INEXPLICABLE
by A.BellaCullen
Summary: Bella Swan comienza el tercer año de filología inglesa algo melancólica a causa de la ida de su pareja a otro país, pero el destino tiene algo guardado para ella sorprendente.
1. Prólogo

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Prólogo**_

* * *

.

_"El deseo muere automáticamente cuando se logra: fenece al satisfacerse. El amor en cambio, es un eterno insatisfecho."_

.

Me removí e intenté zafarme de su abrazo procurando que los sollozos que amenazaban con arruinar el momento se quedaran en mi pecho, mas no podía ordenar a mis lágrimas que quedaran recluidas en mis ojos.

Me encogí aun más, estando de lado, abrazando mis piernas e intentando respirar hondo. Todo lo que acababa de pasar había sido real: sus caricias, su mirada, sus besos, sus palabras…

Estaba convencida de lo que su piel y besos me habían hecho sentir, de lo que su aliento había provocado en mi piel… Pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de culpa que emergía cada vez con más fuerza en mi interior, haciéndome sentir en cierta manera confundida, porque a mi me había gustado todo lo que había sentido, él me encantaba, pero había una enorme verdad en todo este asunto y era que yo ya amaba a otra persona. ¿O es que podía amarlos a los dos?

Abracé con más fuerza mis piernas, respirando una vez más, e intenté secar las lágrimas cuando noté como el colchón se removía anunciándome que él se acercaba a mi hasta que sentí su brazo una vez más rodearme y su pecho presionar mi espalda desnuda, sintiendo aquella sensación tan única y hechizante, sabía con certeza que esa solo podría ofrecérmela _él._

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó en mi oído.

-Sí.

Respondí, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más, sintiendo como el pecho se me oprimía y mi corazón se abría en dos, al notar como su abrazo se estrechaba y su nariz se hundía en mi cuello. Estiré mis piernas, intentando no dar indicios de mi estado.

-Bella. -Me llamó con la cautela palpable en su voz, pero con esa suavidad con la que era capaz de pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Hmm?

-Te amo.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, tanto de dolor como de felicidad, _¡Dios! _¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Su mano se paseó por mi cadera provocando que cerrara los ojos.

-Te amé desde el primer día que te vi.

* * *

Bueno aquí os dejo el prólogo de una historia que empecé hace bastante tiempo. :) Espero que os guste, tengo algunos capis empezados, pero los iré subiendo poco a poco. Por cierto la portada, la podeis ver desde mi perfil.

Un beso enorme.


	2. Desconcertada

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Desconcertada**_

* * *

.

-¡Bella! - Gritó con fuerza. Me levanté del sofá descalza. Algún día de estos sabía que Alice iba a perder la cabeza.

-¿Qué pasa? - Su mirada furiosa me lo dijo todo, así que me rasqué la nuca y puse cara de disculpa.

-En realidad la culpa es tuya, por emperrarte en que me pusiera esas medias tan espantosas.

-¡Tenías que estar estupenda para el primer día de clase!- Gritó cogiendo la prenda con la mano y elevándola sin quitarme la mirada de encima. - Así me pagas todos mis esfuerzos… - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Esfuerzos para qué, Alice? ¿Para que esté guapa o para conseguir que algún pivonazo de la Universidad cambie mi condición sexual? Sabes perfectamente que es imposible, tengo muy claro lo que soy y lo que me gusta. Pescado delicioso. - Alice arrugó la nariz y salió de la habitación con las medias en la mano.

-Ponte los zapatos si quieres venir conmigo, voy a salir en cinco minutos.

Yo me senté sobre la cama. No lo había hecho queriendo, pero uno de los babosos de la Universidad me había obligado a acercarme más de lo necesario al banco que había frente al aula donde teníamos clase. Intentaba ser sutil y explicarle que no iba a conseguir ninguna cita conmigo… ¡Pero cielos! El tipo , asquerosa y extremadamente acortaba cada vez más las distancias, hasta que toqué la esquina del banco de madera y al ponerle las manos en el pecho para empujarlo y conseguir salir de su detestable prisión… ¡ZAS! Carrera a la primera por culpa de una astilla.

Claro, Alice como siempre me echaba la culpa, porque para ocasiones como el primer día de curso, ella a veces me dejaba su ropa… No es que vistiese mal, pero tenía que admitir que Alice era un poco rarita para estos asuntos. Me agaché aún sentada en la cama para mirar debajo de la cama qué zapatos iba a ponerme, las Converse iban bien.

El curso había comenzado hacia un día, hacía exactamente dos días que no veía a mi pareja y ya la echaba de menos, aunque bueno hablábamos bastante y nos conectábamos por Internet. Ángela había decidido ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Berkeley, en California, mientras yo me había quedado en Reino Unido en la Universidad de Cambridge. Había estado a punto de dejarlo todo para irme con ella, pero me había dado cuenta de que quizás hubiese estado dando demasiado, ¿Cuánto habría significado para ella dejar a todos mis amigos, a mi familia, toda mi vida…? Me levanté y caminé hacia la salida, cuando escuché como Alice me llamaba.

Alice y yo nos habíamos conocido hacía dos años, en el cumpleaños de mi prima Rose. Bastó conocernos para hacernos inseparables. Era muy diferente a mi, pero teníamos una conexión especial, que provocaba que todas esas diferencias se convirtieran en pequeñeces a la hora de ser amigas. Y no es que Alice me gustara, no podría tener nada con ella, solo la consideraba mi amiga, quizás la mejor, junto con mi prima Rose. Ángela, al principio se ponía bastante celosa cuando se enteraba o le comunicaba que había salido con Alice, pero todo fue pasando.

Para algunas personas había sido difícil aceptar que me gustaban las mujeres, sobretodo para mis padres, pero con el tiempo todo se fue suavizando y más cuando comencé a salir con Ángela. Nuestra relación era bastante rara, pero al fin y al cabo nos queríamos, ¿Qué más daba lo que dijera la gente? Yo me sentía bien conmigo misma.

-Tengo tantas ganas de verle.- Dijo Alice mientras conducía con una sonrisa en los labios.

-No me extraña, si hace más de 5 años que no lo ves…

-Ay, Bella, si lo he visto, pero sus visitas siempre han sido muy efímeras. Ya te he contado que ha estado muy concentrado estudiando medicina en Harvard. Hace exactamente 6 meses que no le veo.

-¿Tus padres también van a recogerle?

-Sí, quedamos en vernos allí. - Llegamos al aeropuerto y Alice aparcó.- La verdad, es una suerte que le hayan aceptado para estudiar ese Master.

-Es muy aplicado tu hermano, ¿no?- Dije sorprendida, yo solo estaba empezando el tercer año de filología inglesa y ya deseaba acabar.

-Y muy guapo.- Aseguró dándome un codazo. Puse los ojos en blanco.

Alice había sido la persona que se había tomado con más naturalidad la noticia de que fuese lesbiana, si era eso lo que era porque aun no lo tenía muy claro, pero muchas veces sus juegos de intentar que cambiase, me llegaban a molestar.

Nos encontramos con Carlisle y Esme, sus padres, quienes esperaban también a su hijo mayor. Últimamente había frecuentado bastante la casa de Alice, sus padres eran lo más encantador que jamás conocería, por lo que no me sorprendió en absoluto que Esme me abrazara de la misma manera que a su hija. Al único que me faltaba conocer era a esa especie de chico perfecto del que hablaban.

Vamos, yo no me imaginaba nada del otro mundo, un chico que casi no salía de casa para estudiar no podía dejar de ser normal. Seguro que llevaría gafas, se peinaría de lado y vestiría como un profesional de la medicina, quizá traje de chaqueta o bueno a lo mejor se parecería más a esos médicos locos, con camisas a cuadros de colorines. ¿Llevaría ortodoncia? Me reí por lo bajo, la verdad es que mirando a sus padres y a su hermana, ese tipo de chico no pegaba en absoluto, pero ¡Ey! Siempre han existido patitos feos…

Noté como mis tres acompañantes se acercaban más cuando un grupo de pasajeros pasaron, entonces Alice y Esme comenzaron a agitar la mano.

-Bella, ¡es él, es él! - Gritaba ilusionada Alice, intentando señalármelo con el dedo, pero no, había demasiada gente, todo el mundo saludaba a sus familiares, era imposible distinguirlo.

Me cogió de la mano y le seguí hasta la salida, donde se agrupaba muchísima gente recibiendo a sus seres queridos, entonces le vi, y algo extraño y molesto comenzó a azotar mi cuerpo cuando sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos. Comencé a sentirme inquieta, y noté como la sangre se me subía al rostro, ¡Cielos, nunca había visto un hombre tan guapo!

Exactamente no recuerdo cuánto duró aquel contacto visual, pero lo peor fue darme cuenta que aquel joven, de ojazos verdes y pelo cobrizo desordenado, estaba abrazando con bastante alegría a Carlisle y Esme para que después Alice se le tirara al cuello y comenzara a llenar el pequeño rostro de mi pequeña amiga de besos.

¡NO! ¡ERA IMPOSIBLE! Él no podía ser el hermano perfecto que yo me había imaginado, ¿de dónde había salido semejante hombre? ¿Dónde estaban sus gafas? ¿Y su peinado? Bueno seguramente algún fallo tenía que tener, seguro era de los típicos que tenía voz de pito o era mejor que mantuviese la boca cerrada…

-¡Bella!- Me llamó mi amiga con una enorme sonrisa. - Ven, te presento a mi hermano, Edward. Ella es Bella. - Me acerqué intentando que mi sonrisa fuera lo más natural posible.

Sus dos enormes ojos volvieron a penetrar los míos con tanta intensidad que comencé a ponerme de nuevo colorada, ¡Esto nunca me había pasado con ningún hombre! _Dios,_ yo no podía estar tan avergonzada delante de él.

-Mucho gusto Bella, creo que ya tendremos tiempo de conocernos, ¿no? - ¿Ese sonido en forma de palabras, reconfortante y suave, era su voz?

_Demonios,_ ¿Y esa sonrisa traviesa y deslumbrante? Parecía que iba a rodar un anuncio de dentífrico en ese mismo instante. ¿Cómo podía ser tan dolorosamente perfecto? Asentí con cierta rigidez.

-Por supuesto. - Dijo Alice. Abrazó de nuevo a su hermano y se miraron los dos. - ¡Lo vamos a pasar genial en nuestro apartamento! Bella es súper divertida, ya verás. - ¡Eso era mentira! Siempre me echaba en cara lo _sosa_ que era…

-Me encantará comprobarlo.

Y una vez más volvió a mirarme con esa mirada que me intimidaba en sobremanera, mis mejillas volvieron a arder y desconcertada por mi situación miré hacia Esme, si no cambiaba aquella manera de mirarme, nuestra convivencia iba a ser muy pero que muy difícil.

* * *

_Bueno, hoy como he hecho un parcial he decidido adelantarme un día, jajaja. Creo que es el capítulo más corto de todo el fic, espero que lo disfruteis :), ahora subiré una imagen y un **adelanto del capítulo 2: Conociéndote**. Asi que si quereis leerlo, id a mi perfil, :)._

_**smile79, Laura-cullen-swan, Lynn, lady blue vampire, E. Cullen Vigo, supattinsondecullen, Marylouu, gioviss, , swansea mexico ale, Maggice, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, BlackCullen, Paolastef, **GRACIAS!_

_Jajajaja, bueno espero que ahora os quede un poquito más claro todo después del epílogo y este capítulo, aunque en el capítulo dos, se aprecía más el pensamiento de Bella... :)._

_Muchas gracias a todaas! Besitooos!_


	3. Conociéndote

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Conociéndote**_

* * *

.

Me senté en el sofá y cogí el mando para poner la televisión, era temprano, casi no había podido pegar ojo, era un hecho, la echaba demasiado de menos. Sin darme cuenta las lágrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia. ¿No hubiese sido más fácil quedarse a mi lado? ¡Estaba bien eso de la experiencia y de ir a una de las mejores Universidades del mundo, pero la de Cambridge también lo era!

Me sequé las lágrimas, apagué la televisión y fui a la cocina a por un vaso de agua, si no paraba de llorar, Alice me descubriría, casi no faltaba nada para que se levantara y conociéndola me daría un buen sermón… Pero cuando fui a cruzar el umbral de la cocina él iba a entrar. Mi gemido retumbó en mi cabeza, dolía demasiado a causa de no haber dormido, pero el golpeteo que causó en mi corazón su presencia no lo pudo evitar nada.

-Lo, lo siento.- Tartamudeó. - Pensaba que no habría nadie levantado a esta hora, solo venía a preparar el desayuno.

¡Já! ¿¡Y por eso se levantaba solo con el pantalón del maldito pijama! Y sus ojos… _¡Oh vamos, Bella, reacciona por Dios_! Sonreí evitando su mirada y di un paso hacia atrás, invitándolo con mi mano a pasar al interior.

-No te preocupes, seguramente Alice no tardará en levantarse tampoco. - En cuanto me dejó libre el paso fui a salir de allí.

-¿Siempre eres tan madrugadora?

-No, siempre, no.- Contesté de espaldas y seguí mi camino.

Me metí en la ducha, sintiendo el flujo del agua tibia sobre mi piel, sin poder evitarlo su recuerdo me sorprendió y comencé a rememorar sus dulces labios, como la miel.

Yo nunca había salido antes con un chico, todos siempre me habían parecido unos patanes, así que algo raro tenía que haber en mi. Claro que podía reconocer quien era guapo y quien era feo, incluso durante mi estancia en el instituto me habían llegado a atraer algunos chicos físicamente, pero nada más. Recordé una de las frases que Ángela en una de nuestras extensas conversaciones me dijo:

"_No te enamoras de un sexo determinado, te enamoras de una persona en concreto, da igual si es hombre o mujer, solo tiene que importarte lo que te aporta, lo que te hace sentir". _

Quizás tuviese razón, pero yo hasta este preciso momento solo había querido a una sola persona, a ella. Alguien podría pensar que si la homosexualidad es una enfermedad, la bisexualidad entonces sería un vicio. Sinceramente yo no consideraba ni enfermas ni viciosas a esa tipología de personas.

¿Por qué no poder enamorarte de alguien de tu mismo sexo? Muchas investigaciones históricas aseguran que muchos guerreros romanos mantenían relaciones homosexuales con sus compañeros, y que lo que les unía no simplemente era sexo.

Estamos acostumbrados a vivir en una sociedad en la que obligatoriamente un hombre debe enamorarse de una mujer y una mujer de un hombre… incluso aunque hayamos evolucionado, lo hemos hecho muy poquito.

¿Entonces por qué una determinada persona no puede enamorarse de otra sin importarle si es hombre o mujer? ¿ Y por qué esa persona que se enamora de alguien de su mismo sexo no puede ser valorada de la misma manera del que se enamora de una de su sexo opuesto?

Cerré el grifo resignada, realmente jamás obtendría las respuestas a mis preguntas. Caminé hacia mi habitación y me vestí, cogí mi bolso y mi carpeta y me dirigí hacia el salón para dejarlo en la mesa de centro. Escuché la risa de Alice.

-No, ya sabes como es Jasper.- Dijo ella, respondiendo a una pregunta que no había escuchado.

-¿Todavía evita hablar con papá? - Preguntó él sorprendido. Alice volvió a reír.

-Sí… le tiene un respeto increíble… a veces hasta me enfado con él.

-¡Ni que tuviera una escopeta cargada a mano siempre! - Dijo él.

-Yo tampoco entiendo la actitud de Jasper, es como un crío.- Dije sonriendo y sentándome en la mesa.

La verdad según lo que Alice me había contado y lo poco que había podido comprobar aquella situación era bastante cómica. Jasper, era el novio de Alice y siempre que Carlisle estaba delante, se comportaba de un modo totalmente diferente a su manera de ser. No es que fuera muy extrovertido, pero el cambio que efectuaba era totalmente evidente.

-¿Lo has hecho todo tú, Alice? - Dije cogiendo una tostada.

-No, para nada, es obra de mi hermanito. - Dijo mirándolo divertida.

-Oh.- Dije disculpándome y mirando la tostada. Noté como los colores subían otra vez a mi rostro. Miré el plato y otra vez la tostada.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo él haciendo que lo mirara y me sonrojara aún más al ver su sonrisa. -He hecho para todos, también he exprimido zumo de naranja. ¿Quieres? - Preguntó pasándome la jarra.

Fruncí el ceño, pues sí que era perfecto el hermano de Alice, vale, de acuerdo, sabía que él se había levantado a preparar el desayuno, pero pensaba que era SU desayuno. Recogimos la cocina y cogí mis cosas para ir a la universidad con Alice. Edward vino con nosotras, pero nos avisó que pronto estaría buscando un coche para él.

Me senté al lado de Alice, quien había elegido estudiar lo mismo que yo, otra vez el patético intento de perfección de la clase se sentó a mi lado, intentando con su brazo rozarme, me removí incómoda y me incliné hacia el sitio de Alice. Bufé.

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurró Alice.

-Es un pesado. - Dije frunciendo el ceño. Escuché las risitas de Alice.

-Creo que se ha cambiado este año expresamente de grupo por ti. - Susurró mi amiga. Bufé e intenté seguir el hilo de la clase, entonces mi móvil vibró, era un mensaje.

"_De Ángela:_

_Deberías haber venido conmigo, te echo muchísimo de menos. Te quiero."_

Sonreí, a pesar de que entre nosotras, en ese momento, hubiese miles de kilómetros de distancia, cada día comprobaba como se acordaba de mi. Su mensaje provocó que por completo olvidara al estúpido que se sentaba a mi lado y en seguida contesté.

"_Yo también te echo de menos, espero que pronto me des la noticia de que vuelves, te quiero."_

El profesor justamente se despidió y comencé a recoger mis cosas para salir con Alice, aún no había perdido la sonrisa a causa del mensaje de Ángela, realmente me había gustado que ella se acordara de mi, ¿a quien no le gustaba? Pero mi pecho se oprimía cada vez que era consciente una vez más de su ausencia. Alguien tocó mi hombro, y no era Alice, pues ella caminaba a mi lado, me giré.

-¿Tienes un momento?- Me preguntó el, a estas alturas, pesado.

-Mmm, tengo que ir a clase. - Mentí.

-No tenemos clase, es nuestra hora libre. - Aseguró con esos ojos azules y una ceja elevada. _¡¿Por qué no se daba cuenta de mis indirectas?_

-Yo tengo una optativa.- Asintió no muy convencido.

-Ajá. Bueno déjame al menos presentarme, me llamo Mike. Mike Newton.- Suspiré, ¿Por qué Alice no actuaba?

-Yo soy Bella. - Se inclinó para darme un beso en la mejilla, cosa que me descolocó y me molestó a la vez. No entendía por qué tantas confianzas.

-Bueno, espero que más tarde podamos hablar. - Asentí con los labios fruncidos y me giré con cara de pocos amigos para seguir caminando con Alice.

-Gracias.- Murmuré confiando en que Mike no me escuchara. - Ella rió.

-¿No te da pena?

-Ni un poquito.

Seguimos caminando hasta llegar a la cafetería, en donde nos esperaba Jasper, compramos un café y fuimos a una de las mesas para tomarlo tranquilamente, pero como siempre algo malo tenía que pasarme, no sé como pasó, pero en una de las veces que cogí la taza de café manché mi ropa. Menos mal que no cayó mucho.

-Voy al baño, solo será un momento.

-No te preocupes. - Contestó Alice muy sonriente.

Y sabía que para ella, era un alivio, Jasper era su novio y también querrían algo de intimidad, aunque fueran un par de minutos, aunque por la tarde se volvieran a ver, esos dos eran… Ag.

Fui directa al lavabo e intenté quitar la mancha con un poco de agua y jabón, aunque luego pensé que era mejor no haberlo intentado, ese gel era malísimo y aunque intenté enjuagar la mancha, el marrón del café se tiñó un poco con el gel blanco. _Perfecto._

Salí refunfuñando del aseo, pero cuando iba caminando rumbo a la cafetería de nuevo alguien estiró de mi brazo, por instinto lo retiré con rapidez y me giré para comprobar de quién se trataba.

-¿No tenías una optativa? - Murmuró Mike con el ceño fruncido. Bufé.

-Lo siento… no quería ser tan directa, pero es que, de verdad, no me gustas… - Elevó una ceja y se acercó a mi, cosa que me asustó.

-Ven.- Pidió, cogiéndome del brazo y estirándome hasta el baño, ignorando mis intentos por zafarme de él. El miedo me embargó cuando sus dos fuertes brazos me encarcelaron contra la pared. - A mi me gustas Bella, desde primero.- Murmuró muy cerca de mi rostro.

-Por favor… déjame ir.

-¿Cómo puede ser que no te guste? Haríamos muy buena pareja.- Murmuró muy cerca de mi cuello, el sentimiento de asco emergió con fuerza en mi interior.

-Suéltame.- Gruñí, intentando apartarlo de encima mía, pero sus brazos esta vez me rodearon con fuerza, sin un ápice de delicadeza, y se acercó bruscamente hasta mi rostro intentando besarme. Grité. - ¡Ayuda!

Volví a gritar, entonces una de sus manos comenzó a colarse bajo mi camiseta, lo estaba viendo todo negro, podía notar como nadie vendría a rescatarme, pero entonces Mike dejó de estar encima mía de un momento a otro y pude notar como _su_ cuerpo y _su_ cabello estaban delante de mí, dándome la espalda, protegiéndome, _¿¡Qué diablos hacía él aquí!_

-Bella… - Murmuró ladeando un poco la cabeza para mirarme, después miró a Mike con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Te ha hecho algo? - Preguntó ansiosamente.

-No… - Dio dos zancadas hacia él demasiado tensas.

-¡¿Te has atrevido a hacerle algo? - Preguntó en tono amenazador, sosteniéndole por las solapas de la camisa.

-No, no es lo que parece…- Intentó excusarse. Edward seguía de espaldas a mi, pero podía notar la rigidez de su cuerpo.. ¿tanto le había afectado? Casi no me conocía, aunque seguramente, al ser un caballero, se estaba comportando como tal.

-Claro, que sepas que tienes los días contados en este lugar. - Aseguró soltándole después de unos segundos que se me hicieron eternos..

-Pero…

-Vámonos.- Dijo pasando su brazo por mis hombros y haciendo que saliera de aquel lugar, en seguida me paró y sus ojos de color verde me miraron preocupados, analizándome. - ¿Estás bien? - Asentí.

-Gracias, Edward.

-No hay de qué, cualquiera lo habría hecho… Cielos… si te hubiese pasado algo… - Me abrazó. No me moví, en parte porque me quedé inmóvil ante su inesperada reacción y en parte porque no sabía qué hacer. No podía decir que me sintiese incómoda, al contrario, su cercanía era algo que me gustaba, me sentía protegida… _¿¡Pero como podía decir eso! _Solo lo conocía de un día.

-Oye… - Se separó de mi, dejando otra vez un espacio entre los dos normal, a mi juicio. - ¿Qué hacías aquí?

-Ah, bueno, había quedado con Alice. Por cierto. - Dijo frunciendo el ceño. -¿Dónde está ella?

-La he dejado con Jasper, yo solo… venía al baño. - Miró hacia la puerta del baño con resentimiento, Mike aún no había salido. Debía estar muerto de miedo. - Es que me manché con el café. - Dije intentando captar su atención y me señalé la mancha cuando se giró.

-Oh.- Dijo sonriendo tiernamente. - Oye… ¿Quieres ir a dar una vuelta? - Me quedé estática. - Creo que aún te quedan al menos treinta minutos, ¿no?

-¿Y Alice?

-Bueno, seguro que no le importa quedarse sola con su príncipe azul. ¿No crees? En el fondo le hacemos un favor.- Dijo guiñándome el ojo. Sonreí, la verdad es que Edward provocaba en mi una confianza innata. Había veces en las que me sentía incómoda, pero otras veces, como esta precisamente, en la que me encontraba bien, tranquila, a gusto.

-Y dime, ¿Tus padres viven muy lejos?- Preguntó, mientras caminábamos por el Campus.

-Bueno viven en Londres, muy cerca de Docklands. - Él asintió.

Seguimos caminando en silencio, estuvimos hablando sobre nuestra música, nuestros libros favoritos, nuestras manías e incluso lo que más nos gustaría que pasara. Me gustaba hablar con él, parecía una persona con unas ideas muy claras, sabía lo que quería y se esforzaba por conseguirlo. Detrás de su cara bonita y su cuerpo fornido se escondía un hombre extraordinario. Nos sentamos en un banco, junto a unos árboles.

-Oye, ¿Y por qué decidiste estudiar en Harvard? Bueno, ya sabes, después de todo la carrera de medicina la podrías haber hecho aquí. - Él suspiró. No pude contener la pregunta, necesitaba saber otras opiniones que me dieran más razones de saber por qué Ángela se había querido ir.

-Bueno, ¿a ti no te hubiese gustado salir a estudiar fuera?

-No, la verdad es que si lo hubiese querido no estaría aquí.

-Pues yo lo consideré una buena oportunidad. A parte de ser una de las mejores facultades en medicina, me he traído muchas buenas experiencias y he aprendido mucho, no solo a nivel profesional, me refiero a cosas de la vida.

-¿Cómo que?

-Pues… bueno, - me pareció que su rostro se sonrojaba, algo que me enterneció al instante. - He aprendido a cocinar.- Reímos los dos. - Sí, es que tenía un apartamento para mi solo, no tenía quien me hiciera de comer y bueno, no iba a ir todos los días a un Restaurante… - Dijo arrugando de un lado la nariz, haciendo que su rostro se viera chistoso a la par que hermoso, pero no me reí.

-Entiendo…

-¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Negué.

-No por nada, simple curiosidad. - Me encogí de hombros. - ¿ Y por qué has vuelto?

-Llevaba cinco años allí, tengo mis amigos, incluso se me hizo difícil volver, pero tenía que hacerlo.

-¿Por qué? - Él rió risueño. Yo me quedé esperando su respuesta.

-No te cansas de preguntar, ¿eh? - Reí, sonrojándome.

-Lo siento.

-No, no te preocupes. No sé por qué decidí volver. Sentía que… tenía que hacerlo, que algo bueno me esperaba.

-¿Solo por eso? - Él me miró de nuevo, pero como en otras veces, provocando que la incomodidad aflorara en mi.

-Sí, solo por eso. - Retiré la mirada.

-¿Y has encontrado a eso que, según tú, te esperaba?- Pregunté volviendo a mirarle, su mirada se intensificó, si cabía más, haciendo que, esta vez, no pudiera retirar el contacto visual.

-Creo que sí. - Contestó después de unos segundos. Gracias a ello logré deshacerme de su prisión y miré el reloj, simplemente en un gesto incómodo por no saber donde poner la mirada, pero menos mal que lo hice.

-_¡Oh, Dios! _¡Voy a llegar tarde! - Exclamé levantándome de repente. El tiempo se me había pasado demasiado rápido.

-Vaya, siento haberte distraído, Bella. Vamos, te acompaño.

-¿No tienes clase? - Él sonrió.

-Hasta dentro de una hora, no.

Y una vez más sonrió, paralizando el mundo, de verdad, este hombre tenía algo que me inquietaba y a la vez me gustaba.

* * *

_Bueno aquí os traigo el segundo capítulo :). He subido una **nueva imagen y un adelanto**, si os interesa pasad por mi perfil, en unos minutos lo subiré :)_

_**Laura-cullen-swan, BlackCullen, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, kkikkaCullen, E. Cullen Vigo, Paolastef, smile79, Lynn, Marylouu,** GRACIAS! :)_

_**gioviss**, quien se resiste a edward cullen? :P jajaja_

_**Jos WeasleyC,** si, yo estoy totalmente de acuerdo contigo, yo tambien me desmayaría si lo viera jajajaja_

_Nos leemos en el siguiente :) MUUUÁ!_


	4. Fiesta privada

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Fiesta privada  
**_

* * *

.

-¡Ey, Alice! ¿No crees que te estás pasando? Con el champagne ya está bien. - Dije quitándole la botella de vodka negro que había cogido de la estantería y poniéndola en su lugar.

-¿Siempre es así de responsable? - Preguntó Edward a su hermana, cogiendo otra vez la _maldita_ botella y dejándola en la cesta, entrecerré los ojos.

-Tiene de guapa lo mismo que de responsable. - Respondió Alice, dándome un beso en la mejilla al final.

-Pienso que no es necesario beber para pasártelo bien, solo eso. No voy a beber ni una gota de ese vodka. - Aseguré siguiéndoles.

-Eso ya lo veremos. - Continuó Edward, delante de mi.

Me crucé de brazos molesta, no era de esas personas que bebían hasta perder el conocimiento, no me gustaba. Suspiré y les seguí con el humor bastante cambiado, si pensaban que conseguirían, entre los dos, cambiar mi opinión la llevaban clara. Edward se encargó de llevar todas las bolsas hasta el coche cuando salimos del supermercado, después de todo no eran tantas, entonces sentí mi móvil vibrar en el bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón.

-Ey.- Saludé, dejando más espacio entre ellos, para tener algo de intimidad.

-Hola, Bells, ¿Qué haces?

-Acompaño a mi querido monstruito a comprar.- Dije poniendo los ojos en blanco, Ángela rió, haciendo que cambiara mi expresión seria por una más natural y agradable.

-¿Ropa?

-Ah, no, menos mal. Es que quiere hacer una fiesta privada para darle la bienvenida a su hermano.

-¿Su hermano? - Preguntó confundida.

-Sí, Ángela, te lo dije antes de que te fueras. El hermano de Alice volvía para estudiar este año, y se queda a vivir con nosotras.

-¿Y va a ir mucha gente a esa fiesta? - Preguntó.

-No, bueno, es una fiesta un poco extraña, solo estaremos Alice, Edward y yo.

-¿Y dónde deja Alice a Jasper? - Preguntó con una risa incrédula. Yo reí también.

-Jasper se va con sus padres este fin de semana, Alice también tenía que ir en teoría, pero ha preferido pasar el fin de semana con su hermano.

-Entiendo…

-¿Y tú? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo te va por allí?

-Pff, Bella, esto es maravilloso cielo, de verdad tenías que haber venido conmigo.- Sonreí melancólica, en realidad la echaba mucho de menos.

-Me haces mucha falta Angie, esto no es lo mismo.

-Tu a mi también, pero pronto nos veremos, ya verás como el tiempo pasa muy rápido. Intentaré ir a visitaros dentro de 2 meses.

-¡Eso es mucho tiempo! - Exclamé poniendo la mano libre en mi cadera.

-No, no es tanto. - Se hizo el silencio en la línea y miré hacia Alice y Edward. Ella me hacía gestos para que volviera.

-Bueno… tengo que dejarte, mi pequeña monstruo me reclama.

-Que suerte.

-Tú decidiste dejarme aquí. - Me di cuenta de que sonó a reproche.

-O tú decidiste dejar que me marchara sola cuando podíamos haberlo hecho las dos. - Bufé y otra vez nos quedamos en silencio.

-Tengo que volver. - Dije suspirando.

-Bueno, ¿me llamarás?

-Claro.

-Este es el peor momento, la despedida de nuevo. - Sonreí.

-Te quiero.

-Y yo a ti cielo.

-Un beso.

-Otro para ti. - Colgué, estaba viendo a Alice acercarse.

Llegamos a nuestro apartamento y comenzamos a colocar todo lo que habíamos comprado, no era mucha cosa, pero había algunas que debían estar en el frigorífico.

-¿¡Y ahora donde meto este pastel! - Preguntó desesperada Alice.

Puse los ojos en blanco, a veces su exagerada disposición e ilusión por estos pequeños eventos, hacían que su capacidad de organización y ver las cosas del modo más simple desapareciera. Me acerqué apiñando un poco más los yogures, poniéndolos unos sobre otros, hasta que logré dejar un hueco.

-¡Eres perfecta!- Gritó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿Quién es perfecta?- Preguntó su perfecto hermano entrando por la puerta de la cocina.

-Bella, me acaba de hacer un hueco para el pastel tan rico que he comprado en la pastelería de abajo.

-¿Un pastel? Alice, no es mi cumpleaños. - Dijo él cogiendo un vaso y sirviéndose agua.

-Ya lo sé, pero no es necesario que sea tu cumpleaños para comer pastel. - Edward y yo nos miramos y pusimos los ojos en blanco a la vez, cosa que después nos hizo reír a los dos. - ¿Me he perdido algo? - preguntó Alice descolocada.

-Nada hermanita.- Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.- Voy a ducharme, no sea que se acerque la hora de la súper fiesta. - Dijo dramatizando la situación con las manos en alto y abiertas, un gesto que hizo que tuviera que ponerme la mano sobre la boca y pellizcarme la nariz para no soltar una carcajada. Alice asintió con las manos en la cadera.

-Bueno señorita… - Me miró, y conocía esa mirada.

-Ah, no, no, no, Alice. ¿Piensas que me voy a arreglar mucho? Por favor, vamos a estar en casa. - Ella sonrió de aquella manera angelical y estiró de mi brazo, provocando que tuviese que poner los ojos en blanco y seguirla.

Teníamos dos baños, por lo cual no había impedimento alguno para que dos personas pudieran ducharse al mismo tiempo. Me tomé mi tiempo, por supuesto, cuánto más minutos pudiera retrasar mi infierno personal de Alice, mejor.

-¿Aún no estás lista? - Preguntó desde fuera. Puse morros.

-Sí, Alice, ya salgo, no seas tan impaciente.

Abrí la mampara, me escurrí el pelo con las manos y después me lo enrollé con una toalla pequeña, después cogí la toalla grande, secándome un poco y envolviendo mi cuerpo, me puse las zapatillas y suspiré antes de abrir la puerta, al menos me encontraba en la habitación de mi querida amiga con solo salir del baño.

Sabía que le hacía ilusión tener un baño dentro de su propia habitación, y total, yo seguramente, no le daría el buen uso que ella le daba. Me daba igual. Me miró con una sonrisa, y tarareando una canción señaló una silla con su mano para que me sentara.

-Primero te voy a secar el pelo. - Me informó enfrente mía con una enorme sonrisa.

-Pero, Alice… solo cenamos en casa, es una estúpida fiesta demasiado privada. - Bien, quizás me había pasado con lo de _estúpida_. Alice cambió su expresión alegre por una apenada. - Vale, vale, lo siento, haz conmigo lo que quieras.

-¡Guay! - Exclamó dándome un abrazo y un beso. Sonreí, podía ser una pequeña manipuladora, pero la quería demasiado como para enfadarme con ella por esas tonterías.

Me puso unos rulos grandes, sinceramente no sabía que tramaba, con tanto arreglo por aquí y por allá, comenzó a secármelos con el secador y después me puso una red alrededor de la cabeza, para pasar a mi maquillaje, lo que más odiaba.

-¿Y qué te parece mi hermano? - Al escuchar aquella pregunta, pude sentir el enorme latido que dio mi corazón, para a partir de ese momento, torturarme con su galopante movimiento. - ¿Te estás ruborizando? - Preguntó con una sonrisa más bien burlona, abrí un ojo, ya que en el otro me estaba dando sombra.

-No, es que tengo calor.

-¿Pensar en mi hermano te da calor? - Volvió a preguntar en el mismo tono.

-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces? ¿Qué te parece?

-Ah, es muy agradable.

-¿Ah, es muy agradable? - Preguntó, repitiendo lo que yo había dicho, como si no se lo esperara y dejando de actuar sobre mi cara.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? - Inquirí abriendo los ojos.

-Pues que es guapísimo, inteligente, simpático, valiente, gentil, amable…

-Vale, para, para, para, vas a marearme.- Me quejé cuando siguió arreglándome.

-Es que tienes que admitirlo. ¡Está buenísimo! - Decidí ignorar su comentario, si hubiese tenido los ojos abiertos probablemente los habría puesto en blanco. - Además… no creo que cualquiera te hubiese quitado a ese Mike Newton de encima con tanta voluntad ni se hubiese involucrado tanto como lo hizo él.

-¿Y tú que sabes si se involucró mucho o poco? - Escuché como chascó la lengua, la verdad yo no le había contado nada del comportamiento que su hermano tuvo.

-Bella, lo sé y punto.

-¿Qué estás insinuando con todo esto?- Pregunté molesta y fruncí el ceño.

-¡Ey, Bella! Relaja la cara. - Le hice caso con un suspiro. - No insinúo nada, como dicen por ahí, _tiempo al tiempo._

-Ajá.

-Bueno ya está. - Abrí los ojos.- Así estás perfecta. - Canturreó juntando las palmas de las manos.

-Sí, sobretodo con estos rulos enormes, debo estar perfecta.

-Ay, tonta, deja que te los quite, vas a estar guapísima y sexy. - Volví a poner los ojos en blanco.

Dejé que me quitara la red y los rulos, la verdad es que no era tan malo, después de todo me relajaba mucho que me tocaran la cabeza, y Alice lo hacía muy bien, en ningún momento me daba un estirón, todo siempre lo hacía con la delicadeza debida. Ojalá Ángela estuviera aquí para que me viera, quizás me haría una foto para enviársela por Internet, sí, era una buena idea.

Me hizo poner la cabeza hacia abajo y me sacudió el pelo, hundiendo los dedos en mi cuero cabelludo. Después me puse bien de nuevo, y comenzó a colocarlo algo más para después ponerme laca.

-¡Listo! - Abrí mis ojos de par en par al ver la imagen que reflejaba el espejo.

No parecía yo, parecía otra totalmente. Mis ojos parecían más grandes de lo habitual, enmarcados por aquellas sombras negras y la máscara de pestañas, que hacían que las mismas pareciesen kilométricas y mi cabello… daba la impresión de ser alguien sexy y descuidado, algo travieso y… se me encogió el estómago cuando me di cuenta de la descripción que estaba dando y a quién la identificaba con la misma.

-Estás guapísima. - Aseguró Alice. - Ahora me toca a mi.

-Oye, ¿También me vas a vestir? - Pregunté antes de vestirme con mi propia ropa y tener que cambiármela de nuevo, aun iba en toalla.

-¡Claro! - Exclamó frente al espejo, Alice no tardaba nada en arreglarse, se ve que lo tenía todo muy bien estudiado.

-¿Me dejas tu bodymilk?

-Sí.

Comencé a untar la leche corporal por mi cuerpo, mientras Alice acababa de maquillarse, aún no comprendía porque tanto jaleo. Me senté en la cama, esperando a que ella acabase y cuando por fin lo hizo se fue directa al armario.

-Toma. - Dijo dándome lo que tenía que ponerme, incluyendo lencería y todo…

-Alice, he traído mi ropa interior. - Dije cogiendo el pequeñísimo tanga de color negro con el ceño fruncido, ¿Me cabría? Digo, era muy delgada, quizá demasiado, _¡pero es que ese trozo de tela era diminuto!_ Torció la boca y me hizo saber su respuesta.

Me vestí. Bueno, al menos no era un vestidito, de aquellos que tenía que tener muchísimo cuidado para que no se me viese nada. Se había portado bien, unos vaqueros de pitillo, eso sí, muy ajustados de color azul muy fuerte, casi diría que era negro y un corsé negro, del cual necesité su ayuda para atármelo por la espalda. No era mi estilo, pero estaba mucho más cómoda que con aquellos vestiditos que a veces hacía ponerme.

_-_Ay, Alice, se me van a salir. - Dije mirando como mi busto se apretaba a la orilla del condenado corsé. - Te recuerdo que necesito respirar. Un poquito más flojo. - Pedí.

-No, Bella, así está bien, luego te acostumbrarás.

-Pero mira esto. - Me quejé señalando el canalillo que creía inexistente en mi cuerpo. Ella comenzó a reír.

-Así estás bien.

-¿Y los zapatos?

-Toma.

-¿¡Qué! ¡Quieres que me mate, desde luego!- Bufé.

-Anda, venga.- La fulminé con la mirada. Debía haberme imaginado, que si no había vestido, habría alguna sorpresa. Y sí, unos tacones altísimos negros, _Dios mío._

Por último me senté en la cama, un poco incómoda, por lo apretado del corsé, que casi no me dejaba respirar, esperando que Alice acabara, tuve la intención de conectarme un momento desde su portátil para ver si Ángela estaba conectada, pero…

-¡Bella! Ya son las 9 y media.

-Alice… - Me toqué la frente. - Estamos en casa, tranquila.

-Edward debe estar listo desde hace horas… ¡Venga, vamos! Él se ha encargado de la mesa.

Me puse de pie, di un paso, seguido de otro, lentamente y aumentando la velocidad, esperaba no caerme por Dios. Uno, dos, uno, dos, pensaba mirándome los pies. No era tan difícil y el comedor estaba aquí al lado, si ya podía ver que pasaba el umbral.

-¿Estamos guapas?

Elevé mi rostro cuando Alice formuló la pregunta, ya me encontraba en medio, pero el equilibrio aún costaba mantenerlo. Entonces vi su rostro sorprendido, ¿¡Por qué tenía que comportarse conmigo de esa manera, Cielos! ¡Me ponía nerviosa! Evité la mirada mirando una vez más mis zapatos.

-Guapísimas. - Noté como se acercaba y giré mi cuello para ver como besaba la mano de su hermana.

Al ver como después de unos segundos no se movían ninguno de los dos, se me ocurrió elevar el rostro para ver qué pasaba. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos con aquella intensidad tan propia de él, que casi sentí que me desmayaría si no fuera porque la descarga eléctrica que sentí cuando su mano rodeó la mía me devolvió algo a la realidad. Era extraño y nuevo, nunca había sentido algo así y me encontraba bastante extraña.

Abrí mis ojos aun más cuando fui consciente de que sus labios presionaron el dorso de mi mano sin dejar de mirarme fijamente. La prisión de sus ojos se hizo tan fuerte que creí memorizar todos y cada uno de los matices verdes que coloreaban sus ojos, tan especiales y extraños, igual que aquel cabello broncíneo que lo caracterizaba también. Entonces escuché la risita de mi amiga.

-Será mejor que empecemos, ¡estoy ansiosa! - Edward se puso entre las dos y nos ofreció a cada una uno de sus brazos para llevarnos hasta la mesa y una vez más, aunque menos intenso, a causa de la tela de su ropa, aquel roce electrizante me sobresaltó.

Conforme la cena fue avanzando me sentí mucho más relajada, Edward tenía esa capacidad, de ponerme nerviosa, tranquilizarme y sentirme extremadamente a gusto. Cuando acabamos los platos yo ya estaba llena, no tenía ni un pequeño hueco en mi estómago para el trozo de tarta que Edward nos estaba sirviendo, así que no me lo comí entero. Después, él mismo, descorchó el champagne y brindamos un par de veces por su llegada.

No era algo que me agradase, las chispas del champagne me molestaban bastante y su sabor tampoco era mi fuerte, pero bueno, podía tolerarlo, lo que tenía seguro que no podría tolerar era lo que Alice, dando saltitos, traía en las manos.

-¡Hora de divertirnos! - Exclamó antes de coger el mando y encender la mini cadena. La música, inundó el comedor, y bajó un poco el volumen. - Oye podríamos jugar a ese juego de _yo nunca_.

-Alice… ¿No estamos un poco grandes? - Preguntó su hermano.

-Ay Edward, así nos conocemos un poco más, hace cinco años que te fuiste a estudiar y, la verdad, no sé realmente lo que has hecho… ¡Además! - Dijo mirándome con ojos iluminados. - ¡Te servirá para conocer más a Bella! - Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Yo no voy a beber Alice, y si quieres que beba algo, será agua. - Me fulminó con la mirada, pero luego me miró con aquella mirada de pena.

-Venga, Bella, solo por esta vez.

-No.- Dije cortante.

-Por favor.

-No.

-Déjala Alice, a lo mejor ella no quiere conocerme. - Dijo Edward en tono indiferente, lo cuál, provocó en mi un sentimiento incómodo y el cual no sabía identificar, lo que sí identificaba era la pequeña humareda de ira que comenzaba a sentir mi cuerpo por su inesperado comentario. - Y está en todo su derecho, pero si ella no quiere conocerme, no quiero que escuche lo que me preguntas. - Volvió a decir en aquel tono. ¿No acababa de decir que éramos un poco grandes? Suspiré con fuerza y cogí un vaso de chupito.

-Solo un par, ¿eh? - La sonrisa de Alice se ensanchó de repente.

-Bueno, empiezo yo. - Claro… Alice. - Yo nunca he robado. - Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Como sean así todas las preguntas, creo que nunca empezaremos.

-Bueno, a ver, déjame pensar. Yo nunca… - Los segundos pasaron sin que Alice dijera algo más. - ¿Puedo decir cosas que si haya hecho, mejor? - Por mi podríamos estar así toda la noche.

-Pero tú también beberás. - Dijo Edward.

-¡Claro! A ver… Yo nunca he ido de compras. - _Perfecto_, ¿Quién no había ido de compras con Alice? Bebimos los tres, noté como el líquido abrasaba mi garganta y tosí. - Te toca Edward.

-Yo nunca… me he enamorado. - Sentía su mirada en mi, pero lo ignoré y bebí, sabiendo que si le devolvía la mirada probablemente quedaría presa una vez más. Él también había bebido.

-Bien, me toca a mi. Yo nunca… - _¿Qué podía decir? _No se me venía nada a la cabeza. Nada inteligente, claro.

-¿Bella? - Me apremió mi amiga.

-Mmm. Yo nunca he visto una peli pornográfica. - _¡Vale! _Era una estupidez, pero no se me ocurría nada más. Por lo menos no iba a beber, Edward tampoco lo hizo, no sabía si por vergüenza o porque realmente no había visto ninguna, pero mi pequeña amiga sí bebió, aunque enviándome una mirada asesina. Ag.

-Yo nunca he besado a una chica. - Dijo ella, y se quedó tan pancha.

Noté como el color de mi cara se incrementó, aunque realmente no sabía la razón, nunca me había avergonzado de algo así. Pero al ser consciente de su frase solo me vino a la mente el hombre que se sentaba en frente mía, quien había bebido su chupito.

-¿Bella? - Me tensé al escuchar a Alice. Cerré los ojos y bebí, pero al abrirlos de nuevo me encontré con la mirada sorprendida de Edward, parecía confundido, incluso divertido.

-Yo nunca he mantenido relaciones sexuales con un hombre. - Alice abrió la boca, pero se bebió su chupito, mientras yo, una vez más notaba como mis mejillas se volvían a encender.

¡Estaba siendo muy evidente! ¿Y si Alice se lo había dicho? Quizás él ya lo sabía… Pero cuando levanté el rostro y miré el de él, tenía la mirada clavada una vez más en mi, una vez más parecía confundido. Llené esta vez yo mi vaso de chupito.

-Yo nunca… he fumado. - Dije en mi turno. Alice y Edward bebieron de su chupito. Fruncí el ceño observándolo a él.

-¿Qué? - Dijo Edward, - bueno en alguna fiesta he fumado algún cigarro, aunque ya no lo hago.

- Claro… - Dije irónica.

Lo que en un principio iban a ser un par de chupitos, se convirtieron en bastantes más y noté como un pequeño mareo me sobrecogía, aquel vodka negro no había estado tan malo como me imaginaba, sabía bastante bien, y a medida que la preguntas subían de tono, y los chupitos aumentaban mi capacidad para sonrojarme y la vergüenza desaparecían. Alice se tambaleó antes de levantarse.

-Es Jasper.- Dijo con una risita. Me acomodé, estirando mi cuello y apoyando las palmas de las manos hacia atrás.

-¿Por qué no seguimos nosotros? - Preguntó él.

Lo miré sin saber que responder, quería seguir y saber más cosas de él, además el alcohol me ayudaba para preguntarle algunas preguntas… pero ya estaba mareada. Entonces él se sentó a mi lado, su brazo rozó el mío al sentarse y el alcohol no pudo hacer nada para acallar aquella electricidad que sacudió mi cuerpo. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Me gustaba? _¡Cielos!_ Yo quería a Angie.

-¿Qué dices? - Sin mirarlo puse un chupito más.

-Yo nunca he estado con más de 10 mujeres.- Dije mirándole a los ojos. Ni yo bebí, ni él tampoco, solo me miraba con una sonrisa.

-Yo nunca he estado con más de 10 hombres. - Levantó una ceja. Yo no bebí, él tampoco.

-Yo nunca he estado con más de 5 mujeres. - Dije con una risa triunfal, pero no bebió.

-Yo nunca he estado con más de 2 hombres. - Ninguno de los dos bebimos.

-Yo nunca he perdido mi virginidad. - Me sentí atrevida al preguntar aquello y tampoco sabía muy bien, qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Nunca me había acostado con un hombre, y hacerlo con Angie, para mí era suficiente, aunque no usáramos ningún juguete, lo pasábamos bien, no era necesario si estábamos las dos. Pero cuando él bebió, decidí que mejor yo también lo haría. Edward me sonrió y cuando la mini cadena dejó escapar una suave música, él giró su cabeza y luego volvió a mirarme.

-¿Quieres bailar? - Reí.

-¿Quieres que me mate? Estos zapatos, son realmente altos, y no sé ni como voy a llegar a mi habitación.

-Quítatelos. - Pidió con sus ojos clavados en los míos.

-Edward… no sé bailar.

-Yo te llevo.

Se levantó, ofreciéndome su mano. Le miré sin saber muy bien porqué lo iba a hacer, pero me quité los zapatos, quedando a la altura de su pecho. Me cogió de la mano delicadamente y me llevó hasta el centro del comedor. Yo no tenía el valor para mirarle, pero podía jurar que sentía el fuerte efecto de su mirada atravesándome.

Nos quedamos quietos, y en ese momento lo miré, observando el especial color de sus ojos. Quizás en un principio pensé que nunca podría sobrellevarlo, pero ahora tenía un concepto bastante diferente de su mirada. En ese momento no quería irme, solo quería mirarle.

Sus manos elevaron mis brazos hasta quedar alrededor de su cuello y las suyas viajaron hasta mi cintura. Aún me encontraba absorta mirándole, a pesar del efecto que el alcohol había causado en mi.

-Dime Bella, ¿Cómo te hiciste tan amiga de Alice? - Murmuró, rompiendo el silencio.

Me tropecé con su zapato, pero volví a equilibrarme, ganándome una media sonrisa de Edward. _Esto no estaba bien._ Me había quedado una vez más mirándole hipnotizada.

-¿Y?- Insistió.

-Creo que fue una de esas conexiones inevitables. A pesar de lo diferentes que somos quiero mucho a Alice. - Edward asintió.

Preferí no decir nada más si el no lo hacía, pero tenía claro que tenía que marcarme algunas ideas si no quería cometer alguna imprudencia. Edward era demasiado atractivo, pero no podía echar por la borda mi relación con Angie solo por la tensión sexual que sentía por el hermano de Alice. No, no.

Abrí mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, mirándole una vez más, cuando uno de sus dedos tocó mis labios. Esta vez no miraba a mis ojos, estaba muy entretenido observando la zona que su dedo estaba descubriendo, con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. Un escalofrío me recorrió.

-Tienes un poco teñidos los labios de vodka negro. - Susurró.

Me detuve por completo, dejando de bailar. Sus orbes enormes y esmeraldas volvieron a posarse sobre mis ojos, sabía qué significaba el brillo que dejaban ver, pero yo no iba a permitir que nada pasara. Me deshice de nuestro abrazo, ya me había pasado suficiente por esa noche, a partir de ahora todo iba a cambiar, no podía dejar seducirme por él. Di un paso hacia atrás, Edward me miraba confuso.

-Ha sido suficiente por esta noche, estoy muy cansada, creo que ya me voy a dormir.

-Pero lo estábamos pasando muy bien.

-Sí, me lo he pasado genial, pero de verdad, quiero dormir. - Edward asintió después de unos segundos y se acercó para darme un beso en la mejilla, dejándome de nuevo estática.

-Buenas noches.

-Bu- buenas noches.- Tartamudeé.

Fui hasta el sofá y me agaché para coger los zapatos que Alice me había dejado. Sin mirar al hombre que aún estaba en medio del comedor con las manos en los bolsillos, caminé tan rápido como mi equilibrio me dejó, hasta mi habitación, cerré la puerta, me apoyé en ella y suspiré. Había estado tan cerca de arruinarlo todo…

* * *

_Bueno, bueno, parece que la tensión va en aumento... :)_

_**Laura-cullen-swan, Lynn, kkikkaCullen, ALLY MASEN CULLEN,** GRACIAS!_

_**Marylouu,** jaja si ya sabemos que es ESO, no? Bueno en cuanto a Bella, no es que se haya cambiado de bando, ella no se define como lesbiana tampoco, simplemente ahora quiere a Ángela, y no, no creo que haya un Edward POV, aunque no se sabee :)_

_**Jos WeasleyC**, jajaja Bella tiene siempre demasiada suerteee jajaja_

_MUUÁ!_


	5. La vida se mide en buenos momentos

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**La vida se mide en buenos momentos**_

* * *

.

Después de todo no podía quejarme de nada, parecía ser que mi cambio de actitud también había prevenido a Edward de que si no dejaba de tentarme y actuar así conmigo lo mejor sería no hablar entre nosotros.

Por lo menos ya no mantenía su mirada tan fija en mi, después de dos semanas de la fiesta, eso me agradaba, pues su mirada era una de las cosas que peor llevaba, al igual que su cercanía, aunque bueno, eso podía ponerle un poco de remedio si era yo la que se alejaba lo suficiente.

_**Ángela dice**__: El otro día casi me roban_.

_**Bella dice**__: No deberías acostumbrarte a ir tan sola._

_**Ángela dice**__: Sabes como soy de ansiosa, cuando alguien me pide que espere y tengo prisa, simplemente no espero._

_**Bella dice: **__Para ser tan ansiosa, parece que no me echas de menos._

_**Ángela dice: **__Falta un mes para vernos._

_**Bella dice: **__Un mes y un par de semanas, no te entiendo Ang._

_**Ángela dice: **__Yo también te echo mucho de menos, cielo. Tengo muchísimas ganas de estar contigo, pero no puedo viajar cada dos por tres, tienes que entenderlo._

_**Bella dice**__: Está bien, lo entiendo. Solo que a veces pienso que te necesito inmediatamente_.

_**Ángela dice**__: Ten siempre presente que te quiero._

_**Bella dice**__: Yo también._

No llevaba muy bien lo de tener que hablar con Ángela por Messenger, pero una de las cosas que teníamos clara las dos, era que no podíamos hablar mucho por teléfono, resultaba bastante caro, así que mejor era eso que nada. Incluso a veces podíamos vernos mediante videoconferencia, todo era mirar el lado positivo de las cosas.

Preferí no mencionar ni una sola vez a Edward en nuestras conversaciones, aunque en más de una ocasión me vi tentada a hacerlo. No quería preocupar a Ángela, yo la quería a ella, sabía lo que Edward era capaz de provocar en mi, pero también sabía que solo era algo físico. Escuché la puerta de la entrada, seguramente Alice acababa de llegar.

_**Bella dice:**__ Voy con Alice, acaba de llegar._

_**Ángela dice: **__Muy bien amor, hablamos más tarde o mañana._

_**Bella dice: **__Por supuesto cariño. Un besito enorme. Te quiero._

_**Ángela: **__Y yo a ti hermosa._

Apagué el portátil y salí directa hacia la habitación de Alice, esperando que estuviese ahí, pero no había nadie, probé en el baño, pero tampoco. Salí de allí y caminé por el pasillo, quedándome estática al ver la estampa tan sensual que estaba observando.

El hermanito de Alice se encontraba de espaldas, con una camiseta de algodón gris, manchurreada de grasa. El cabello más alborotado de lo normal y sus vaqueros caídos, dejando ver el inicio de su ropa interior negra Calvin Klein. _¡Diablos, él parecía haber bajado directamente del infierno!_

Cuando estaba a punto de irme tal como había llegado, no pude moverme. Se quitó la camiseta, dejando su espalda al descubierto, también manchada de grasa. _¿¡Dónde se había metido!_? Tocó su bolsillo trasero del pantalón.

-_Joder_. - Murmuró. Intenté girarme de nuevo, pero todo me salió mal. - ¿Bella?

Tragué saliva de espaldas a él y cerré los ojos con fuerza, avergonzada porque me había pillado. Me giré lentamente intentando pintar una sonrisa amigable en mis labios.

-¡Ey! - _Estúpida, _lo sé. Pero no era capaz de decir nada más.

Intenté no reaccionar a su cabello húmedo, lo mismo intenté con las manchas de grasa que surcaban algunas zonas de su perfecto rostro y torso. _¡Mierda!_

-¿Qué hacías? - Preguntó. Me quedé en silencio, el seguía agachándose y parecía buscar algo. Yo no paraba de mirarle embelesada, era imposible no mirarlo. - ¿Has visto mi…? ¿Qué miras? - Preguntó divertido. Me sonrojé, _¡Dios!_ Ahora sí que no sabía que decir para defenderme, ¡me había pillado! Seguramente a estas alturas ya sabía que me gustaba. - Ah, mis fachas.- Dijo mirándose y señalándose a la vez con las manos. Bufó. - He tenido un problema con el Volvo que recogí la semana pasada, me ha dejado tirado y mira como me he puesto.

-Ah, nn-o te preocupes.- Tartamudeé avergonzada.

-Hacía calor… Oye, ¿has visto mi móvil? - Preguntó mirando hacia todas partes.

-No.- Me limité a contestar.

-Bueno pues bajaré al coche. Juraría que no lo había cogido esta mañana. - La última frase la murmuró más para sí mismo.

No dije nada más, _¿para qué? _Seguramente si decía algo más iba a sonar a chorrada. Además _¿De qué estaba hablando? _Prácticamente me había dejado sin habla. Me fui directa al sofá cuando salió por la puerta y me tapé el rostro con las manos. _¿¡Por qué era tan deseable!_ Me estaba volviendo loca, pensaba que lo tenía todo controlado y de repente… _¡ZAS! _Mis hormonas femeninas se habían puesto en marcha a la vista de semejante semental… las muy desagradecidas me habían traicionado.

-Ángela, Ángela, Ángela. - Murmuré, intentando mantenerla en mi memoria. - Amo a Ángela, Edward es solo la representación de un pecado andante, solo es tensión sexual, solo es atracción…

-¿Qué dices, Bella? - Elevé mi rostro inmediatamente al escuchar la voz de amiga. La había _cagado_ si había escuchado el nombre de su hermano. No sabía qué decir. -¿Quién es solo atracción? - Perfecto.

Alice se fue acercando y se paró en medio, abrió sus ojos de par en par, al igual que sus labios, formando una perfectísima O, y chocó sus manos como su hubiera descubierto algo. En seguida se acercó a mi, casi corriendo y se tiró, literalmente, en el sofá cogiendo una de mis manos.

-¡Un chico! - Exclamó. _¿Ahora qué podía decirle? _Estaba perdida si le decía que era un chico, podría arrepentirme de ello toda mi _santa_ vida.

-No, Alice. - Intenté sonar convincente.

-Has dicho: "solo es atracción". Te sientes culpable porque te sientes atraída por alguien, es un chico, ¿a que sí? - Elevó su puño hasta la altura de su barbilla, elevando su dedo índice.- Dime la verdad. - Advirtió.

-No, Alice.- Volví a mentir. - No es un chico. - Ella frunció el ceño.

-¿Entonces? - Escuché la puerta abrirse y mi mirada involuntariamente te fijó en él, dejándome una vez más aturdida.

-¡Ey, Alice!

-Hola, Eddy. - Edward hizo una mueca de desagrado.

-Pensaba que cuando llegara a casa ya habrías vuelto.

-¿Y tú de donde vienes? Parece que sales de trabajar de un taller de coches. - Suspiré, retirando la mirada de aquel hombre todopoderoso.

-He tenido un problema con el coche. Por cierto Bella, ya he encontrado el móvil. - Me giré con cautela para observarlo y asentí.

El resto de la semana fue mejor y peor. Mejor porque yo misma había creado una especie de barrera invisible entre nosotros y peor porque era malditamente incómodo convivir con alguien esquivándolo continuamente. En cierto modo me molestaba tener que hacerlo, porque Edward era demasiado agradable, demasiado inteligente, demasiado simpático, demasiado guapo… demasiado atractivo.

Intentaba eliminar todos esos calificativos de mi memoria, intentaba pensar simplemente en mi carrera, Alice, los amigos que tenía en la Facultad y en Ángela, pero siempre, en algún momento, había un hueco para sentirme mal con Edward.

Él, realmente era una buena persona, debía estar pensando que yo era lo más desagradable que conocía, ¿pero qué podía hacer? Yo ya estaba con Ángela, y por nada del mundo deseaba engañarla, porque la quería. Ese fin de semana, me fui con Charlie y Renee a Londres, seguramente, era mejor que estar sola en ese apartamento. Alice y Edward también habían ido a pasar el fin de semana con sus padres y Jasper.

-Odio esta asignatura.- Admití aburrida, recogiendo los folios escritos del pupitre.- Es tan aburrida… y hay que coger tantos apuntes…

-Es aburrida porque el profesor es aburrido.- Dijo Eric a mi lado. -¿No sabe cambiar el tono de voz?

-Es posible. - Sonreí.

-¡Ey!- Me llamó Jessica. -¿Qué ha pasado al final con Mike?

Bufé. No tenía ganas de hablar del tema, pero después de todo lo que se había formado, estaba en boca de toda la Facultad. La pobre alumna de filología había sido salvada por un apuesto estudiante de Máster.

A Mike no le pasó nada. Tuvo la suerte de que yo misma le ayudé, aunque Edward insistiera en que no lo hiciera. Quizás Mike no había obrado bien, pero en el fondo sabía que no lo volvería a hacer y por supuesto, no se había vuelto a acercar a mi. Tampoco había que sacar las cosas de quicio.

-Ey, Jessica, tengo que salir a matricularme en una optativa que se hace en otro edificio.

-Yo he quedado con Tyler. - Me dijo Jessica.

-Vale, no pasa nada, nos vemos después.

-Claro.

Salí de mi edificio caminando con mi carpeta a rastras, la verdad es que era un estorbo tener que llevarla. No es que me apeteciera mucho matricularme de aquella optativa, pero era la que mejor encajaba con mi horario. El móvil me vibró.

-Ey, Alice.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Voy a matricularme de la optativa que te dije esta mañana, ¿te acuerdas?

-Ah, sí.

-¿Aún estás con Jazz?

-No.

-Ah… por eso me llamabas.

-¡Ay, Bella! Sabes perfectamente que no soy así. - Reí, entrando en el edificio.

-Lo sé.

-Oye Bells, ¿Sabes que en ese edificio estudia mi hermano? - Puse los ojos en blanco. - A lo mejor te lo encuentras.

-Alice tengo que dejarte, debo ir a servicios administrativos, hasta luego. - Decidí zanjar mejor así el tema.

No me costó mucho encontrar la administración, la verdad estaba muy bien indicado todo, tanto que yo, que era un pequeño desastre, había sabido llegar. Después de algunos trámites por fin pude salir del lugar, al menos ya había completado mi horario. Caminé hacia la salida guardándome unos justificantes en la carpeta, mala idea, porque tropecé con alguien, menos mal que no fue muy fuert…

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó Edward. Vaya ¿podía tener más mala suerte? Sonreí mirando hacia abajo.

-No pasa nada, yo también iba distraída.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Venía a matricularme de una optativa. - Edward asintió, sin dejar de observarme como siempre, pero esta vez parecía estar sopesando algo, decidí retirar mi mirada. - Bueno, nos vemos en casa. - Me giré y di un paso para irme, pero…

-Bella. - Me giré. - ¿Te apetece tomar algo? - Tragué saliva, ¿sonaría muy antipática si le dijera que no? Podría ponerle una excusa. - Perdona, debes tener clase. - Dijo sonriendo algo apenado. - Otro día quizá.

-No, no, está bien. - _Mierda_. Su sonrisa provocó que los latidos de mi corazón aumentasen dolorosamente.

Sabía que esto no era lo correcto, ¡lo sabía!, pero no podía hacer nada. Cada vez que estaba con él parecía que mi capacidad para razonar se reducía a cenizas y mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su presencia como si quisiera protegerse, alejarse o acercarse más de la cuenta. Iba a volverme loca.

-Así que te voy a ver más seguido por aquí.

-Puede ser, aunque creo que las clases no son presenciales, así que a lo mejor… no vengo.

-No me creo que alguien tan responsable como tú falte a sus clases. - Sonrió bebiendo del zumo que había pedido. Reí.

-Al fin y al cabo solo soy una jovencita más.

-Una muy especial.

El silencio una vez más nos embargó acompañando otra vez a la luz de su mirada que deslumbraba con descaro la mía. _Esto no está bien, Bella, _me repetía. Lo evité y escuché su risa.

-No hagas eso. - Lo miré con el ceño fruncido, sin entender a qué se refería. -No me evites la mirada. - En seguida se me enrojecieron las mejillas pero no podía dejar de mirarlo, me había quedado sin una palabra. Elevó una de mis manos entre la suya. - Tienes unos ojos hermosos, ¿te lo habían dicho antes? - Asentí.

-Claro. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros, retiré mi mano de entre la suya. - Lo raro sería que no te lo hubiesen dicho. - Suspiré cuando miró su vaso de zumo.

-En realidad… no sé que pueden tener de especial unos ojos marrones…

-Son grandes y certeros, están llenos de misterios… - Intenté disimular mi incomodidad con una risa. - Bella. - Me llamó, haciendo que tuviera que volver a mirarle.

-¿No te caigo bien? - Fruncí el ceño una vez más, debía estar pensando que era una estúpida. - Me da la impresión de que me rehuyes todo el tiempo. - Volví a sonrojarme e inflé una de mis mejillas.

-En… realidad no.

-Entonces… ¿ Por qué no quieres que seamos amigos? A mi me gustaría serlo.

Su mirada sincera me apenó por un instante, estaba siendo extremadamente infantil. La atracción que sentía por el hermano de Alice se me estaba yendo de las manos y justo en ese preciso momento él me preguntaba que por qué no quería que fuésemos amigos.

"_No Edward, simplemente es que siento que cada vez que estoy cerca tuya puedo lanzarme a ti en cualquier momento, podría romper mi relación de 2 años y medio a causa de la revolución que causas en mis hormonas, pero no te preocupes, es lo más normal del mundo, después de todo, ¿Quién podría resistirse? "_

Realmente no era una buena salida. Pero no quería herir sus sentimientos, realmente parecía triste por mi rechazo y no es que no quisiera ser su amiga, es que prácticamente no podía estar junto a él a menos de un metro de distancia, ¡menos a solas! Esto iba a acabar conmigo. Me asusté cuando noté el peso de su mano sobre la mía.

-¿Por qué?

-No es que no quiera ser tu amiga…

-¿Entonces? - Le miré sin saber qué decir.

-Creo que es mejor así.

-Entonces ¿no tengo ni una oportunidad? - Arrugó la nariz de un lado, lo cual me hizo sonreír. - ¿Ni la más mínima? - La arrugó aún más y comencé a reír.

-Supongo… que puedo hacer un esfuerzo.

Su rostro se iluminó al instante, mostrándome una sonrisa hermosa, sabía que acababa de hacerlo fatal, pero me hubiese sentido peor si le hubiese respondido lo contrario. Ahora, tendría que autocontrolarme de manera más severa.

* * *

_En finn! :) Aqui se acaban los capítulos que tenía escritos... así que igual ahora tardaré un poco más en subirlos... o no... :P Estoy feliiiiz! He aprobado un parcial y me quito parte de la materia de una asignatura :) guayyy._

_Bueno espero que lo disfruteiss! Ahora dejaré un enlace en mi perfil para las que querais ver la **nueva imagen** de este fic :)_

_**Marylouu, Jos WeasleyC, FaBiiOoliXx, Lynn, vickyevanspotter, kkikkaCullen, E. Cullen Vigo, addiction, Laura-cullen-swan, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, **GRACIAS!_

_Nos leemos en el próximo :)_

_MUUÁ!_


	6. Con la verdad por delante

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Con la verdad por delante  
**_

* * *

.

-Bella, ¿Has visto mis calcetines rosas? - Fruncí el ceño, cambiando de canal.

-No, aunque es muy raro que tú precisamente hayas perdido algo.

-Sí, no sé… Bueno, le preguntaré a Edward cuando vuelva, voy a salir con Jasper. - Me tensé en mi lugar cuando recibí la noticia.

-¿Te… te vas?

-¡Sí! - Me respondió alegre. - Me ha llamado hace un rato. Voy a ponerme las zapatillas, vamos a un sendero cerca de aquí.

-Ajá.

-Díselo a Edward.

Suspiré fuerte pasando los canales sin ver en realidad nada mientras Alice se terminaba de preparar y salía. Sabía que le había dicho a su hermano que haría el esfuerzo por comportarme de otro modo, pero me era imposible unir Edward, apartamento y Bella, era horroroso.

Me dispuse a fregar todo lo que habíamos ensuciado durante el desayuno cuando Alice salió por la puerta más feliz que unas pascuas. ¡Qué envidia! Ella tenía a su queridísimo Jasper siempre que lo necesitaba, siempre que le apetecía verlo, y encima Jasper era un sol con mi amiga… Suspiré mientras secaba la última cucharilla.

Me llegó un repentino y raro impulso por comenzar a llevar al día algunas de las asignaturas de ese año. Extraño, porque era de esas estudiantes universitarias que lo dejaban todo para el último mes antes de los exámenes, pero tenía que mantener mis pensamientos alejados. Aquellos que tenían que ver con Angela y Edward.

Alguien podría pensar que pensar en Angela no me haría daño, pero si pensaba en Angela pronto Edward aparecía arruinándolo todo, así que de momento la mejor opción era mantenerme distraída para no pensar en ese asunto.

Me moví del sofá incómoda, donde me había puesto a estudiar cuando escuché la puerta abrirse. Sabía que Edward podría llegar en cualquier momento, ¿Por qué me había puesto a estudiar en este lugar? ¡Cielos!

-Hola. - Saludó Edward. Moví la cabeza saludándole con una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Estás estudiando?

-Sí… - Contesté llevándome el lápiz que estaba utilizando a la boca.

-Vaya… ¿Dónde está Alice? - Volví mi mirada a mis hojas de apuntes, tratando de parecer ocupada.

-Ha salido con Jasper, creo que van a estar todo el día juntos…

-Así que estamos tú y yo solos. - Su voz, terriblemente entusiasmada, me tensó por completo y apreté el lápiz con fuerza.

-Supongo… que sí. - Dije mirándole por un escaso segundo, no quería quedarme una vez más prendada de sus ojos.

-Ajá… Entonces, ¿Qué te parece si te invito a comer? - Mi corazón saltó de mi pecho y después comenzó a latir de manera descomunal, se me enrojecieron las mejillas. Edward se aclaró la garganta y rió nerviosamente. - Éramos amigos… ¿no?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta e intenté mirarlo de nuevo. Sus ojos me miraban de manera suplicante, realmente quería invitarme a comer, ¿cómo me iba a negar? Era prácticamente imposible.

-Sí, claro. - Dije con una sonrisa. - Déjame acabar este último apartado y en seguida me visto. - Me deslumbró una vez más con su sonrisa esperanzada.

Todo era mirarlo por el lado positivo. Era mejor salir con Edward a comer fuera que quedarme con él a solas en casa, sí, debía convencerme de eso.

Tal y como le aseguré me vestí y en seguida salimos. Sabía que no tenía por qué sentirme nerviosa, pero ir en el coche de Edward era toda una proeza para mi. Casi podía asegurar que me estaba mirando de reojo, tenía esa inexplicable sensación de que alguien me estaba mirando, y no tenía dudas de que no estaba loca. Su olor estaba impregnado por todo el interior del vehículo y se me hacía muy pero que muy difícil mantenerme distraída. ¿Desde cuando el olor a hombre me incapacitaba de esta manera?

No sabía dónde me iba a llevar, pero tampoco es que estuviese muy concentrada en la carretera, me había propuesto mirar por la ventanilla, ya era suficiente con el olor que desprendía su cuerpo.

-Si no supiera que el Reino Unido está rodeado de agua, pensaría que me acabas de traer a otro país. - Bromeé abriendo la puerta para salir del coche. Escuché su risa divertida antes de cerrar la puerta.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no venía aquí. Mis padres nos solían traer a Alice y a mi cuando éramos pequeños. - Asentí observando su semblante nostálgico y caminamos hasta la entrada.

La enorme puerta giratoria, de la cual a los lados colgaban algunas hojas de enredaderas, nos invitaba a entrar. Me sorprendí al ver el enorme interior de aquel lugar, era un hotel.

-Esto… no es un restaurante. - Edward sonrió y pegué un brinco involuntario cuando su brazo se atrevió a rodear mi cintura e insistía para que caminara al interior.

-Lo sé, Bella. - Contestó cuando dio por hecho que no pensaba moverme. Levanté una ceja, esperando escuchar algo coherente. Abrió la boca y negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Veo que no me vas a dejar sorprenderte. - Fruncí el ceño. - ¿Es que no confías en mi? - Suspiré, quizás estaba más a la defensiva de lo que debía estar. Edward no se atrevería a llevarme a un hotel, expresamente para… bueno y ¡qué estúpida! ¿Por qué me iba a traer a un hotel cuando estábamos solos en el apartamento? Me odié por un instante por ser tan desconfiada.

-Lo siento. - Me disculpé. Elevó las comisuras de sus labios.

-No pasa nada, anda sígueme. - Me guiñó un ojo, haciendo que los colores me subieran al rostro.

Lo seguí sin rechistar. Estaba mal pensar así del hermano de Alice, cuando se había comportado en todo momento como un caballero. No era como todos los chicos de la universidad, era totalmente diferente. No sabía si tendría que ver la edad, o algo por el estilo, pero no podía compararlo con ningún chico de mi clase, era imposible.

Abrí la boca cuando me sacó al exterior, por la otra parte del hotel. Era hermoso, precioso. Al fondo podía ver árboles de diferentes tipos dar sombra al césped. Había una hermosa fuente enorme en uno de los laterales, y en el otro había una especie de lago en miniatura, el cual se llenaba gracias al agua que caía de unas rocas naturales y terminaba formando un río que llegaba hasta los árboles del fondo.

Los niños jugaban en el césped o en los columpios hechos artesanalmente que se esparcían por todo aquel lugar, mientras los padres y otras personas estaban sentadas en las mesas, tomando algo o comiendo. Simplemente increíble.

-¿Bella? - Lo miré cerrando la boca.

-Pe- perdón. - Tartamudeé.

-¿Te gusta?

-Es… muy bonito.

-Me encanta que te guste. - Admitió con voz entusiasta, mirándome de nuevo intensamente y dejándome hipnotizada por el poder de su mirada. - ¿Nos sentamos?

Era imposible comer con Edward a mi lado, y encima estando solos. Se me había cerrado el estómago por completo. Lo gracioso era que él parecía tener el mismo problema que yo, pues no había comido mucho más. Hablamos de las clases, de sus experiencias por Harvard, de Alice y Jasper, y de temas triviales. Era muy fácil hablar con Edward, siempre me pasaba lo mismo, comenzaba tartamudeando pero llegaba el momento en el que podía darle riendas sueltas a nuestra conversación… Como siempre había algún momento incómodo.

-¿Entonces tienes la optativa a la una? - Asentí. - ¿Sales a las dos?

-Sí…

-Los miércoles y jueves. - Parecía hablar para sí mismo. - Nos viene perfecto, así puedes regresar conmigo a casa y no tienes que volver a tu edificio para irte con Alice. - El corazón comenzó a latirme apresuradamente.

-No es necesario… yo puedo…

-Vamos, Bella… es una tontería volver a tu edificio cuando conmigo vas a volver al mismo lugar. Venga - Volvió a guiñarme el ojo dejándome aturdida, no sabía qué decirle. - Tienes suerte de que esos dos días yo también acabo a las dos. - Asentí, sin saber qué decir y miré mi plato, el cual estaba casi intacto. Sentí su dedo en mi barbilla y buscó mi mirada. - Va a ser un placer verte por mi edificio. - Sonrió. - ¿Sabes? Contigo todo parece diferente… es como si estuviese en otra dimensión. - Hizo una mueca y luego sonrió dejando mi mentón libre. - No pienses que estoy loco, es solo que me siento bien cuando estoy contigo. Eres diferente, Bella. - No sabía qué decir, me había quedado muda, pero esas palabras me estaban comenzando a asustar.

Claro que era diferente… ¡Y tanto! ¿Es que Alice no había sido capaz de decirle que tenía noviA? ¿O quizás sí se lo había dicho…? ¿Y si…? ¿Y si Edward estaba comenzando a sentir algo especial por mi? ¡Dios! Eso me aterraba. Cielos… yo nací para meterme solo en líos. Evité el poder de su mirada de nuevo.

-Bella… No me evites por favor. - Me pidió. - Me encanta el color de tus mejillas cuando te sonrojas. - Sus ojos brillaban.

¿Me había sonrojado? ¡No lo había notado! Y ahora que él lo decía… podía notar con mucha más intensidad el calor, debía estar como un tomate. Edward rió entredientes, parecía estar pasándoselo bomba.

-Bueno… ¿Este fin de semana vas a ir a ver a tus padres también?

Agradecí con creces que hubiese cambiado de tema, lo necesitaba. Hablar con Edward podía ser muy fácil, pero cuando comenzaba a flirtear conmigo… ¡Porque estaba flirteando! Lo cierto es que no sabía muy bien qué iba a hacer cuando estuviera a solas con él, al menos iba a estarlo dos días a la semana… en su coche, con su presencia… con su aroma.

Fue una suerte que no volviera a pronunciar ninguno de sus halagos. Realmente era algo que no iba mucho conmigo, pero al verlo a él tan perfecto, tan hermoso… era increíble que un ser como él pudiese dirigirse a mi de esa manera, era inevitable no sentirme halagada.

Después de comer me dejó en el apartamento, él debía ir a hacer un trabajo con uno de sus compañeros. Parecía un poco nervioso cuando me lo dijo, pero ni siquiera le había prestado mucha atención, realmente me agradaba la idea de estar sola, seguramente Alice llegaría antes que él y me sentiría mucho más cómoda.

Encendí mi portátil en seguida y comencé a hablar con Angela por Messenger tratando de olvidar la insistente y profunda mirada de Edward. Se había clavado en mi memoria sin permiso, torturándome y haciéndome sentir mal conmigo misma y con Angela, sobretodo con ella.

La semana comenzó bastante bien, Edward se había pasado el fin de semana estudiando y casi no lo había visto. El lunes y el martes trate de inventarme un trabajo yo también para estar todo el resto del día después de clase enganchada al ordenador. Pero sin poder evitarlo llegó el miércoles y sabía lo que me esperaba.

Salí del aula caminando hacia la salida mirando hacia todas partes en busca de unos cabellos broncíneos o alguna mirada esmeraldina, pero nada… Esperé en la salida, pasaron exactamente 10 minutos y nadie llegaba… ¿Se habría olvidado? ¿Habría salido antes y ya se habría ido? Suspiré de manera resignada, caminé hacia la puerta abriendo la cremallera de mi bolso para coger el móvil y llamar a mi amiga antes de que se fuera, pero entonces una mano me tocó el hombro.

-Bella. - Su suave voz me llamó entre jadeos y me giré. Se llevó una mano a la frente parecía cansado, su cabello estaba más revuelto de lo habitual. - Lo siento, el profesor se ha extendido más de la cuenta y cuando he mirado el reloj ya había pasado de hora. - Sonreí.

-Ya sabía que no era una buena idea, quizás ya habría llegado con Alice… - Frunció el ceño.

-No volverá a pasar. - Aseguró aun intentando apaciguar la respiración.

-No quiero que por mi culpa no acabes tus clases.

-Solo ha sido una excepción. - Terminó con una sonrisa, volviendo una vez más a dejarme sin saber qué decir. Me mordí el labio. -¿Nos vamos? - Asentí, abriendo la puerta al fin.

Casi no hablamos nada en el camino hacia el coche, solo un par de preguntas. Parecía distraído, sabía que algo no iba bien pero no quería involucrarme más en su vida, sabía que corría un riesgo enorme de…

**_¿ENAMORARME?_**

¡Cielos! Intentaba negarlo, pero en el fondo sabía que era cierto. La fuerza que él ejercía sobre mi era inmensa y mis esfuerzos por mantener las sensaciones que él causaba en mi a raya eran casi en vano.

Ya una vez hacía unos años creí estar confundida con un chico, pero solo eso, estaba confundida, realmente no quería nada con él. Sabía diferenciar entre un hombre atractivo y guapo de uno menos agraciado. Sabía que quizás podrían causar sensaciones en mi cuerpo, pero nunca eran las mismas que las que sentía con Angela y… las que Edward causaba en mi eran… tan diferentes.

Sí, me había vuelto a confundir, solo era eso. El trayecto en coche hubiese podido ser silencioso si no hubiese sido por la música que Edward había puesto. Estaba raro, muy raro, nunca, en ningún momento, desde que nos conocimos había estado tan callado. Algo malo pasaba… y lo peor era que me moría por saberlo. Bajamos del coche en silencio y subimos al apartamento donde ya estaba Alice.

Después de comer continué con mi supuesto trabajo, _es realmente pesado_, había puesto como excusa. Lo único que me hacía sentir un poco mejor era que podía hablar con Angela, pero el estado de Edward seguía atormentándome.

Al día siguiente al salir de la optativa esta vez Edward aguardaba en la entrada, esperándome.

-Hoy has llegado antes. - Dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, ¿Ves? No había de qué preocuparse. - Aunque él intentaba sonar de lo más normal, sabía que no era así, sus ojos le delataban. - Vamos.

El camino hasta su coche fue igual que el día anterior. Sabía que no tenía que abrir mi boca si no quería arrepentirme, lo sabía… pero no pude evitarlo.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunté. Edward se paró en seco.

-La verdad es que no. - Murmuró, haciendo que yo también detuviera mi paso y me girara para estar frente a él.

-¿Necesitas hablar?- Edward sonrió tiernamente haciendo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran una vez más.

-¿Quieres escucharme? - Miré a mi alrededor, pensando en qué habría detrás de su conducta, pero no se me ocurría nada, así que volví a enfocar mi vista en él, quien me miraba intensamente.

-Has estado raro.- Suspiré. - Desde ayer.

-Lo sé. Tú desde antes. - Abrí mis ojos sin poder evitarlo sorprendida y agaché la cabeza avergonzada. Fruncí el ceño en un patético intento de parecer confusa.

-¿Yo? ¿Por qué?

-¿Es que acaso crees que me he tragado lo de tu supuesto trabajo? - Suspiré nerviosa, su voz había sonado extremadamente dolida.

-Yo… claro que tengo trabajos Edward, como tú, como Alice. - _Mierda_, pensé al pronunciar el nombre de mi amiga.

-¿Y cómo es que mi hermana no tiene? - Sonrió de manera irónica. - No soy estúpido, Bella. - Suspiró. - Estás volviendo a evitarme. - Susurró.

No era el mejor lugar para ponernos a discutir, pero tampoco quería quedar frente a él como una cobarde, aunque sabía que lo era, claro que lo era. Llevé mi mano a mi cabello y la pasé sobre el mismo nerviosa. Me mordí el labio antes de hablar.

-Esto es tan difícil. - Murmuré poniendo una de mis manos en la cadera.

-¿Qué es difícil, Bella? ¿Tan desagradable te parezco que ni quiera aguantas mi presencia?- Sus palabras pronunciadas con su duro tono de voz me afectaron más de la cuenta y sin poder evitarlo mis ojos se anegaron de lágrimas para salir desparramadas acariciando mis mejillas. Traté de controlar los sollozos pero casi era imposible.

Pronto sentí sus brazos rodearme y su olor se coló por mis fosas nasales, haciendo que por un instante agradeciera extremadamente su apoyo y preocupación. Es más, aquellos fuertes brazos a mi alrededor me hacían sentir protegida y me gustaba más que lo que debería su cercanía, pero esto estaba mal, no podía sentirme así.

-Lo siento.- Susurró contra mi cabello. - Bella, lo siento, pero es que me confundes. - No me moví, estaba muy bien así, por un momento quise olvidarme de todo.

¿Y si solo fuésemos él y yo? ¿Y si yo no tuviera otra vida? ¿Y si Angela tenía razón y yo podía llegar a enamorarme de un hombre?

"_No te enamoras de un sexo determinado, te enamoras de una persona en concreto, da igual si es hombre o mujer, solo tiene que importarte lo que te aporta, lo que te hace sentir"._

Angela, pensé. Podría hacerle mucho daño, ni siquiera podía pensar en dejarla. Ella significaba mucho para mí y estaba convencida de que la quería, la amaba.

Pero en aquel momento me importaba mucho más otro aspecto que el mío propio. La intensidad con la que Edward se había disculpado conmigo y me había dicho que lo confundía, la preocupación con la que sus brazos me rodeaban. Sus miradas, sus halagos, sus gestos… todo en él me gritaba lo que estaba tratando de apartar de mi mente.

-Bella.- Volvió a llamarme, provocando que el hilo de mis pensamientos se perdiese.

Mi respiración se había calmado, pero no tenía que hacer ningún esfuerzo para que mis lágrimas cayeran igualmente, lo hacían por sí solas. Se separó de mi.

-No llores por favor. - Suplicó torturadamente. Frunció los labios. - No sé qué te pasa. - Suspiró.- Supongo que ya has podido darte cuenta de lo que siento cuando estoy contigo… - Hizo una pausa. -Hay veces en las que pienso que estás receptiva, pero otras en las que parece que huyes de mi… No lo entiendo. No quería que acabaras llorando, perdóname. - Sus manos se posaron en mis mejillas y me secó las lágrimas con los pulgares. Volvió a sonreír, pero solo para tratar de tranquilizarme, pues la felicidad ni tan siquiera se asomaba por sus ojos.

Fui incapaz de dejar de mirarle. Parecía realmente preocupado, confundido. Debía sentirse impotente por no poder saber qué era lo que me pasaba. Lo peor de todo era que yo debía decirle que no podía corresponder a sus sentimientos y no me sentía capaz, quizás eso significaba su distanciamiento completamente, pero ¿estaría yo preparada para eso?

¡Debía estarlo! No podía ser tan egoísta. Lo quería todo: quería que él estuviese cerca de mi pero impidiéndole entrar en mi vida y eso era de ser una persona terriblemente acaparadora.

Estaba tan sumida en su mirada y en mis pensamientos que ni lo vi venir. Y allí, en medio del Campus, sus labios de repente colisionaron con los míos. Me quedé estática, sin saber qué era lo mejor. El calor de sus labios me aturdió mucho más que el poder de mirada, dejándome en un estado completamente ausente, pero lo suficientemente consciente como para saber qué estaba pasando.

La insistencia de su beso aumentó, sus brazos rodearon mi cintura presionándome contra su duro torso, pero yo por mi parte me había quedado tan ensimismada con aquel toque eléctrico que invadía mi cuerpo, que fui incapaz de reaccionar, ni para bien ni para mal.

Aun con mis ojos abiertos podía ver los suyos cerrados, el ceño fruncido, debía estar frustrado ante mi reacción aparentemente negativa. Pero en el preciso momento en el que ya no pude aguantar más la estimulación de sus labios y me rendí a responderle el beso se apartó.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó. - _Mierda_, lo siento, lo siento.

Su cuerpo a medio metro ya separado del mío se movía continuamente con las manos en la cabeza, presionando su cráneo. Me sentí mal y bien. Mal por su estado y bien porque al menos no había alcanzado a responderle el beso.

Puse una de mis manos en su brazo, intentando tranquilizarle, sintiendo la firmeza y la dureza del mismo. Una descarga eléctrica me azotó la mano y recorrió mi brazo hasta llegar a alguna de mis vértebras. ¡Dios! ¿Qué era esto?

-Perdóname. - Me pidió volviéndome a mirar. Llené mis pulmones de aire.

-No, Edward. Yo soy quien lo siente. No debería haber permitido que eso pasara. Ni tan siquiera que comenzaras a hacerte algún tipo de ilusión… - No sabía como decirle que yo ya tenía novia… - ¿Es que Alice no te ha dicho nada?

-¿Qué tiene que decirme? - Las manos comenzaron a picarme de lo nerviosa que me encontraba, pero tenía que decirlo. Mi corazón había comenzado a latir muy rápido. Cerré los ojos.

-Yo… yo tengo novia.

Esperaba una reacción de sorpresa por su parte, a parte de que su miraba cambiara y me mirara como un bicho extraño, pero no fue así. Él solo sonrió, y no de cualquier manera, si no de la más dulce que alguna vez había visto.

-¿No vas a decir nada? - Pregunté agachando la cabeza.

-La verdad… sabía que por alguna razón, no tendría la más mínima oportunidad contigo, Bella. - _Si él supiera el poder que tenía sobre mi…_ - Era una extraña sensación que me decía que si seguía adelante iba a salir bien lastimado, pero no quise hacer caso y seguí adelante. Provocas muchos sentimientos en mi Bella, sensaciones que ni siquiera sabía que existían, pero no te preocupes, me alejaré de ti. Ya no vas a tener que preocuparte por mi cercanía, ni porque intente algo que me estará prohibido para siempre.

Noté como sus pies se movían hasta pasar por mi lado y avanzaban. Me quedé un par de segundos con los pies clavados en la acera hasta que por fin comencé a caminar tras de él, guardando las distancias, sintiendo aun sus labios sobre los míos, pero aún, las sensaciones que los mismos me habían causado… _¿Es que no podía ser alguien normal?_

_

* * *

_

_Bueno, me vuelvo a disculpar por el retraso. Causa: los examenes de la uni :)_

_Hay **nueva imagen** ahora pondre el enlace en mi perfil para las que la querais ver... :)_

_**Laliita, Lynn, Jos Weasley C, Laura-cullen-swan, Marylouu, supattinsondecullen, E. Cullen Vigo, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, **GRACIAS! :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, un besitoo :)_


	7. Ya nada volverá a ser como antes

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Ya nada volverá a ser como antes**_

* * *

.

Estiré de mi cabello, esperándola. Me iba a escuchar, claro que iba a hacerlo. Me sentía culpable por no haber puesto un alto cuando me di cuenta de lo que el hermano de Alice sentía hacia mi, pero ella también tenía culpa. Estaba convencida de que él le habría dicho algo, seguro… y como mínimo al menos ¡ella también lo habría notado! La puerta de su habitación se abrió dejándola pasar, hermosa como siempre.

-Hola, Bella. - Saludó confundida, supuse que por encontrarme allí. - ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Edward? - Cerré los ojos, intentando respirar hondo, llenando mis pulmones de aire y volviendo a vaciarlos, necesitaba relajarme.

-¿Por qué no se lo dijiste Alice? - Pregunté con voz contenida, aunque yo misma podía notar el alto nivel de reproche que había en esa pregunta.

-¿Decir qué y a quién? - Levanté la vista de repente dando un pisotón fuerte al suelo y observando su semblante desconcertado. Debería explicarme mejor.

-Tu hermano… - Suspiré fuerte, ni siquiera era capaz de pronunciar su nombre en voz alta. - ¿Por qué no le habías dicho que estaba con alguien y que ese alguien era una mujer? - Alice calló por unos momentos. Intentó recomponer su rostro y volverme a enseñar una expresión confusa, pero no debía saber cuánto la conocía.

-Si no se lo dije, fue porque no sé…. No se dio la ocasión, no salió el tema… no sé. ¿Por qué debería decírselo? - Preguntó sentándose a los pies de la cama. Bufé.

-Me ha besado. - Vi por un pequeño instante, que no duró ni tan solo medio segundo, como las comisuras de sus labios intentaban elevarse, pero en seguida se puso seria, eso sí sus ojos no cambiaron la expresión de sorpresa. - ¿Es que no vas a decir nada? - Se encogió de hombros y dejó de mirarme. - Estoy segura de que estás encantada. Tú sabías algo y no me lo quieres decir…

-No, Bella en serio. Yo no sabía nada.

Decidí zanjar el tema, era imposible hablar con ella y más cuando estaba segura que lo que mi amiga pretendía era que acabase con su hermano. ¡Cielos!

Edward me había dejado en el apartamento y había salido disparado en su Volvo, ni si quiera le dije adiós, él tampoco dijo nada. Tampoco me atreví a mirarle por miedo a la expresión que pudiese encontrar en su rostro perfecto.

Me tiré en la cama, enfadada con el mundo, menos con él. Mis lágrimas comenzaron a hacer acto de presencia cuando recordé sus labios sobre los míos. ¿Por qué aquella sensación eléctrica y la textura de sus labios no podía pasar desapercibida para mi? Lo sabía, en realidad me había gustado, no, me había encantado. Quizás si su beso no me hubiese pillado desprevenida, se lo hubiese devuelto.

Lloré y lloré acordándome de Angela también, porque aunque físicamente le había sido plenamente leal, mentalmente… Gruñí y mordí mi almohada intentando acallar con aquella acción los gritos de rabia que querían emerger de mi cuerpo.

A lo mejor… quizás aquellas sensaciones que Edward había causado en mi era solo el reflejo del dolor de la ausencia de Angela. Quizás necesitaba sentirme querida porque ella estaba lejos, porque la echaba de menos, pero ¿podría ser eso posible? ¿podría buscar yo su recuerdo en un hombre? ¡Es que no me cabía en la cabeza! No, no tenía que engañarme, no debía. Lo único que tenía que hacer era sacarme a Edward de la cabeza, sus gestos, su mirada, el color de sus ojos, la dureza de su pecho, su abrazo, su voz…. Su beso.

-¡Me has hecho quedar como un idiota! - No fui consciente de que me había quedado dormida hasta que me desperté. Un fuerte portazo sonó y en seguida comprendí lo que pasaba. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-Edward, espera… ¡Edward! - Lo llamaba mi amiga.

Con todo el dolor que sentía anímicamente, inclusive el malestar y el dolor de cabeza, llené mis pulmones de aire y decidí salir al comedor a calmar la situación. Cuando llegué Alice estaba llorando colgada del cuello de Edward, quien tenía el cuerpo rígido y miraba a la ventana sin mirar realmente algo.

-Ey… ¿Podemos calmarnos un poco? - Los dos se giraron de repente para mirarme. Yo miré a mi amiga, intentando evitar la mirada de disculpa de Edward hacia mi. Suspiré y negué con la cabeza. - Lo sabía Alice. ¿Por qué lo negabas?

-Es que… yo… - Volví a suspirar cuando pasados unos segundos, no salió una mísera palabra de sus labios.

-Vale, no digas nada. Te agradezco tu intento, eso significa que te debo importar de alguna manera… pero a veces me pregunto si es que quizás te avergüenzas de mi…- Le solté fríamente.

-Bella, yo… lo siento. No me avergüenzo de ti… simplemente es que… - Suspiró. Yo reí irónicamente.

-No te haré hablar delante de él si no quieres, quizás eso sea mucho más incómodo para los tres, pero esto no se va a quedar así. - Fui a la cocina, necesitaba un vaso de agua urgentemente.- Por cierto, no más peleas, ¿vale? - Hice un esfuerzo por mirar a Edward. - Estoy segura de que Alice no lo ha hecho con malas intenciones. - Después miré al vacio.- Es incómodo vivir en un mismo apartamento con malas caras y malas relaciones, así que… ¿podríamos comportarnos como siempre? - Sugerí antes de meterme en la cocina. Nadie contestó.

Decidí ir a pasar el fin de semana a casa de mis padres, necesitaba pensar y meditar profundamente. Necesitaba saber y descifrar lo que realmente mi cuerpo y mi alma necesitaban, pero si era cosa de poner a Edward y Angela en una misma balanza, el peso no se movía a favor de ninguno. Aunque claro contando con que yo llevaba dos años y medio con ella, me resultaba más difícil dejarla que rechazarlo a él.

Y tampoco era una razón de dificultad, simplemente era diferente. Angela me aportaba cosas que Edward no, aunque claro quizás era porque simplemente me había negado a establecer cualquier vínculo afectivo que tuviera que ver con él.

Había estado realmente muy pocos días junto a él y lo que él me había hecho sentir, curiosamente no lo había sentido con Angela, aunque solo físicamente, no había desarrollado la necesidad de verle y eso era de agradecer. Claro, que volviendo a lo puramente físico, nadie puede aportarte lo mismo, quizás tenía que ver más con las preferencias, a lo mejor yo prefería lo que Angela me daba… ¿o quizás era miedo a lo desconocido?

Me pasé casi todo el fin de semana en mi habitación, pensando y pensando. Hablé con Angela y realmente me sentí mejor cuando colgué, porque recordé que no le había devuelto el beso a Edward y porque el hablar con ella me reconfortaba de alguna manera, pero cuando volvía a recordar las sensaciones, la culpa caía con más fuerza.

Intenté recordar las caricias y los besos de Angie, pero desgraciadamente la mente humana olvida con demasiada facilidad. Ni siquiera sabía exactamente si estaba mezclando las sensaciones de uno y otro en un intento de idealizar lo que ella me hacía sentir o si realmente era cierto. Estaba realmente echa un lío.

La semana comenzó una vez más, y casi no vi a Edward. Se dedicaba a desaparecer del apartamento y llegar a la hora de dormir, pasaba muy poco tiempo en casa y eso me hizo sentir mal, porque yo no quería ser la causa de que él estuviese incómodo, yo no quería echar a nadie y mucho menos a él que se había portado tan bien conmigo. Estaba cumpliendo sus palabras a raja tabla y se lo agradecía, pero quizás estaba siendo demasiado radical en sus actos.

Pasaron dos semanas más, igual de distantes, igual de frías, afortunadamente después de las palabras que tuve con Alice, ella por fin me aseguró que no iba a intentar nada nunca más, aunque también me dijo algo que me dejó algo descolocada:

-Aun no te has dado cuenta, o quizás sí y quieres esconderte, te conozco más de lo que crees.

Ni siquiera le di mucha importancia a su mensaje, puesto que estaba tan corroída por la culpa que supuse ni siquiera sabía que estaba diciendo. Al menos ella y yo volvíamos a ser las mismas: uña y carne.

Los pensamientos y las sensaciones que Edward me causaba se fueron desvaneciendo o quizás guardando en algún rincón. Al menos tuve suerte de no profundizar con él en la relación que llevábamos.

Como cada miércoles, caminaba por los pasillos del edificio donde Edward estudiaba mirando a todas partes para intentar no encontrármelo, acababa de salir de clase. Pasaba por una de las aulas, cuando escuché la risa hermosa de una chica, parecía el canto de alguna sirena que jamás habían descubierto, lo que me hizo mirar hacia el interior mientras pasaba de largo. Solo un segundo después de haber pasado fui consciente de quien estaba con ella: Edward. Frené mi paso de repente, quedando a un metro de la puerta del aula.

Mi corazón había comenzado una vez más con su latido ensordecedor, pero una sensación de crispación absoluta estaba naciendo desde lo más profundo de mi pecho, extendiéndose hasta mis terminaciones. ¿Era rabia? Me acerqué solo un poco a la puerta, por suerte no había nadie en los pasillos.

-¡Que no! - Exclamó él riendo también. - Tanya, solo tienes que razonar. - Parecía estar imitando la voz de alguien.

-¿Y has visto el momento en el que le he dicho: Disculpe mi falta profesor, simplemente no llego al nivel de sus conocimientos, quizás dentro de unos años.?

-Has estado estupenda, se le ha quedado cara de pócker. - Ella soltó una tímida risa, lo cual hizo que mis puños se cerraran violentamente.

Sabía que no debía estar escuchando conversaciones ajenas detrás de una puerta, pero no quería irme.

-Acabamos de salir de una carrera, se supone que si estudiamos un Máster es para aprender, no para repasar. Yo al menos no había visto lo que él estaba explicando.

-Yo creo que tiene un serio problema. - Dijo ella con voz divertida.

-Bueno, va te invito a comer, pero solo porque me has hecho reír. - Habló él animado. Me tensé de nuevo, ¿la iba a invitar a comer? ¿La llevaría al mismo lugar al que me llevó a mi? Me acerqué a la puerta y me asomé solo un poco tratando de no llamar la atención y poder pasar desapercibida.

Fue mala idea. La sangre se me subió al rostro, pero no precisamente por vergüenza, si no porque la rabia que había sentido en un principio había aumentado en gran cantidad. Me estaba haciendo daño en las palmas de las manos de tanto apretar los puños. Apreté los dientes con fuerza ante la imagen que estaba viendo.

La chica se había acercado, quizás, demasiado a Edward. Claramente podía ver como ella miraba sus labios. De repente se me cayó todo al suelo. ¡Mierda! Intenté recoger mi carpeta y unos cuantos folios que se habían esparcido lo más rápido que pude.

-¿Bella? - Oh, oh. Respiré hondo. Sentí sus pasos acercarse hasta mi. - ¿Qué ha pasado? - Preguntó agachándose para coger un par de hojas, me las tendió cuando me puse de pie.

-Pasaba y… me he tropezado, es normal, no te preocupes. - Había quedado como una completa tonta delante de esa chica… Era hermosa, tan hermosa como él.

-¿Te has hecho daño? - Preguntó dejando caer aquel tono preocupado que al mismo tiempo hizo que la rabia se consumiera algo.

-No, no, estoy bien. Voy con Alice, seguramente me debe estar esperando. - Él asintió lentamente. La chica avanzó y puso una mano sobre su hombro, provocando que la rabia que se había desvanecido volviera con brutal rapidez.

-Hola.- Me saludó con una tímida sonrisa.

-Hola.- Contesté agachando la cabeza. - Será… será mejor que me vaya. Adiós, Edward.

Ni siquiera esperé a que me contestara, caminé rápidamente hasta la salida.

Llegué rápidamente a mi habitación y me encerré casi ignorando el saludo de mi amiga Alice y de Jasper, los cuales se encontraban en el sofá del salón. Me tiré directamente a la cama y recordé y rememoré una vez más el momento en que esa chica casi había besado a Edward… ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan egoísta? ¿Por qué me molestaba tanto? ¡Cielos! Edward tenía derecho a fijarse en otras chicas.

Y yo no debía sentirme así… Me había molestado y mucho… y tenía que tratar de cualquier modo sacarme el pensamiento de Edward de la cabeza si no quería volverme loca. Justo en aquel preciso instante, para mi suerte mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Una sonrisa se esparció por mi rostro al ver de quien se trataba. Angela.

* * *

Tal vez el tiempo pasaba mucho más deprisa, pero sinceramente yo no me daba cuenta si eso era así. Al menos solo quedaba poco más de una semana, exactamente diez días, para que Angela regresara unos días y podría disfrutar un tiempo con ella.

Últimamente Alice me había dicho que estaba diferente, y bueno no solo ella. Todo el mundo coincidía en lo mismo: "Bella, estás apagada". ¿Apagada? Simplemente me había dedicado a ponerme al día con mis asignaturas cuando me encontraba sin otra cosa que hacer. No podía permitirme pensar en él. No podía.

Edward ya no se ausentaba tanto, pero yo seguía prefiriendo evitarlo. Y el único modo que tenía para hacerlo era hundiéndome en mis estudios. Había algo que tenía claro: lo echaba de menos, ¡Y de qué manera! Había noches en las que me despertaba recordando su beso.

A veces pensaba en que quizás debería habérselo correspondido… Pero no hubiese servido de nada, nos hubiera hecho más daño a los dos.

Estaba sentada en mi cama, con las piernas flexionadas, leyendo _Orgullo y prejuicio _cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Pasa Alice. - Dije sin quitar la vista de mi libro, estaba leyendo justo mi fragmento favorito. - ¿Tienes que salir con Jasper? - pregunté subiendo la vista… Entonces lo vi parado frente a mi. Sus ojos intentaban no incomodarme, eso también podía notarlo.

No pude evitar mirarle como si estuviese hipnotizada. Hacía tiempo que no me quedaba viendo sus ojos, aquellos ojos del color de la esperanza que tanto me gustaban. Tosí incómoda y cerré el libro.

-Perdona, creía que era Alice. - Admití negando con la cabeza.

-Tenía que haber dicho que era yo antes de entrar, lo siento.

Incapaz de decirle algo mejor, simplemente me lo quedé mirando. Lo había visto caminar por el apartamento, a veces por el edificio donde hacía mi dichosa optativa, pero nunca me lo quedaba mirando, solo quería esquivarlo.

Volví a fijarme en su rostro definido, era realmente perfecto. Sus pómulos se elevaban con tanta gracia que perfectamente, inmóvil como se encontraba en ese momento, podría asegurar que los había tallado alguna especie de ser ancestral. Su barbilla cuadrada y sus labios carnosos siempre proporcionados con el resto de su anatomía pretendían en todo momento que pecara, porque eso representaba Edward para mi; un pecado…

-Quería hablar contigo.- Habló haciendo que tuviera que pestañear para poder pensar razonadamente.

-Sí claro, dime. - Dije sentándome a los pies de mi cama.

-Me siento mal Bella. - Fruncí el ceño sin entender. - Sí, ya sabes. ¿No podríamos comportarnos de una manera más natural? - Yo seguía callada, sin saber qué tenía que decir. Él suspiró, parecía apenado. - No te pido que hables conmigo cada vez que me veas, simplemente que seas capaz de compartir un lugar conmigo. Nunca te veo en el comedor y realmente me siento mal. No quiero echarte de ningún lugar, tú también vives aquí no solo en tu cuarto y…

-No pasa nada Edward. De verdad lo hago por el bien de todos. - Edward miró un lugar a mi lado a los pies de la cama, como pidiéndome permiso para sentarse a mi lado. Asentí.

-No lo entiendo, parece que huyes de mí. - Comentó sentándose.

-Y lo hago… - Susurré agachando la cabeza.

-¿Qué? - Preguntó él interesado.

-Nada…

-Quien debería huir de tu presencia soy yo… Es que de verdad no lo entiendo. No me entra en la cabeza.- Ahora parecía algo indignado. - Si tú no sientes nada hacia mí, ¿Por qué lo haces? - Se me enrojecieron las mejillas.

-No lo entiendo ni yo.- Él suspiró frustrado.

-¿Por qué eres tan rara? - Rápidamente elevé mi rostro de nuevo para fijarme en su mirada con el ceño fruncido.

Negar que era rara no era una salida, de alguna manera lo era, aunque yo hubiese dejado de sentirme rara, a ojos de mucha gente debía serlo. Pero es que él no sabía realmente por qué me estaba comportando así. ¿Por qué tenía que llamarme rara? _Quizás porque haces cosas que no entiende_, me habló la voz de mi consciencia.

No podía quitar la vista de sus dos orbes, era imposible, habían vuelto a hipnotizarme una vez más.

-No te soy indiferente, ¿verdad, Bella? ¿Es por eso por lo que no quieres verme? - Mis ojos se abrieron más de manera involuntaria. - Sí, puedo verlo en tu mirada… - Bajé en seguida la cabeza.

-Sal, Edward. - Intenté que mi voz sonara fría, pero no funcionó.

-Es eso. - Pronunció como si hubiese descubierto la vacuna contra el SIDA. Rió. - ¿Cómo he podido estar tan ciego?

-Edward, vete.- Insistí sin saber qué decir. No podía negarlo.

-Bella… - Me llamó, posando una de sus manos en mi hombro.

Me levanté de mi lugar rígida, mirándolo con furia. ¿Por qué no me hacía caso y salía de mi habitación? ¡Quería estar sola! Él también se levantó. Mi cuerpo se estremeció al notar como sus labios se habían elevado formando una sonrisa. Pero no era cualquier sonrisa, podía notar aquel brillo de resplandor en sus ojos. Se acercó hasta mi y reculé un paso y otro y otro, intenté alejarme, pero poco tiempo pude hacerlo, pues mi espalda chocó contra la pared y Edward ya se encontraba demasiado cerca.

-¿Qué pasa si decido luchar? - Murmuró a pocos centímetros de mi rostro.

Mis dedos se aferraron a la pared con fuerza y mi corazón no paraba de latir, intentando salir fuera de mi pecho, podía sentir todas y cada una de mis terminaciones nerviosas. Cerré los ojos con fuerza cuando exhaló su aliento en mi oído. _¡Maldita sea!_

-Bella… - Susurró tiernamente. - No tengas miedo por favor. Nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras. - Su nariz rozó la punta de la mía. - No deseo hacerte sentir mal.

Mi respiración se volvió casi un jadeo. Su cercanía era muy escasa y mis ganas por abalanzarme sobre él y besarle eran muchas… Dios mío ayúdame, las fuertes palpitaciones que sentía en mi entrepierna no eran de gran ayuda para resistirme a su cercanía.

Pegué un respingo cuando una de sus manos se posó en mi mejilla derecha, me sonrió con ternura y me dio un beso en el cuello, provocando que mi cuerpo se estremeciera tanto que tuve que soltar de golpe todo el aire que sin darme cuenta había retenido en mis pulmones.

-Piénsalo. - Murmuró separándose definitivamente de mi, quedando a una distancia prudencial.

Mis manos, al igual que todo mi cuerpo, se relajaron solo un grado y dejaron de aferrarse a la pared. Pero aunque Edward ya no estaba tan cerca, su voz y sus palabras me habían encendido tanto que mi razón se había nublado por completo. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer no estaba bien y que seguramente me arrepentiría, pero en un impulso que no pude controlar me lancé a sus brazos y le besé.

Y no fue un simple beso. Mis manos desesperadas se aferraron a su cabello con fuerza, podía sentir las lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, pero lo deseaba tanto… Sus brazos habían rodeado mi cintura con la misma intensidad que los mías ahora rodeaban su cuello.

Era una sensación totalmente nueva para mi besar a Edward. Podía oler su aroma tan varonil y dulce, sus labios se movían contra los míos con tanta hambre y desesperación que lo empujé hacía mi cama y me tumbé sobre él, sintiendo su duro pecho. Los dos al mismo tiempo abrimos nuestros labios y pronto nuestras lenguas se abrazaron. ¡Qué maravilla! Sentir su lengua junto a la mía era…

-Bella… - Susurró en mi oído, provocando que un estremecimiento más me asaltara.

Me encontraba tan bien, tan agusto. Sentí sus grandes manos meterse bajo la camiseta que llevaba puesta, acariciando mi espalda, mientras mordía el lóbulo de mi oreja. ¡Dios! Un estremecimiento más acompañado esta vez de un gemido. Besé su frente y bajé por su perfecta nariz para desviarme hacía sus perfectos pómulos notando su sonrisa. Bajé de aquel lugar pasando mis labios por su piel suave pero a la vez diferente, no era una mujer, era… era Edward, un hombre, no era… Angela.

Me separé por un instante mirándole directamente a los ojos. Ahora sí que estaba frita, me había descubierto completamente. Me sentí fatal, con él y con ella. Edward me miraba con tanta adoración y ternura que casi me era imposible negarle nada, porque sabía que yo también lo deseaba.

Pero por otra parte en un rincón muy escondido y que a penas había recordado hasta aquel momento se encontraba Angela. Aquella chica con la que llevaba ya más de dos años y medio, la chica que había conseguido hacerme sentir alguien normal, la chica de la que estaba enamorada y lo más importante, la que iba a regresar dentro de diez días. ¿¡Qué hacia revolcándome con el hermano de Alice!

Acunó mi rostro con las dos manos y acercó el suyo al mío, rozando nuestros labios. Cerré los ojos por aquella sensación indescriptible que me estaba embargando, pero pronto las lágrimas una vez más hicieron acto de presencia. Me sentía fatal. Inmediatamente sus labios dejaron de hacer contacto con los míos y cuando abrí mis ojos los suyos me miraban con el pánico transparentándose en los mismos.

-Bella, Bella. - Bufó. - Soy un estúpido.- Dijo abrazándome fuertemente.

Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y sin poder evitarlo sollocé y sollocé. El pálpito en mi entrepierna había cesado, pero aunque me sentía muy mal por mi comportamiento, me encontraba perfectamente entre sus brazos.

Sentía su mano acariciar mi cabello una y otra vez, tratando de tranquilizarme. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero saqué todo lo que llevaba dentro. Mis miedos, la culpa, el dolor, ¿también lo quería a él? Un sollozo más se escapó de mi garganta.

-Llora cariño, llora, desahógate. - Susurraba Edward en tono preocupado y culpable. Me besó la sien.

Después de unos minutos más, cuando mis lágrimas habían cesado y sentía la piel de mi rostro estirarme a causa de la salinidad de mis lágrimas me erguí para mirarlo. Me miraba temeroso y culpable, pero aun así tuvo una tierna sonrisa para mi.

-Lo siento.- Susurré. - Perdóname… - Pedí abrazándolo fuertemente, sintiendo como él me correspondía.

-No te preocupes mi niña… No volveré a molestarte, lo único que deseo es que tú seas feliz. Y si lo único que voy a conseguir es que llores… será mejor que no vuelva a intentar nada.

De repente, sentí como mi cuerpo perdía toda la sangre que fluía en él. Sus palabras me habían dolido más de lo que deberían. ¿No iba a luchar? ¿Y qué iba a hacer yo con todo esto?

-Me ha dicho Alice, que Angela vuelve la semana que viene. - No dije nada, solo seguía abrazada a él. - Pensaba que lo que tú sientes por mi es tan grande cómo lo que yo siento hacia ti, pero veo que lo que sientes por ella supera esto…

Sentí sus manos en mis hombros y me retiró amablemente sentándose sobre el colchón, después se giró para mirarme y me sonrió una vez más, no podía quitar la mirada de sus ojos. Estaba destrozado.

-Hasta luego, Bella.

Y así como lo dijo, se levantó y se fue, dejándome rota. ¿Qué me pasaba con Edward? ¿Por qué me costaba tanto dejarlo ir? ¿Es que… podía quererle? ¿Le quería? Me tumbé bocabajo, y cerré los ojos recordando sus besos y sus caricias, entonces el llanto volvió una vez más.

* * *

_Aquí estoy de nuevo... :) Espero que el capítulo os haya gustado._

_**E. Cullen Vigo, Marylouu, Jos Weasley C, FaBiiOoLiXx, kkikkaCullen, Lynn, Laura-cullen-swan, lady blue vampire, smile79, Laliita, Fran Masen, **GRACIAS! :)_

_Nos leemos en el próximo un besito a todaas!_


	8. Desliz

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Desliz**_

* * *

.

Tres días. Tres largos días habían pasado desde mi gran pifiada. Lo peor de todo era que ahora sí que no podía eliminar las sensaciones de mi cuerpo así como tampoco borrar su recuerdo. Había sido simplemente hermoso a su manera y a mi me había gustado. No, no solo me había gustado, había disfrutado demasiado, más de lo que a mi me hubiese gustado, porque si tan solo hubiese encontrado una mínima chispa de desagrado me habría apartado y al menos yo podría seguir con mi consciencia tranquila… ¡Pero no! Había sido algo sublime, tanto como su belleza, incluso más…

Y ahora me encontraba buscando cualquier excusa con tal de encontrármelo por los rincones del apartamento mientras él se encargaba de ignorarme por completo. Estaba frita, muy frita. Cada vez que pensaba en que faltaba una sola semana para ver a Angie todo se descolocaba y estaba echa un lío porque no quería dar un paso y luego arrepentirme de ello. _¡Cobarde!_

Alice caminaba junto a mi por el pasillo del edificio, casi llegábamos a la puerta del apartamento.

-Recuerda que te presione más para que me cuentes lo que te pasa.

-Creo que no dejarás que te lo recuerde, tú misma te encargas de hacerlo.

-¿Es que no piensas decírmelo? - Preguntó mientras abría la puerta. Suspiré.

-Sí Alice, claro. Pero cuando me encuentre preparada.

No es que me hiciese mucha gracia contarle a Alice que me había abalanzado sobre su hermano como una gata en celo y prefería guardar un poco más el secreto si Edward me lo permitía. Le agradecía mucho que no le hubiese dicho nada a su hermana. Alice ya había demostrado cuánto le gustaría que él y yo estuviésemos juntos por lo que no era una buena idea contarle en aquel preciso momento lo que había pasado.

-Espero que ese día no sea muy lejano, me vas a matar. - Comentó caminando hacia su habitación, me la quedé observando poniendo los ojos en blanco y entonces Alice frenó en seco.

-¿Alice? - Pregunté confusa. Ella me hizo un gesto de silencio con el dedo índice y después se acercó a la puerta de la habitación de Edward. -¡Alice! ¿Qué haces?

-¡Baja la voz! - Susurró invitándome con la mano a que me reuniera con ella. No muy segura de lo que iba a hacer me acerqué, aunque hubiese preferido quedarme donde estaba.

En mi cada día crecía una sensación enorme por saber más de Edward, por preocuparme de él… y eso era realmente malo. Pero fue peor aun escuchar aquella risa de sirena que ya había escuchado anteriormente. Una vez más la sangre se me subió al rostro y apreté los puños con fuerza.

-Ya hemos hecho suficiente por hoy. - Volvió a reír ella.

-Tanya, me gustaría terminar esto hoy. - Tartamudeó a mi parecer incómodo, quizá estaba nervioso…

-Aun quedan dos días para entregarlo. - escuché un chirrido, como si hubiesen arrastrado una silla.

-Pues por eso mismo… - Apreté los dientes intentando eliminar la imagen de ella muy cerca del rostro de Edward, pero era muy difícil.

-Edward…

Entonces Alice abrió la puerta de su hermano de golpe. Los dos rostros sorprendidos se giraron de repente hacia la puerta donde Alice sonreía de manera bastante molesta. Tanya se alejó un poco más de Edward pero su mano seguía en el hombro de él. Apreté más los dientes.

-Ey hermanito.- Saludó Alice.

-H-hola Alice.- Tartamudeó él.

-¿Trabajando?

-Ah sí. - La chica se levantó y caminó hasta Alice.

-Hola, me llamo Tanya.

-Hola.- Saludó mi amiga. - ¿Os quedáis a comer?

-Oh, yo no puedo, he quedado con una amiga, pero otro día estaría genial. - ¿_Por qué no te esperas a que OTRO DÍA te inviten?, _pensé con rabia en mi fuero interno. - Hola.- Se dirigió a mi, intenté destrabar mis dientes para articular alguna palabra, pero era imposible por lo que hice un gesto con la cabeza. - Bueno… - Rió de manera nerviosa. - Será mejor que me vaya. Nos vemos Edward. - Se despidió dándole un beso en la mejilla, no podía ver más aquella escena me fui a mi habitación sin decir nada.

¿¡Y ahora qué! Era normal que él quisiese estar con otra chica si yo le había rechazado y más una chica como esa tal Tanya. Cabello rubio rojizo, ojos claros, labios carnosos, pómulos alzados, alta, estilizada… ¡Eran perfectos el uno para el otro! Juntos parecían una pareja de famosos modelos. ¿Pero por qué tenía que pensar tanto? Iba a volverme loca, sí.

Esperé en mi habitación hasta que olí la comida, al menos tenía la suerte de que ese día le tocaba cocinar a Alice, pues justamente no estaba de muy buen humor para toparme con él.

-¿Y hace mucho tiempo que la conoces? - Preguntó Alice, Edward se encogió de hombros.

-Fue la primera persona que me encontré en clase, es muy extrovertida. - Mastiqué con fuerza un trozo de pan sin decir palabra.

-¿Te interesa? - Me fijé en como fruncía el ceño y después sonreía antes de beber agua.

-¿Y esa pregunta?

-Soy tu hermana, tengo derecho a saberlo. - Edward se encogió de hombros.

¿Eso que quería decir? ¡Dios! ¿Sí le interesaba? ¿Era eso? El fuego de aquella rabia a la cual no quería ponerle nombre me sucumbió, dejé el tenedor en el plato y me levanté.

-¿No quieres más? - Preguntó Alice.

-Um… no voy a cepillarme los dientes. - Contesté alejándome.

-¡Recuerda que te toca fregar!

Cerré los ojos con fuerza nada más entrar al cuarto de baño y me mordí fuertemente el labio. ¡Ag! Dios, me sentía impotente y desesperada, no quería que esa mujer tuviese esas confianzas con Edward, pero claro era inevitable mientras yo siguiese así.

Cobarde, cobarde, cobarde. Mi consciencia me lo repetía una y otra vez. Aunque no solo lo hacía por mi y es que a mi también me importaban los dos. ¿Y si le daba a Edward esperanzas y luego todo salía mal? Serían dos personas quienes lo pasaran mal, conmigo tres. Por eso había pensado en que tenía que ver a Angela para aclararme. No había pensado tanto en ella estos últimos tres días, pero seguía presente en mi siempre.

¡Pero es que tampoco quería que esa Tanya aprovechase esa oportunidad! ¡Cielos! Sabía que aunque eligiese a Angie lo pasaría mal con Edward. Bufé y terminé de enjuagarme los dientes.

Cuando salí del baño Edward ya se había encerrado en su habitación, porque ahora era él el que me evitaba. Más tarde mientras me entretenía, si se le puede llamar así, viendo una película en la televisión, Edward se despidió fugazmente y salió por la puerta.

Quería hablar con él, pero no encontraba el momento, Alice no se separaba de mi, insistía una y otra vez en que le contara qué me pasaba. Pero tuve suerte cuando el ángel de Jazz la llamó para que saliesen a cenar. Al menos me dejaría tranquila un ratito.

-¡Bells! No me esperes despierta.- Me avisó dándome un beso y cuando se incorporó me guiñó un ojo.

-Serás… - Luego reí. Al menos estaba a gusto pensando en que ella esa noche se lo pasaría bien.

Cené sola y continué viendo un programa de cotilleos. No me agradaba precisamente, pero no había nada mejor. Incluso había considerado irme a dormir temprano pero estaba demasiado a gusto acurrucada en el sofá.

Me desperté confusa aun con los ojos cerrados, pero los abrí de repente cuando sentí dos fuertes brazos dejarme sobre el colchón blandito de mi cama.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó apenado. - Es que ya es tarde, estabas en el sofá con la televisión encendida y me daba cosa dejarte allí, también despertarte y…

-Vale, vale, vale. - Sonreí sentándome en la cama. Y no era una sonrisa forzada, tampoco de agradecimiento, sonreí por aquel gesto. Había preferido llevarme en brazos antes que despertarme. Suspiró e hizo el amago de irse. - No, espera.

-¿Sí? - Sus pupilas se clavaron en las mías, haciendo que perdiera el norte.

Me levanté embrujada por el color de sus ojos y dueña de una tranquilidad que no sabía que poseía rodeé su mano para que se sentara conmigo en la cama. Confuso me siguió y se quedó allí, esperando a que le dijera algo. Suspiré.

-Yo… - Agaché la cabeza mirándome las manos. - Quería hablar contigo.- Noté como mis mejillas se enrojecían. - Realmente no sé si hago bien en decírtelo, es difícil para mi y a lo mejor lo es para ti también pero…

-Bella… - Lo miré. Sus ojos me miraban con atención, suplicándome en silencio que no fuera tan rebuscada. - Al grano.

-Pues… - Tragué saliva y volví a mirar mis manos, noté más calor en mi rostro. - Es que… Yo no estoy segura de lo que quiero.

Las manos comenzaron a sudarme por los nervios y me grité "estúpida" mentalmente cuando los segundos pasaban sin que él dijese una sola palabra. Me sentí menos, me sentí mal, me sentí ridícula.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

-Pues que estoy echa un lío. A mi… me gustó.

-¿El qué?

-Pues… ya sabes lo de el otro día.

-Bueno, yo mismo noté que te gustaba. - Ahora él parecía también incómodo con la conversación. - Pero al verte llorar, pensé que tú habías pensado en que había sido un error.

-La verdad es que no pienso nada, porque ahora mismo no sé qué quiero.

Los segundos pasaron después de mi última intervención sin que ninguno de los dos dijese nada. El silencio incómodo se apoderó de mi habitación dejándome de igual manera. Entonces se levantó de repente dejándome confundida y me miró con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Y ahora qué? ¿Me estás pidiendo que te espere? ¿Por eso ahora sí me buscas? - Me sentí mal, parecía molesto, sus ojos parecían más abiertos. Negué con la cabeza.

-Lo siento… no puedo evitarlo.

-Querías que te dejara en paz, Bella y creo que es lo que intento.

-Fuiste tú quien lo decidiste.

-¡Pero porque tú no decías nada! ¡Já! - Exclamó encogiéndose de hombros. - ¡Ahora el culpable voy a serlo yo! Tus lágrimas hablaban por ti.

-¿Y por eso ahora tienes que buscar cobijo en los brazos de Tanya? - No grité, pero me di cuenta el tono con el que había formulado la pregunta.

-Yo no busco cobijo… - Me levanté.

-Claro… - Dije ahora sí molesta.

-No lo hago… ¡Además! No sé porque te estoy dando explicaciones.

-Y yo tampoco.- Me crucé de brazos al lado de la puerta esperando a que saliera.

Dios dos pasos después de unos segundos y se paró en frente mía. Elevé mi mirada intentando parecer firme aun con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos me acuchillaron y los vi venir pero no hice nada al respecto, en el fondo quería que lo hiciera, lo estaba esperando. Su respiración comenzó a agitarse más de lo que ya estaba y me rodeó con sus brazos fuertemente para besarme.

Y los sentí de nuevo cálidos y mucho más insistentes que la última vez. Sus dientes mordieron mi labio inferior y aquello fue lo único que necesité para rodear con mis brazos su cuello.

-Este es el único cobijo que deseo. - Susurró sobre mis labios provocando que una inmensa corriente eléctrica me abrasara de repente poniéndome frenética.

Me aferré más a él besándolo con fuerza y desesperación y volvimos a abrir nuestros labios una vez más a la vez. Una vez más me nublé al sentir como su lengua acariciaba la mía, tan cálida y suave, tan dulce. Sus labios se deslizaron a mi cuello y dio un pequeño mordisco en el mismo obligándome a gemir quedamente.

Sus brazos se tensaron a mi alrededor elevándome y me tomé la confianza de rodear con mis piernas su cintura, su enorme cintura, era algo que jamás había echo y me encantaba. Cuando me di cuenta mi espalda tocaba el colchón y mis manos ya comenzaban a palpar su pecho desnudo y perfecto.

Lo miré a los ojos y me vi reflejada en ellos, porque yo también sentía ese enorme deseo. Besé su cuello como si la vida se me fuera en ello, tan cálido y grueso y en algunas zonas cerca de su mandíbula y mentón podía deleitarme con la aspereza de su piel a causa del vello que comenzaba a salir.

Me quitó mi camiseta y volvió a atacar mi boca, sus besos ya no eran tan desesperados pero eran más profundos y sensitivos. Mis manos se perdieron por el suave más de sus pectorales bajando hacia sus abdominales también duros como la piedra. Se separó y me acarició el rostro con sus grandes manos mientras me observaba directamente a los ojos, me dio un pequeño beso en los labios sin cerrar los ojos y acarició y beso cada zona de mi semblante mientras mis manos dibujaban sus hombros y se perdían en su cabello cobrizo.

A estas alturas sabía lo que iba a pasar pero no iba a parar, ya me lamentaría, ahora solo quería pensar en el presente. En mis manos viajando hasta la cinturilla de su pantalón y desabotonándolo, mientras él hacia lo mismo con el mío sin dejar de besarme.

-Tengo miedo de despertar. - Me confesó susurrando mientras me mordía el lóbulo de la oreja. Volví a gemir.

No dije nada, ya despertaríamos más tarde. Sus piernas se entrelazaron con las mías y sentí sus vellos rozar mis piernas, tan masculino y grande, pero enormemente placentero.

Su miembro duro, el cual se resguardaba en sus slips, comenzó a frotarse contra mi húmeda intimidad provocando que los dos jadeáramos más al mismo tiempo que nos besábamos.

Me aferré más contra él mientras él se encargaba de descubrir mis pechos. Sus labios volvieron a descender con hambre por mi barbilla y mentón dejando húmedos besos hasta cobijarse en uno de mis pechos. Gemí placenteramente al sentir como su cálida boca succionaba uno de mis pezones erectos, pero también lo hizo el placer de sentir la piel que rodeaba sus labios cubierta por aquella capa imperceptible de barba.

Sus manos no cesaban de acariciarme, cada una seguía un recorrido diferente. Mis muslos, mis brazos, mi cintura, mis caderas, mis pechos, mis gluteos, no había nada que él no hubiese acariciado. La respiración se me descontroló aun más cuando una de sus manos entró en mis braguitas y comenzó a acariciar mi sexo, abriendo lentamente mis labios menores. Me mordí el labio, pero al final, no pude evitar gemir.

Él seguía entretenido en mis pechos hasta ese momento, pero entonces comenzó a bajar dándome besos por todo mi abdomen y acariciando con la punta de su lengua el agujero de mi ombligo. Elevé las caderas involuntariamente y abrí los ojos mirándole. Él me observaba con una sonrisa.

No me dejó de observar mientras bajaba mis braguitas, él aun seguía con sus slips. Le ayudé a deshacerme de ellas con los pies y después de otorgarme una traviesa sonrisa se hundió en mi entrepierna, lamiendo mi centro. Sus manos aferradas fuertemente a mis caderas impidieron que las moviera y como daba gracias a Dios de que Alice no se encontrara en casa pues mis gemidos cuando llegué a la cima no eran precisamente silenciosos.

Volvió su rostro al mío y me besó de nuevo. Estiré de su cabello ahogando un gemido al notar de nuevo su endurecido miembro rozando contra mi centro. Nos rodé en el colchón quedando arriba, ahora era mi turno.

Besé su rostro: su frente, sus párpados, sus mejillas, su nariz, sus labios, su mentón, bajando por su dulce cuello hasta su duro pecho. Pasé mi lengua por aquellas líneas bien definidas, quería aprenderme bien aquel mapa de su cuerpo tan perfecto. Sonreí en sus abdominales al escuchar sus seguidos jadeos y su bajo gemido en cuanto me acerqué al elástico de sus slips.

Seguramente iba a sorprenderme, tanto como todo él. ¿O este era el secreto de su sublime perfección? Su bulto no le daba la razón a mi teoría. Y sin pensármelo más bajé sus slips mordiéndome el labio. Jamás pensé ver algo así, tan grande y dispuesto, dispuesto por mi.

Era la primera vez que veía uno al natural y me quedé sorprendida por unos segundos, fijándome en su tamaño y forma, en la forma en la que vibraba.

-¿Bella? - Preguntó Edward en tono ronco.

Lo miré y volví a mirar su erecto miembro. ¡Cielos! ¡Era enorme! De primeras no me atreví a metérmelo en la boca, no estaba muy segura aunque ganas no me faltaban. Lo rodeé con mi mano y Edward dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, me gustó aquel movimiento.

Comencé a acariciarlo mientras besaba su abdomen, su pecho y me dirigía a su boca. Edward interrumpía sus besos por sus sonoros jadeos y algún que otro gemido. Podía sentir sus ásperas piernas acariciar las mías y eso me encendía más. Mi mano comenzó a movérselas rápido cuando sentí las suyas posarse en mis pechos, pero después de un segundo me alejó y volvió a ponerse sobre mí.

Me miró intensamente, dejé su miembro libre y acuné su rostro para volver a besarle. Su miembro se frotó en mi intimidad provocando que un calor hormigueante te extendiera por toda mi anatomía, conocía esa sensación y no estaba dispuesta a pasarla una vez más así.

-Edward hazlo. - Sus manos eliminaron los mechones que descansaban en mi frente.

-¿De verdad? - Lo miré un segundo más intentando comunicarle mi deseo y le besé.

Su mano se coló entre nuestras pelvis y colocó su miembro para después empujar. Me arqueé sin poder evitarlo abriendo los ojos de par en par mientras me aferraba con fuerza a su cuello hundiendo mi rostro en el mismo. Había dolido pero no tanto como me había imaginado, era extraño pero placentero.

Besé su cuello y moví mi cadera alentándolo a que siguiera. Se movió contra mis caderas con movimientos lentos pero certeros, profundizando aun más con cada estocada. En esos momentos solo podía ser consciente del cuerpo de Edward contra el mío. De nuestros cuerpos sudorosos frotándose, de mis uñas hundiéndose en algún lugar de su espalda, de mis labios besando los suyos, de los sonidos que salían de nuestras bocas, de su miembro penetrándome desesperadamente.

Y una vez más llegué, por segunda vez, esta vez con él, al paraíso. Se dejó caer sobre mí y beso mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba su cabello sudoroso. Elevó su rostro y me miró estudiando mi mirada, esperando notar algún signo de negatividad, arrepentimiento… pero simplemente le sonreí, había sido mucho más de lo que me hubiese imaginado.

Me besó en los labios y se tumbó a mi lado, abrazándome por la espalda. Me quedé sonriendo durante algún tiempo pensando en lo que había pasado hasta que quedé profundamente dormida.

Me removí e intenté zafarme de su abrazo procurando que los sollozos que amenazaban con arruinar el momento se quedaran en mi pecho, mas no podía ordenar a mis lágrimas que quedaran recluidas en mis ojos.

Me encogí aun más, estando de lado, abrazando mis piernas e intentando respirar hondo. Todo lo que acababa de pasar había sido real: sus caricias, su mirada, sus besos, sus palabras…

Estaba convencida de lo que su piel y besos me habían hecho sentir, de lo que su aliento había provocado en mi piel… Pero eso no quitaba el sentimiento de culpa que emergía cada vez con más fuerza en mi interior, haciéndome sentir en cierta manera confundida, porque a mi me había gustado todo lo que había sentido, él me encantaba, pero había una enorme verdad en todo este asunto y era que yo ya amaba a otra persona. ¿O es que podía amarlos a los dos?

Abracé con más fuerza mis piernas, respirando una vez más, e intenté secar las lágrimas cuando noté como el colchón se removía anunciándome que él se acercaba a mi hasta que sentí su brazo una vez más rodearme y su pecho presionar mi espalda desnuda, sintiendo aquella sensación tan única y hechizante, sabía con certeza que esa solo podría ofrecérmela _él._

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó en mi oído.

-Sí.

Respondí, incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra más, sintiendo como el pecho se me oprimía y mi corazón se abría en dos, al notar como su abrazo se estrechaba y su nariz se hundía en mi cuello.

-Bella. -Me llamó con la cautela palpable en su voz, pero con esa suavidad con la que era capaz de pronunciar mi nombre.

-¿Hmm?

-Te amo.

Todo mi cuerpo se estremeció, tanto de dolor como de felicidad, _¡Dios! _¿Qué era lo que me pasaba? Su mano se paseó por mi cadera provocando que cerrara los ojos.

-Te amé desde el primer día que te vi.

Me giré para encararlo, sabía que debía tener los ojos hinchados pero su declaración me había obligado a hacerlo.

-¿Has llorado? - Su mirada culpable y apenada me hizo sentir culpable por ser tan malditamente egoísta. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro.

-Estoy bien. - Él me abrazó.

-Pero has llorado. - Suspiró. - No tenía que haber seguido, no tenía que haberlo hecho.

-¿Te arrepientes? - Pregunté con miedo. Él se separó clavando otra vez su mirada en la mía.

-No. Ha sido… lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, pero tú…

-Yo tampoco me arrepiento. Eso es lo que más me enfada. - Me miró pensativo mientras yo acariciaba su rostro.

-Me confundes Bella.

-No creo que estés más confundido que yo en estos momentos. - Él me sonrió acariciando mi mejilla también, después sonrió con añoranza.

-Cuando te vi por primera vez me vi reflejado en ti, Bella y supe desde aquel momento que te quería para siempre.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron. ¿Había sentido aquella misma fuerza que había sentido yo? ¿Era esta la prueba de que el amor a primera vista existe? ¿Habría actuado yo de manera diferente de no haber sido por Angela? Su beso interrumpió mis pensamientos. Se sentó en el colchón y comenzó a ponerse los slips.

Mi corazón comenzó a latir desesperadamente cuando comencé a ser completamente consciente de mis sentimientos. Yo quería a Angela, la amaba, pero también amaba a Edward, de manera diferente, porque como Angela me había dicho alguna vez, cada persona te aporta algo diferente, pero también le amaba.

Observé con tristeza como se levantaba, cogía su pantalón para después agacharse a por su camisa y seguía en dirección a la puerta. No me permití guardarme aquel sentimiento, tenía que decírselo. Me senté en el colchón.

-Te amo.- Murmuré con miedo. Él se giró de repente.

-¿Qué?

-No sé si hago bien en decírtelo, pero es lo que siento… te amo. - Sonreí cuando él lo hizo y volvió a mi lado en la cama dejando en el suelo sus cosas de nuevo para besarme.

Dejé que la sábana se deslizara por mi cuerpo y me dediqué a saborear una vez más sus labios los cuales se movían lentamente sobre los míos.

-¡Bella!, ¿aun no te has lev…? ¡Aaah! -Gritó ella.

Volví a cubrirme con la sábana mientras Edward se cubría el rostro con las manos. Estaba frita…

* * *

_Yupii! :) Bueno ahora sí que no se si podré actualizar este fic hasta dentro de tres semanas, el miercoles estaré liadaa entre las maletas y todo lo que conlleva hacer un viaje y bueno que también quiero ir a ver eclipse! :) que emocioon! Espero que hayais disfrutado el capituloo... :)_

_**ALLY MASEN CULLEN, clauplay, E. Cullen Vigo, yomisma, lady blue vampire, Fran Masen, Lynn, Jos WeasleyC, kkikkaCullen, Marylouu**, GRACIAS! :)_

_Besote enormee!_


	9. Viendo la luz

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Viendo la luz  
**_

* * *

.

-¡Bella!, ¿aun no te has lev…? ¡Aaah! -Gritó ella.

Volví a cubrirme con la sábana mientras Edward se cubría el rostro con las manos. Estaba frita….

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos y el rubor inundó mi rostro. Mi amiga parecía la felicidad personificada, cuánto grito y cuánto salto…

-Alice… te agradecería que salieras… - Pidió Edward. - Quiero vestirme, espéranos en el comedor.

-¡Aww! ¡Sí, sí, sí! - Y con una enorme sonrisa dio un portazo al salir. Suspiré y miré a Edward quien no pudo contener la risa y yo tuve que reírme también.

-No puedo creer que haya pasado esto.- Admití.

-Alice se está emocionando demasiado, ¿no?

-Un poco. - Él volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno, al menos has admitido que me amas. - Sonreí, suspiré y me dejé caer sobre el colchón de espaldas mirando fijamente al techo de mi habitación.

-Ya no podía negarlo, podía haberme vuelto loca. Intentaba negarlo, pero es imposible… - Dejé de ver el techo ya que el rostro de Edward se encontraba en frente del mío.

-Lo has admitido… - Sus ojos de repente se apagaron y el brillo menguó. - Pero supongo que no es suficiente para pedirte que la dejes por mi.

Mi corazón dio un brinco y la boca se me secó. No había pensado en ello cuando le dije que lo amaba. No había pensado, me había dejado llevar por lo que sentía en aquel momento, únicamente eso, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para ello, necesitaba ver a Angela, no cabía duda de que yo la quería, ya no sabía si con tanta intensidad, pero quizá se debía a que ella estaba lejos y ahora quien estaba conmigo era él.

De cualquier manera no podía darle una respuesta en ese momento, debía esperar a que Angela regresara, tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella…

-No sabes cuánto me gustaría poder partirme en dos en estos momentos…- Confesé en un hilo de voz retirando mi mirada de la suya.

-Sh. No estés triste.- Me pidió acariciando con su dedo índice mi mejilla, provocando que tuviese que volver a mirarlo. - No voy a presionarte si eso es lo que estás pensando, entiendo que tengas que pensar, solo espero que sea cual sea tu elección, seas feliz.

-Gracias, Edward. - Lo abracé con el corazón en la mano hundiendo mi cara en su cuello. - Gracias por tu comprensión, gracias por ser así, gracias. - Se separó y volvió a mirarme.

-Voy a vestirme, no querrás que Alice vuelva a abrir la puerta. - Sonreí correspondiendo a su sonrisa, me alcé para besarlo una vez más.

Tenía pensado no hacerlo más, no hasta que mi elección estuviese decidida, pero me era tan difícil resistirme a sus labios. Parecía estar en una corriente que me dejaba sin fuerzas para poder defenderme, siempre me tiraba hacia él. Uno, dos, tres besos más, se separó para volver a mirarme y me besó una última vez más.

-Podría estar así toda la vida, Bella. - Murmuró observando y acariciando mis labios. - Te quiero.

-Y… yo a ti.- Respondí. Edward me miró a los ojos, me dio un beso más y se levantó.

Nunca me había parado a pensar en una situación así. Para mi era inimaginable estar en medio de dos personas, siempre lo fue, hasta ese momento. Acababa de hacer el amor con Edward y parecía que no lo había asimilado. Tenía que admitir que me encontraba un poco perdida, sabía lo que había hecho y también sabía lo que sentía y acababa de confesar, pero todo estaba sucediendo de tal manera que me encontraba como ausente. No sabía que tenía que decirle a Alice, no sabía que explicación le daría…

Caminé descalza hacia la puerta y suspiré antes de traspasarla para caminar al comedor. Allí me encontré a Edward de espaldas hablándole a su hermana muy bajito, casi no podía escuchar. Carraspeé.

-Ah, hola, Bella.- Saludó mi amiga sonriente. Me rasqué la nuca.

-Hola. - Dije algo seria. Los tres nos quedamos sin decir nada. yo no paraba de mirar a mi amiga y de vez en cuando desviaba la vista a Edward quien suponía, debía encontrarse en una situación parecida a la mía.

-Edward ya me ha contado algo… así que no tienes que volver a explicar lo que ha pasado. - Miré a Edward con el ceño fruncido, ¿qué diablos le habría dicho a su hermana? Él solo me guiñó el ojo con una pequeña sonrisa.- De todas formas ya te lo dije… ¡Sabía que no podrías resistirte a mi hermanito! - Exclamó entrelazando su brazo con el de Edward con una sonrisa radiante. - Solo espero que no hagas el tonto. No puedo verte con nadie más que no sea ella. - Mencionó mirando en todo momento a Edward. Miró un momento su reloj y abrió los ojos como platos. - ¡Vamos a llegar tarde, Bella!

¡Mierda! ¡Era jueves y tenía clase! ¿Todo tenía que pasarme a mi? Aun tenía que desayunar. Alice salió corriendo hacia su habitación y yo aproveché para acercarme a Edward, seguro que ella me traería mis Converse.

-¿Qué le has dicho? Está como muy conformista.- Edward dio un paso hacia mi, lo que hizo que me pusiera algo nerviosa y suspiró.

-Le he contado la verdad, pero le he rogado que no te diera mucho la tabarra, sé como es… - Sonreí.

-Gracias… - Su mano alcanzó mi mejilla y cerré los ojos sintiendo aquella sensación indescriptible que solo él me hacía sentir.

-Siempre intentaré hacerte sentir bien, lo prometo. - Abrí los ojos para encontrarme a sus esmeraldas observarme con aquella adoración. Edward me amaba y yo no estaba acostumbrada a notar con tanta intensidad aquellas miradas que me otorgaba. Estuve a punto de besarle de nuevo, pero suspiré retirándome.

-Me es imposible estar cerca de ti… ¿entiendes por qué no podía estar en el mismo lugar que tú? - Edward suspiró avanzó los pasos que lo separaban de mi y me estrechó entre sus brazos.

-Yo no puedo estar separado de ti, no quiero dejarte ir… - Se retiró lo suficiente para observar mi mirada y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos. - Bella… - Susurró. -¿Quieres… que luche por ti?

Abrí más los ojos por la inesperada pregunta. Un nudo se formó en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar, aunque tampoco había encontrado una buena respuesta. Podría decir que sí, en ese momento quizá lo hubiese dado todo por quedarme con él, pero lo cierto es que aun había una pequeña parte de mi que se sentía mal por lo que le había hecho a Angela, y también porque realmente ella me importaba.

Pero tampoco quería perderlo a él, aquella situación era demasiado difícil para mi, era como un rompecabezas interminable que siempre estaría mal colocado.

-¡Bella! Toma. - Nos interrumpió mi amiga. Se quedó parada en la entrada del comedor al ver nuestra postura, pero en seguida Edward se alejó.

-Ya me dirás la respuesta más tarde.- Se acercó hasta mi oído. - No olvides que te amo. - Susurró muy bajito, provocando que mi piel se erizase, después salió por la puerta del apartamento. Escuché el carraspeo y la risita divertida y llena de felicidad de mi amiga.

-¿Nos vamos? - Solo asentí siguiéndola hasta la puerta.

La mañana del jueves pasó tranquila hasta que me acordé que tenía la dichosa optativa en el edificio donde estudiaba Edward. No había parado de pensar en ningún momento en el desastre que había llevado a cabo la noche anterior. Lo que más me molestaba de todo el asunto era la plenitud que había sentido con aquel acto. Estaba mucho más confundida de lo que pensaba aquella mañana, el tiempo alejada de Edward me había hecho recapacitar más seriamente sobre lo que había hecho.

Y Angela permanecía en mi memoria ahora incluso más que el propio Edward. Lo estaba haciendo todo mal. No podía permitirme estar viviendo un romance con Edward cuando mi relación de más de dos años y medio venía a visitarme muy pronto, tenía que esperar, tenía que verla, tenía que hablar con ella. Quizá la verdad de todo lo que había pasado con Edward terminara en drama, no sabía que iba a pasar cuando se lo contara todo a Angela. No quería hacerle daño… pero no podía mentirle.

-Te salvas porque Edward me ha hecho jurar y perjurar que no sería pesada con el tema… - La miré, Alice estaba tratando de evitar mi mirada, después miré alrededor, al menos no había nadie conocido.

-No deberías hablar de este tema aquí, Alice, no seas imprudente. - La regañé susurrando. Ella solo rió.

-En serio… - Murmuró acercándose más a mi, tomándome de la mano y presionándola cómplicemente. - Te ha gustado, ¿verdad? - Me mordí el labio, ya que me rehusaba a contestar a esa pregunta. - Venga… no seré pesada, te lo he dicho, solo necesito saber qué te ha parecido.

-Tú eres la sabelotodo, por lo que deberías saber eso también.

-Quiero que tú me lo digas. - La fulminé con la mirada, pero ella en ningún momento eliminó aquella sonrisa complaciente.

-¡Sí! ¿Contenta? - Exclamé molesta.

Puse los ojos en blanco y seguí caminando como si nada mientras Alice volvía a reír y a pegar palmaditas con sus manos. Estaba realmente feliz.

-Pero no hay nada decidido aun, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

-Sé que acabarás con él. - Dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Suspiré y seguimos caminando hacia la cafetería donde nos esperaba Jasper.

La siguiente hora estuve mucho más nerviosa de lo habitual, sabía que cuando acabara la clase tenía que ir a mi optativa y que cabía la posibilidad de encontrarme a Edward. Intenté relajarme e ignorar el hormigueo que invadía mis manos y los escalofríos que de vez en cuando me envolvían cada vez que pensaba en la noche anterior. Lo recogí todo y me despedí de Alice hasta dentro de una hora, porque aunque hubiese pasado la n oche con Edward no significaba que lo que él y yo habíamos pactado se rompiese. Iba a seguir volviendo a casa con Alice.

Por suerte al entrar al edificio no encontré rastro de mi querido… a estas alturas podría llamarlo ¿amante? Ciertamente en la situación que me encontraba y después de todo lo acontecido ese apelativo le quedaba bastante bien. El problema era que yo no lo consideraba un amante. El había sido la luz que me había deslumbrado desde el primer momento.

Con suerte y un poco de tensión ingresé en mi clase. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verlo, lo quería… ¿cómo no iba a querer verlo? Pero sabía que si pasaba más del tiempo necesario con el y sin compañía las cosas acabarían de igual forma que la noche anterior y ¿cómo iba a mirar a Angela a la cara cuando regresara?

La hora que últimamente te me hacía más pesada de lo normal se me había pasado volando, quizá porque no quería encontrarme a Edward al salir y claro, ya se sabe que cuando menos quiere alguien que pase algo más deprisa acaba sucediendo. Y como no, tenía razón.

Frené en seco y suspiré antes de reanudar mi paso pero volví a detenerme inmediatamente, observando la puerta del edificio con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aunque en seguida los entrecerré, igual que tuve que cerrar los puños, cuando vi avanzar hacia Edward a Tanya.

La ira me invadió por completo y una vez más aquel sentimiento que había estado intentando esconder con tanto ahínco resurgió. Los celos me hicieron bufar y casi podía jurar que sentía como de las orejas me salía humo.

Edward se estaba riendo con Tanya por algo que ella le había dicho al oído, sabía que no tenía que molestarme, después de todo no podía desconfiar de Edward, pero tampoco podía confiarme demasiado. Yo nunca le había dicho que sí quería que luchase por mi y él, como hombre, siempre debía tener a alguien más por si yo lo rechazaba. Eso era siempre así, ¿no?

Edward giró el cuello como buscando algo y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando me vio. Sonrió y alzó la mano agitándola y haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza para que me acercara… perfecto.

-Hola, Bella.- Saludó la chica.

-Hola… - Dije seca. Miré a Edward, quien me sonreía tiernamente, después me enseñó el móvil que llevaba en la mano.

-Estaba a punto de llamarte. - Fruncí el ceño.

-¿A mi? ¿Por qué? - Escuché un suspiro… Tanya.

-Tengo que irme.- Anunció ella. Edward asintió.

-Nos vemos.- Dijo él. Se despidió dándole dos besos.

-Hasta luego, Bella. - Me dijo con una radiante sonrisa. No podía creer como Edward teniendo a aquella amiga podía haberse fijado en mi.

-Adiós.

Esperé a que Tanya se alejase lo suficiente, envidiando el movimiento de caderas que lucía. Era tan perfecta como Edward, aun no entendía qué tenía yo si ella me sobrepasaba en todo.

-¿Y bien? ¿Por qué ibas a llamarme? - Pregunté mirándolo.

-Alice me ha llamado cuando salía de clase, me ha pedido el favor de que te llevara a casa, porque ella se iba con Jasper. - Abrí la boca y enarqué las dos cejas, sin poder creerlo. Edward rió quedamente y después suspiró. - No se lo tengas en cuenta, supongo que quiere ayudarme.

-Y a mi que me parta un rayo, ¿no? Amigas para esto…

-Vaya… no sabía que te desagradaba tanto mi compañía.- Supuso él en tono divertido. - Negué con la cabeza bajando las escaleras y saliendo del edificio.

-Solo intento hacer lo mejor para los tres…- Murmuré.

Caminamos hablando de lo que habíamos hecho aquella mañana hacia el Volvo. El día había amanecido soleado pero con el paso del tiempo habían comenzado a aparecer una nubes bastante negras, sabía que seguramente iba a caer una buena tormenta… ¡Y Alice con Jasper!

-¡No puede ser! - Exclamé cuando la lluvia con toda su furia caía sobre el Volvo. Suspiré molesta. -¿Tienes un paraguas en el coche?

-No… - Aparcó en frente del apartamento.

-No me lo puedo creer.

-Podemos esperar un poco a ver si amaina. De todas formas solo hay que correr un poquito para llegar a la entrada.

-Odio la lluvia, ¿no te lo había dicho? - Me miró e infló una de sus mejillas. Retiré la mirada, aquel gesto en él siempre me parecía adorable. Rió.

-Toma. - tenía extendida su mano hacia mi ofreciéndome la chaqueta que llevaba puesta. - Así al menos no te mojarás tanto. - Se encogió de hombros y yo sonreí tiernamente.

-No hace falta… odio la lluvia pero me las arreglaré. - Él negó.

-En serio, no me molesta mojarme un poquito. - Volví a sonreír.

-No importa, no quiero molestarte. - Retiré mi mirada de la suya, el estar tan cerca de Edward en un lugar tan diminuto era bastante peligroso. Su mano acunó mejilla y me hizo mirarle de nuevo.

-No es ninguna molestia para mi, me voy a sentir mejor si la aceptas… ya que no puedo hacer otra cosa… - Sabía que no tenía opción, así que dejé de insistir y la cogí. - ¿Estás preparada? - Asentí. - Uno, dos… y ¡Tres!

Salí del coche con tanta prisa, con tanto deseo por llegar a la entrada del apartamento que al cruzar la carretera me tropecé con mi propio pie… ¡Bien Bella, genial! Ahora me encontraba en el suelo y empapada por todas partes a causa de que el asfalto se encontraba bastante mojado.

-¡Bella! ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó preocupado Edward ayudándome a levantar.

-S-sí. - Dije avergonzada. No me podía pasar en otro momento…

-Ven.- Rodeó mi cintura con su brazo, él también se encontraba empapado.

Comencé a estremecerme a causa del frío que comenzaba a sentir. Y no era para menos, mi ropa estaba empapada y el pelo me goteaba, además a las Converse también parecían haberle entrado agua. Edward comenzó a frotar mi brazo con su mano.

-¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó abrazándome más fuerte en el ascensor.

-N-no creas que no me d-doy cuenta de q-q-que te estás aprovechando d-del momento. - Él se echó a reír.

-La verdad es que no me quejo.- Admitió pasando sus manos por mi espalda para de alguna manera intentar darme calor. Salimos del ascensor y entramos en el apartamento. - ¿Te has hecho daño antes?

-No, n-no, estoy bien… - Reí. - Soy algo patosa.

-Por un momento había pensado en que te habías roto algo.

-¿Tan mal h-he caído? - Pregunté con una sonrisa. El rió quedamente y se encogió de hombros.

-¡Ey! - Exclamé poniéndome de puntillas y pasando mi mano por su cabello humedecido, él rió.

Nos quedamos mirando por unos instantes, los estremecimientos de frío dejaron paso a los del otro tipo. Sabía que tenía que irme a duchar en ese momento pero mis pies parecían haberse clavado allí. Me mordí el labio sin dejar de mirarlo, sus ojos también se habían clavado en los míos sin ningún tipo de compasión. Dio un paso restando la poca distancia que había entre nosotros y noté como mi respiración se cortaba.

Su mano descansó en mi mejilla y cerré los ojos inspirando fuertemente. Había dejado de tener frío. Abrí los ojos para encontrarme los suyos a tan solo centímetros de los míos, miré sus labios, aquellos que me habían hechizado la noche anterior y aquella misma mañana.

-Acabo de decidir lo que voy a hacer.- Susurró muy cerca de mi rostro.

-¿Y qué harás? - Besó mis labios con tan solo un roce, pero fue suficiente para que perdiera el resto de mis sentidos.

-Sé que no vas a contestar a mi pregunta de esta mañana… pero no voy a hacer el tonto, voy a luchar por ti. Eres lo que quiero y no quiero dejarte escapar. - Exhaló su aliento en mi oído provocando que diera un respingo y mis manos aterrizaran en su duro pecho. - Te quiero, Bella.- Murmuró. Alzó lentamente el rostro y acunó con sus dos manos el mío. - Te quiero y te deseo.- Aseguró frunciendo el ceño.- Te deseo como nunca he deseado a nadie.

Ya era demasiado tarde para rechazarlo, después de sus palabras no podía actuar racionalmente, simplemente tenía que actuar a partir de lo que mi instinto me repetía una y otra vez. Me iba a dejar llevar una vez más y en ese momento no había lugar para arrepentimientos, no había lugar para pensar en otras personas. En ese momento solo estábamos él y yo.

Dejé caer mi cuello hacia atrás cuando sus labios comenzaron a besar mi cuello y jadeé cuando su lengua hizo contacto con mi piel. Llevé mis manos a su cabello mojado, más sensual que nunca y me apreté más a su cuerpo.

-Vas a conseguir que pierda la cordura. - Murmuró quitando mi camisa, yo seguidamente me deshice de la suya.

-Cállate y bésame.- Ordené rodeando su cuello con mis brazos y trabando mi boca en al suya con un afán casi febril.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, amor.- Susurró sobre la piel de mi escote, llevando sus manos al broche del sujetador.

Yo arrastré las mías por todo su pecho musculoso, sintiendo las líneas una vez más que lo formaban, bajando por su abdomen y maravillándome de nuevo por su forma perfecta. Una vez más el cuerpo de aquel hombre me había hechizado. Llegué al botón de sus pantalones y me deshice de ellos.

Sin previo aviso me elevó con las manos en mi trasero y caminó, no sabía dónde pues no había abierto los ojos, seguía concentrada en el sabor adictivo de su piel pálida. Supe entonces donde me encontraba cuando él se sentó, dejándome a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, al rozar con mi antebrazo el respaldo del sofá.

Me aferré más a él consiguiendo un roce exquisito con su intimidad. Mi centro palpitaba dolorosamente, me levante queriéndome deshacer de mis vaqueros empapados. Desabotoné el botón de mis jeans y bajé la cremallera para quitármelos junto con mis braguitas mientras Edward bebía del manantial que le ofrecían mis pechos haciéndome gemir y provocando que me quedara casi sin fuerzas.

Sus manos ayudaron a quitarme los pantalones pues se habían pegado a mi piel a causa del agua, y a la vez besaba y lamía mi ombligo, estaba volviéndome loca.

-Edward… - Gemí.

Levanté los pies para deshacerme por fin de toda mi ropa y volví a sentarme sobre él. Lo miré fijamente a aquellos ojos verdes, los cuales me observaban con el hambre grabado. Hambre de mi y de mi cuerpo, aquella idea me gustaba demasiado. Me di cuenta de que él aun llevaba su ropa interior cuando me rocé con él.

-Llevas mucha ropa aún. - Susurré en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo al final y provocando que un gemido se escapase de sus labios. Mi centro palpitó en respuesta.

-Eso lo puedo solucionar.

-Yo también puedo. - Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo besé en los labios y continué bajando por su cuello, pasando la punta de mi lengua por su pecho y por sus abdominales, así que terminé quedando se rodillas en el suelo. Bajé sus slips completamente y con mis manos acaricié sus muslos sin perder contacto con su mirada que en todo momento no perdía de vista la mía.

Le lancé una sonrisa traviesa y tomé su miembro con una mano provocando que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás y se pegara un buen golpe con la pared. Reí descaradamente con la respiración agitada. Me miró fulminándome con la mirada.

-¿Estás bien? - Pregunté elevándome para quedar frente a su rostro.

-Perfectamente. - Aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa.

Miré sus labios, los cuales me hacían pecar al instante. Nunca me había sentido tan atrevida en el terreno sexual como en ese momento. Lamí sus labios y luego los besé mordiendo su labio inferior al final.

No me había vuelto a sentir sobre sus piernas, así que tenía las manos apoyadas en el respaldo del sofá, cada una a un lado de su cabeza. Me puse de rodillas de nuevo y esta vez sí que probé su miembro. Era algo extraño y nuevo, mi lengua resbalaba con facilidad por toda su longitud y sobretodo por su punta. Pero lo que más me agradaba de aquel acto eran los bufidos y los gruñidos de aquel ser tan perfecto que tenía conmigo.

Abrí los ojos y me encontré con sus abdominales contraídos, una gota de sudor resbaló por su estómago avanzando por las líneas de su abdomen y acabando escondiéndose en su bello púbico. Su mano entonces se enredó en mi cabello y gemí.

-Bella… - Gimió llamándome. - Bella.

Miré hacia arriba y su rostro estaba descompuesto por el placer. Saqué su miembro de mi boca y sonreí antes de volver a sentarme sobre sus piernas a horcajadas. Acaricié su cabello con las dos manos desde las sienes hasta su coronilla mientras lo miraba a los ojos. Edward me amaba, me lo gritaba en silencio aquel resplandor de su mirada, aquel deseo tan vivo que teñía el color de sus ojos, la forma en que sus manos se aferraban a mi cintura, como no queriendo que me fuera a ir nunca. Apoyé mi frente en la suya y cerré los ojos, dejando salir por mi boca lo que sentía en aquel momento.

-Te amo.

Acunó mi rostro con sus dos manos y me dedicó una enorme sonrisa cuando abrí los ojos. Su dulce aliento se colaba por mi boca haciendo que ya no pudiera resistir más la espera, el dolor en mi entrepierna me lo estaba comunicando. Lo necesitaba.

-Yo también. - Respondió besándome después.

Rodeé con mi mano su miembro mientras sus manos se habían entretenido con mis pechos. Al notar mis intenciones me detuvo por un instante, me retiró de su lado y se levantó para alcanzar su pantalón, después me mostró lo que había sacado del bolsillo con una sonrisa.

¡Cielos! Claro… el preservativo…

Me elevé levemente y posicioné su miembro en mi centro para descender lenta y tortuosamente. El placer hizo que me arqueara y a la vez me aferré más a Edward sintiendo como mis pechos presionaban su torso.

-Oh, por favor, Bella.- Gimió sobre la piel de mi cuello mordiéndolo al final.

-Edward.- Gemí, escondiendo mi rostro en su cuello mientras él ayudaba a moverme más rápidamente sobre él con sus manos en mis caderas.

Llegó un momento en que nuestros gemidos y jadeos no paraban de salir de nuestros labios. Retiré mi rostro de su cuello y apoyé mi frente en la suya besando la punta de su pequeña nariz sin detenerme en el vaivén que mantenían nuestras caderas. Él buscó mis labios y los besó fervientemente.

Los casi gritos que salían de mi garganta me obligaron a dejar de seguir besándolo. Casi estaba segura de que iba a morir por el placer enorme que me estaba invadiendo. Enterré mis dedos en su espalda, pegándome más a él. Encogí los dedos de mis pies y el resto de mi cuerpo se contrajo con ellos cuando llegué al pleno paraíso.

Edward tardó un poco más, pero solo unos segundos más. Lo sentí abrazarme con más fuerza, mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja y dejó escapar un gruñido.

-Una perfecta forma de entrar en calor.- Comenté haciendo que él riera débilmente.

Fue cuando mi respiración se regularizó cuando comencé a sentirme cada vez más culpable. Me estremecí de la culpabilidad, sintiéndome aún peor que antes, pero no podía contenerme a las emociones que él me hacia sentir.

La imagen de Angela cruzó mi mente y en seguida me levanté, caminé hacia donde se encontraba la camisa húmeda de Edward y me la puse.

-Bella… - Sentí las lágrimas resbalar por mis ojos.

¿Cómo podía cambiar de humor tan repentinamente? Comencé a sollozar aún de espaldas.

-Bella.- En seguida sentí sus manos en mis hombros. - Perdóname, otra vez lo he vuelto a hacer. Otra vez… No llores por favor. - Me giré para encararlo y negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a hablar.

-Tú no tienes la culpa, lo he hecho porque he querido, porque mi cuerpo me lo ordena, porque son demasiadas sensaciones, porque te quiero… pero… es tan dificil… Me siento tan mal por ella…

-Porque la quieres.- Confirmó él.

-Sí…

-Yo… te quiero, Bella, pero debes entender que no voy a querer compartirte con nad… - No lo dejé terminar, pues llevé mi dedo índice para interrumpirlo.

-No te estoy pidiendo que me compartas, creo que tampoco seria capaz de hacer algo así. No es mi estilo, pero… quiero estar segura de lo que hago. Quizá hasta debería alejarme de los dos, porque parece que lo único que sé hacer es hacer daño. Dios mío, cuando Angela se entere… - Edward me abrazó con fuerza.

-Tranquila mi amor… pase lo que pase siempre te voy a apoyar…

Y lo abracé con fuerza, porque en aquel momento ya no podía hacer nada más. Me di cuenta entonces, que apenas echaba en falta a Angela: un motivo más para sollozar. Los besos y las caricias de Edward parecían haberse llevado las sensaciones que ella causaba en mi, ni siquiera me interesaba en recordarlo.

Lo que más me importaba en aquel momento era con qué cara iba a mirarla a la cara, porque ya no había vuelta atrás. Mi decisión era casi definitiva.

* * *

_Pues aquí regreso :) Espero que os guste el capitulooo. _

_**E. Cullen Vigo, lilpao, sophia18, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Fran Cullen Masen, kkikkaCullen, Lynn, Jos WeasleyC, Marylouu, Jessica, Laliita**, GRACIAS! :)_

_Nos leemos en el proximo, un besito :)_


	10. Ignorando la realidad

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Ignorando la realidad**_

* * *

.

-¿Qué? Ah, no, no estoy rara. - Intenté afirmar con la voz firme.

Como sabía, Angela había notado mi cambio. ¿Cómo iba a fingir que todo seguía igual, cuando las cosas con Edward a cada momento se volvían más sólidas? ¿Cómo iba a disimular que había comenzado a querer con un amor que se tornaba a cada segundo más desmesurado a un hombre? ¿Cuál iba a ser el remedio para no hacerle daño?

Había pensado seriamente, la noche anterior, tumbada al lado de Edward en la cama de mi habitación, a escondidas de Alice, que lo mejor sería decir la verdad de una vez, ser sincera con Angela y deshacerme de esta culpa que me estaba carcomiendo a cada segundo. Pero no sería valiente por mi parte confesarle por vía telefónica que la había estado engañando con el hermano de Alice.

También había pensado en decirle que lo que sentía por ella se estaba consumiendo y que la llama que mantenía encendido ese sentimiento se había apagado, pero temía que ella apresurara su viaje y después sí tuviera que contarle toda la verdad, porque aquella solo era una parte. Y para eso, era mejor que ella estuviera esos últimos días tranquila, ya después hablaríamos, podría tranquilizarla mejor cara a cara.

-No me mientas cariño. Te noto un poco ausente cuando te hablo, ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Te duele algo? - Dejé de morderme el labio inferior cuando Edward acarició mi mentón pidiéndomelo en silencio. Lo miré, él estaba conmigo.

-Estoy bien, no te preocupes por mi.

-¿Cómo no me voy a preocupar? ¡Estamos a kilómetros de distancia! ¿Estás triste?

-No, no…

-¿Es porque me echas de menos?

Mi corazón recibió una punzada de angustia ante aquella pregunta. ¿Qué debía responderle para no mentirle y no hacerle daño a la vez? Agaché la mirada dejando de mirar al hombre que tenía frente a mi, pues la vergüenza me consumía.

-Tengo que estudiar Angela, mañana hablamos. - Escuché su suspiro pesado al otro lado de la línea.

-Bueno… como quieras, pero estás muy rara, no me lo puedes negar.

-De verdad, estoy bien, mañana hablamos.

-Si me llamas… porque últimamente parece ser que repeles los teléfonos, te quiero. - Se me encogió el corazón.

-Y… yo.

Suspiré colgando el teléfono y al momento me encontraba entre los brazos de Edward, los cuales siempre me reconfortaban. Ya le había dicho que no podía estar separada de él, pero jamás le había comunicado cuál era mi decisión, lo haría al final, cuando todo estuviese aclarado, entonces realmente sabría que debería hacer.

Acaricié con mi frente la piel expuesta de su pecho, a causa de su camisa desabotonada en la parte superior. Alice como cada viernes había salido a cenar con Jasper y Edward en teoría había salido con unos amigos a tomar algo. Alice no podía saberlo, no quería que se hiciera ilusiones tampoco. Sus manos acunaron mi rostro y me separó un poco de su cuerpo para mirarme con aquellos ojos verdes, los cuales luchaban por averiguar lo que estaba pasando por mi cabeza en aquellos instantes.

-Estoy bien.- Dije intentando tranquilizarle mientras escondía mi cara en su cuello y aspiraba su aroma, intentando de aquel modo relajarme.

-¿Estás segura de lo que vas a hacer?- Preguntó, provocando que volviera a erguir mi cabeza para mirarle con el ceño fruncido.

-Sí… creo que es lo mejor.

Tampoco se me había pasado por la cabeza dejar las cosas como estaban. Ya no sería capaz de mirar a Angela a la cara sabiendo lo que había pasado con Edward. Pero había algo dentro de mi, una duda, cien veces más fuerte que mi temor por todo lo que estaba pasando que no me dejaba tampoco dormir.

-Edward… - Lo llamé mientras acariciaba uno de sus brazos que rodeaba mi cintura. Estábamos sentados en el sofá del comedor, en aquel lugar donde la noche anterior habíamos proclamado por segunda vez nuestro amor.

-Dime.- Murmuró dándome un beso en la coronilla, elevé mi rostro para poder mirarle a los ojos y suspiré.

-Si… yo… - Me frené muerta de miedo.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué te inquieta, amor? - La piel se me puso de gallina al escuchar aquel apelativo de sus labios.

-Es que… - Volví a intentarlo, pero a cada segundo me estaba arrepintiendo más de haberle llamado. - Tú ya sabes lo que ha pasado, juegas con esa ventaja, hablando claro, le he sido infiel a mi pareja contigo…

-Sí… supongo que sí… - Agaché la mirada.

-Si yo al final te eligiera a ti… ¿tú no pensarías en que podría hacerte lo mismo que le hice a Angela?

Su mutismo hizo que elevara de nuevo mi cabeza para ver su expresión, para observar su rostro. Esperaba cualquier expresión menos una tierna y reconfortable sonrisa. ¿Es que no le importaba?

-Cabría la posibilidad de que volvieras a hacerlo… - Agaché de nuevo mi mirada avergonzada. - Pero si me eligieras a mi lo harías porque realmente estás segura de lo que haces… así que no tendría miedo.- Volví a subir mi mirada sorprendida. - Noto cuánto me quieres mi niña, en tus miradas, en tus gestos, en tus caricias, en tus besos… en tu cuerpo.- Me sonrojé y él acarició una de mis mejillas provocando que el calor en estas se incrementase. - Te quiero, jamás había sentido algo así por nadie.

¿Por qué siempre me derretían sus palabras? ¿Sería por qué ya no había marcha atrás y él era mi destino? ¿Sería porque ya estaba completamente enamorada de él y yo intentaba retrasar lo inevitable? No pude evitar contestarle con una sonrisa. Su mirada bajó de mis ojos a mis labios y con su dedo índice acarició el inferior mientras se inclinaba.

Lo cierto era que nunca había sentido una sensación así cuando me besaban. Era como si sus labios fueran el agua que yo necesitaba para vivir. Se deslizaban sobre los míos con tanta delicadeza, pero con tanta devoción y sensualidad a la vez… era tan difícil resistirse a lo que ese hombre me daba sin proponérselo.

Pronto comencé a hiperventilar, las mejillas se me enrojecieron más aún y mis brazos envolvieron su cuello para apretarme más contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos se habían ceñido a mi cintura presionándome fuertemente contra él. Siempre me olvidaba de todo cuando me besaba.

A medida que pasaban los días notaba como toda la confusión en mi mente te despejaba dejando un único camino libre a seguir y siempre era el mismo: Edward. Pero tampoco quería precipitarme, sobretodo para no hacerle daño a él. También debía probarme a mi misma cuando volviera a ver a Angela. Para estar con Edward tenía que sentirme bien conmigo misma primero, así podría sentirme bien con él también.

En esos momentos, cuando sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y mi cuello mientras me besaba aun me sentía atada de pies y manos a un lugar al que ya no pertenecía… Se separó de mi, mirándome a los ojos con aquel resplandor cada vez más intenso en su color verde. Quizá no estaba haciendo del todo bien esto, quizá Edward se estaba haciendo demasiadas ilusiones… Agaché la mirada.

-Todo se va a arreglar.- Me animó. Que bien no dijera algo como: _y podremos estar juntos._

-Eso espero.- Suspiré.- Solo quiero que los tres estemos bien.

-Lo estaremos, estoy convencido de que harás lo mejor para los tres.

Me sentía bien así, en silencio, rodeada por los brazos de Edward, sintiendo su respiración, agradeciendo los besos que de vez en cuando le otorgaba a mi cabello, a mi sien, al dorso de mi mano. Solo había dos opciones posibles para su comportamiento: o me quería tanto que iba a apoyarme incondicionalmente o realmente le importaba tan poco que le daba igual todo.

Pero la segunda opción era bastante poco probable, por la manera en la que siempre me miraba, por la manera en la que sus labios acariciaban los míos, por la manera en la que sus palabras salían de sus labios… Él me quería, me quería de verdad.

Me retiré inmediatamente del abrazo de Edward cuando comencé a escuchar la llave del apartamento y fingí muy bien estar viendo la televisión.

-Ey, buenas noches.

-Hola, Alice.- Respondimos los dos a la vez, cada uno en una esquina.

-¿Cómo te lo has pasado?- Pregunté.

-Muy bien, como siempre.- Dijo guiñando un ojo. Ag, Alice. - Que callado estás, Edward.- Comentó sentándose entre ambos, ya que había espacio suficiente.

-Solo estaba relajado.

-¿Tú lo has pasado bien?- Preguntó recostando su cabeza en el hombro donde hacía minutos había descansado la mía.

-Muy bien.

-Dime la verdad… no habrás salido con esa… Tanya, ¿no? - Mi cuerpo se tensó involuntariamente al escuchar aquel nombre.

-N-no. - Tartamudeó. - ¿Por qué tendría que quedar con ella?

-Os lleváis bien. - La ira se estaba apoderando de mi razón.

-Conozco a más gente.

-Dile la verdad. - Casi gruñí, sin apartar la vista del televisor.

-¿Bella?- Miré a Alice, quien me había llamado con una expresión de completa confusión.

-Edward no ha ido a tomar nada con nadie, ha estado conmigo. - Una sonrisa complaciente se extendió por su rostro y entrelazó cada mano con una de Edward y mía para juntarlas.

-No podéis disimularlo.

-Aun no he decidido nada, Alice, por eso no te he contado nada tampoco.

Mi amiga se levantó del sofá y con el rostro empapado de una comprensión que no conocía en ella y que había visto muy pocas veces se puso de cuclillas frente a mi sosteniendo mis dos manos.

-¿Tienes que esperar a decidirte para contar conmigo? - Suspiró. - Bella, somos amigas y los amigos están para ayudar, para escuchar, para opinar… - Miró en dirección a Edward. - También lo digo por ti.

-No quería que te preocuparas, ni que te hicieras falsas ilusiones.- Contesté.

-No os voy a negar que nada me haría más feliz que los dos acabarais juntos, pero eso no significa que también pueda ser realista y comprensiva. No sé como te sientes Bella, pero puedo intentar imaginármelo. No te preocupes yo te voy a apoyar en todas tus decisiones, ¿es que no te lo he demostrado? - Dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis mejillas y rodeé el cuello de Alice, presionándola contra mi, era verdad, era mi mejor amiga.

Nos quedamos los tres un rato más hablando y después nos pusimos a hacer la cena. No había nada como estar ocupada y dejar la mente en blanco. ¡Era estupendo como los pensamientos desagradables desaparecían! Intenté imaginarme como sería la vida con Edward de poder haber empezado como una pareja normal. Mi mejor amiga, sería además mi cuñada y él, el hombre de mi vida.

Cocinamos, cenamos y fregamos entre risas. Hacía tiempo que no me había sentido así, tan libre, tan feliz aunque muy en el fondo sabía que aquella felicidad solo alcanzaba la burbuja dentro del apartamento. Al menos ya no estaba preocupada por Alice, porque ella ya sabía parte de la verdad, aunque debía ser sincera con ella completamente también, más que con Edward.

-Me voy a dormir.- Dije levantándome del sofá, la película que estaban echando en la televisión ya la había visto. - Buenas noches.- Dije mirando a Edward, deseaba besarle, deseaba pedirle que se quedara esa noche también conmigo, abrazándome y apoyándome.

-Haz como si no estuviera… - Dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos. Alcé las cejas en un claro gesto de _"¿cómo se hace eso?" _- ¡Ay! Vale… voy al baño. - La observé caminar hasta que desapareció por el pasillo. Edward suspiró.

-Te he visto algo más tranquila.- Edward se levantó quedando frente a mi con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Creo que lo estoy, necesitaba contárselo a Alice.

-Comprendo.- Lo miré, deseaba besarle, quería hacerlo, pero no sentía la valentía para tomar la iniciativa y plantarle un beso. No hizo falta, debió verlo en mi mirada, porque se inclinó para hacerlo él.

-¿Vendrás esta noche?- Susurré cuando apoyó su frente en la mía y su respiración me tranquilizaba. Entrelazó una de sus manos con la mía.

-Si es lo que quieres, lo haré. - Negué en silencio apartándome para verlo mejor.

-También tienes que quererlo tú. - Edward sonrió.

-Tú ya sabes que lo hago encantado. - A estas alturas también debería saberlo, pero no sabía por qué necesitaba que él me lo dijera. Maldita inseguridad. - Entonces te veo después.- Asentí y se inclinó para besarme de nuevo, dejándome aturdida esta vez.

Cuando me separé y me giré para irme a mi habitación vi a Alice parada en el marco de la puerta de la entrada al comedor, sonriendo felizmente. Yo también sonreí negando con la cabeza y sin decir nada más me fui a mi cuarto.

Cuando vi el ordenador la realidad volvió a caer sobre mi. Angela. Tenía presente el dolor que le iba a causar, pero tenía que olvidar durante estos pocos días todo eso si no quería volverme loca. Tenía que ser un poco más egoísta, concentrarme en Edward. Aunque eso casi siempre era fácil, él sabía como distraerme.

Solo acababa de tumbarme en la cama cuando Edward tocó la puerta y al segundo la abrió haciendo que una vez más me olvidara de todo. ¿Qué extraño poder ejercía sobre mi? ¿Cuál era el secreto? Me lanzó una sonrisa y di una palmadita a mi lado de la cama para que se tumbara conmigo.

-¿Ya se ha ido a dormir Alice también?- Pregunté tumbada de lado, observando su perfecto rostro.

-Tenía mucha prisa por que me reuniera contigo. - Arrugó un lado de la nariz lo que me hizo sonreír.

-¿Se lo has dicho? - Él entornó los ojos y después volvió a mirarme apenado.

-Vale… en realidad he sido yo él que deseaba venir, me moría por volver a estar contigo.

Y sus palabras me sorprendieron una vez más, siempre lo hacia. No pude evitar elevar mi mano hasta su rostro para acariciarlo, observando todas sus perfectas facciones, mientras él respiraba tranquilo y con los ojos cerrados.

-Eres tan perfecto… - Susurré, provocando que él abriera los ojos y yo me sonrojase. Me sonrió de manera torcida. - ¿Q-qué?- Pregunté tartamudeando, esa sonrisa era endemoniadamente traviesa e intimidante.

-Nada, solo me gusta que pienses eso.

-Hmm…

-Me hace sentir bien.- Comentó mientras se acercaba más a mi y me rodeaba con sus brazos. Respiré el perfume que destilaba su cuello embriagándome de su dulce aroma varonil.

-¿Qué crees que haré?- Pregunté queriendo saber su opinión.

-Vas a quedarte conmigo, estoy casi seguro.- Fruncí el ceño y me retiré solo un poco para observarle.

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro?

-¿No es obvio? Bella… ¿Qué hago aquí contigo? Me has pedido que venga, estamos bien juntos, te has entregado a mi dos veces… ¿Qué quieres que piense?

-No tiene por qué ser suficiente.- Expliqué agachando la cabeza.

-No, pero he sentido tu manera de amarme, de tocarme, de… - Suspiró. - de hacerme el amor. - Murmuró. Me tensé por el simple hecho de escuchar aquello. Mi silencio hizo que se removiera y acunó mi rostro entre sus manos buscando mi mirada, sonriéndome tiernamente. - No te avergüences por ello.- Su pulgar acarició mi mejilla haciendo alusión a mi sonrojo. - Sé que me amas y sé que no puedes resistir lo que ambos sentimos… Aseguro a que es más fuerte que tú misma. - Sus palabras me pusieron la piel de gallina y a pesar de que mi cabeza estaba presa entre sus manos retiré la mirada de sus ojos.

-De otro modo no habría traicionado a Angela. - Contesté.

Esperé a que él dijera algo, a que la conversación quizá se profundizase más, a pesar de que ya me sentía bastante avergonzada, pero no pasó. Lo que menos me imaginé es que sus labios comenzaran a besar los míos con aquella adoración casi imposible. No podía resistirlo, por más que luchaba contra él era imposible. Mis dedos se enterraron en su cabello del color del bronce para tirar de sus mechones a causa del ferviente beso que comenzaba a corresponderle.

Aun se tornó más violento y mis jadeos no se hicieron esperar. Con un rápido movimiento Edward me cogió por las caderas y me puso sobre él.

-Ed… - Pero no me dejó acabar porque volvió a estampar sus labios sobre los míos.

Sus labios se deslizaron hacia mi cuello y volví a olvidarme de todo. Solo existía Edward, solo estaba él, debajo de mi cuerpo y besándome frenéticamente, como si su vida dependiera de ello, haciéndome sentir como una reina.

-Te necesito, te necesito. - Murmuraba entre beso y beso.

Sus manos comenzaron a soltarse por mis caderas, metiéndose bajo mi camisa de dormir. Mi respiración se volvió aun más irregular y mis dedos comenzaron también a acariciar su piel descubierta. Pronto comencé a tener la necesidad de tener al descubierto más partes de su anatomía por lo que no dudé en comenzar a desabotonar su camisa, dejándolo desnudo de cintura para arriba.

Las mariposas hicieron a hacer acto de presencia en mi estómago cuando me senté sobre su pelvis para observarlo. Era perfecto, no había otra palabra que lo definiera mejor. Solo él era capaz de alcanzar la perfección de esa manera tan sublime. Paseé mis dedos por las líneas de su duro pecho, bajando por su estómago y abdominales hasta que me encontré con la cinturilla de su vaquero.

Volví a inclinarme, cuando sentí sus manos acariciar mis brazos, y le besé de nuevo en los labios. Después de bajar sus vaqueros le ayudé a quitarme mi camisa. Era increíble como el calor seguía elevándose a medida que nuestros cuerpos se iban rozando más. Sus grandes manos acariciaron mis pechos provocando que soltase un breve gemido que calló con sus labios.

Me alejé de su rostro solo lo suficiente para observarlo. Me miraba con aquella intensidad oscura en su mirada, me deseaba y me lo estaba demostrando. Sus manos se colaron por el pantalón de mi pijama y mis braguitas para acariciar mis nalgas e involuntariamente elevé mi trasero buscando más fricción.

Esto era el paraíso. Sus manos me presionaron contra su pelvis rozándola con la mía y haciéndome saber en qué estado se encontraba. Él gimió ante el contacto y yo me acerqué para besarle, mordiendo su labio inferior.

Podía sentir el roce de sus piernas en las mías, el calor de su tronco bajo mi cuerpo, resbalando con el mío a causa del sudor,, sus brazos abrazándome fuertemente, sus manos tocando todas las partes de mi cuerpo, sus labios y su lengua traspasando fronteras… era totalmente increíble.

Bajé sus slips y él se ocupó de bajar mis braguitas junto con el pantalón, para después girarnos y quedar sobre mi cuerpo. Rozó con toda la sensualidad del mundo su miembro sobre mi intimidad haciéndome soltar un bufido.

-Te quiero. - Me susurró al oído.

Besó mi cuello y siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con mis pechos. Noté como su lengua jugaba con ellos, como los amaba, como saciaba su sed y yo no podía dejar de pegar pequeños estirones en su cabello.

Acaricié su miembro con un mano deseando que ya estuviera en mi interior, pues el pálpito entre mis piernas era completamente insoportable, pero se retiró y me miró sonriente.

Fruncí el ceño aun con la respiración agitada cuando lo vi ponerse de rodillas en el colchón con la visión de toda su erección frente a mi y se dio la vuelta. Ya sabía que estaba buscando, pero no quería pasar ni un segundo separada de él, por lo que gateé sobre el colchón hasta la orilla y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos, besando su nuca, su espalda, sus hombros.

Mis manos viajaban por su fuerte pecho, hasta que se giró. Cuando volví a rodear su miembro ya estaba envuelto en látex. Me miró hambriento y me empujó para que quedara sentada, luego en un acto de extremada sensualidad estiró de mis piernas, haciendo que ambas envolvieran su cintura. Me abracé fuertemente a su cuello y pasé mi lengua por su mandíbula.

-Te deseo, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti.- Contesté.

Fue entonces cuando me envistió y dejé caer la cabeza hacia atrás a causa de la sensación. Comencé a moverme después de escasos segundos con su ayuda, pues tenía mis caderas sostenidas con sus manos.

La sensación era fantástica y tenía que morderme el labio para no gemir, ya era suficiente que Alice supiera que Edward había venido a mi habitación, no tenía por qué saber qué estábamos haciendo también. Eso solo nos incumbía a él y a mi.

Volvió a tumbarme en el colchón y se puso sobre mi, entrando de nuevo en mi cuerpo. Era demasiado fácil imaginarme una vida así con Edward, podía acostumbrarme demasiado rápido a esto: a su piel contra la mía, a su voz susurrarme al oído, a sus continuos jadeos…

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida. - Dijo con la voz entrecortada cuando se dejó caer a mi lado en la cama.

Le hizo un nudo al preservativo y lo dejó en el suelo. Yo me acurruqué a su lado y él me tapó con la sábana, él sueño después de hacer el amor me había alcanzado irremediablemente.

-Te amo… - Escuché antes de quedarme dormida.

* * *

_Nuevo capitulo! No sé cuando volveré, mañana me voy al piso de una amiga en la playa! :) _

_**yomisma, E. Cullen Vigo, ALLY MASEN CULLEN, Jos WeasleyC, joli cullen, sophia18, Lynn, Laliita, Jessica**, GRACIAS! :)_

_**Marylouu**, pues se supone que tan solo quedan 4 días para que vuelva Angela... :)_

_Un besito a todaas!_


	11. Asumiendo errores

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Asumiendo errores  
**_

* * *

.

-¡Ey, ey, ey!- Exclamé cuando sentí sus labios sobre mi cuello y sus manos alrededor de mi cintura. De manera inmediata dejé el vaso medio vacío en el fregadero.

-¿Qué sucede?- Susurró en mi oído provocando que la piel se me erizara.

-Casi me ahogo por tu culpa. - Dije girándome para observarlo a los ojos.

-Te hubiese hecho el boca a boca… - Bromeó sin dejar de mirarme.

Reí retirando mi mirada de la suya y haciendo un gran esfuerzo, me separé de su lado. Ese mismo día Angela volvía y aunque mi decisión era no perder a Edward, no podía evitar sentirme algo extraña. Sentía haber decepcionado a Angela. ¿Cómo iba a tomar todo esto? ¿ Se enfadaría demasiado? Había tratado todos estos días desesperadamente ignorar todo lo relacionado con la vuelta de Angela, pero no podía engañarme, no era un trabajo fácil y lamentablemente cada día que pasaba era peor para mi.

Escuché el suspiro de Edward detrás de mi mientras yo me sentaba en el sofá. No podía dejar de pensar en Angela, ahora sí que el tiempo se había acabado, ahora era tiempo de enfrentar las consecuencias de mis actos, era hora de aclararlo todo y que alguien saliera sufriendo, porque seguramente lo que Angela sentiría la haría sentirse muy mal, me odiaría.

-Vas a hacerte daño. - Murmuró Edward con el rostro serio, posando una de sus manos sobre una de las mías que descansaban en mis rodillas, casi desgarrándolas. Fui consciente entonces también del dolor que le estaba causando a mi labio inferior.

-Lo siento.- Me disculpé. Edward volvió a suspirar, y retiró su contacto del mío.

-Esto va a ser difícil, pero voy a estar contigo.

-¿Por qué confías tanto en mi? Después de lo que le he hecho a ella… no deberías… - No me dejó continuar, pues dos de sus dedos sellaron mis labios.

-Confío en ti y en tu amor.- Lo miré sorprendida. - No puedes engañarme, no lo vas a conseguir aunque te hayas empeñado estos días en alejarte de mi. - Acarició mi mejilla. - Si estamos separados vamos a ser infelices, no puedes negarlo. - Suspiré y agaché la mirada.

En esos momentos no podía pensar con claridad y en lo único que podía pensar era en las posibles reacciones de Angie. ¡Cielos! Si tan solo hubiese hecho las cosas bien… Ahora no estaría atormentándome de esta manera.

-Mírame. - Ordenó. Tardé unos segundos en hacerlo pero enfrenté su mirada esmeraldina, aquella que tenía el poder de hacerme perder la razón y en la que podía ver reflejado el amor que sentía por mi. Edward merecía la pena y no debía dudar de ello. - Tranquila, Bella, todo va a salir bien. - Dijo abrazándome, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho aguantándome el llanto.

Me sentía el ser más despreciable que pisaba la Tierra. Hubiese dado todo lo que tenía para desaparecer en cualquier momento como los cobardes, por no enfrentarme a esta situación tan difícil, sin embargo tenía que hacerlo por algo mucho más fuerte que me lo ordenaba: mi amor hacia él.

Me separé y besé su hombro antes de mirar el reloj de mi muñeca.

-Creo que es hora de que vaya al aeropuerto. ¿Por qué Alice no ha llegado aun? - Pregunté levantándome, caminando de arriba a abajo de manera ansiosa.

-Tranquila, seguro que no tarda en llegar. - Al ver que no paraba quieta volvió a suspirar, se acercó a mi y me detuvo. - ¿Quieres tranquilizarte, por favor? Yo estoy haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por lo mismo. - Negué con la cabeza.

-No tienes idea de lo que siento.

-Bella… - Susurró posando sus manos en mis hombros, pero en seguida me alejé.

-Por favor, no. A medida que pasa el tiempo me siento más culpable, no me lo hagas más difícil. - Confundido bufó y desapareció de mi vista.

_Perfecto_, pensé. Ahora me sentía despreciable por partida doble. ¿Por qué todo había sido tan complicado para mi desde un principio? Me sentí más nerviosa cuando escuché a Alice abrir la puerta del apartamento, ahora sí que debíamos salir.

-¿Y mi hermano?- Preguntó, me encogí de hombros.

-Se ha encerrado en su habitación. - Mi amiga negó con la cabeza.

-Espero que a partir de hoy todo sea más fácil, de verdad.

No dije nada, simplemente salí de allí. El viaje fue silencioso, las ganas de hablar me faltaban, durante tanto tiempo había deseado tanto este momento y en tan solo diez días había cambiado tan repentinamente… Me sentí aun peor cuando otras dudas comenzaron a bombardear mi cabeza.

¿Y si en realidad lo de Edward solo había sido una especie de espejismo? ¿Cómo había podido perder las ganas de ver a Angela en tan solo diez días? _Mierda, mierda, mierda._ ¿Por qué tenía que pasarme esto? ¿Por qué no había mantenido mi mente fría aquella noche? ¿Por qué?

Intentaba mantener el paso ligero de Alice, pero en realidad deseaba con toda mi alma relentizarlo. Miré la pantalla, el avión ya había aterrizado e informaba por cual puerta deberíamos recibirla. La gente te acumuló rápidamente en la entrada y yo deseaba simplemente que ella se hubiese quedado en aquel lugar alejado, no me sentía preparada para enfrentar aquella situación.

La mano de Alice presionó la mía y supe que la había visto.

-Quiere que te avise, Bella. Salúdala al menos.

Giré mi cabeza hacia la puerta, a lo lejos se veía una gran multitud de gente saludando a todos sus familiares, pero entre todos pude identificarla. Llevaba unos pantalones vaqueros y una camisa púrpura, su cabello liso enmarcaba su hermoso rostro de piel morena, tan diferente al de Edward… Lo que más me dolió fue distinguir su enorme sonrisa, quería verme, no había otra explicación. Me sentí aun peor.

-No puedo, Alice. Te juro que no puedo. - Hablé mientras bajaba el brazo. Ella volvió a presionar mi mano en un gesto claro de apoyo.

-Podrás, sé que podrás.

Sentía que el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado rápido. Angela ya había recogido sus pertenencias y ahora estaba caminando hacia nosotras con una enorme sonrisa, se me partió el alma. Casi corriendo se acercó hacia nosotras, saludó a Alice con un fuerte y rápido abrazo y se quedó observándome, igual que yo.

La miré a los ojos, aquellos ojos oscuros que siempre me habían fascinado y que habían sido reemplazados por otros color esmeralda, aquellos labios gruesos y carnosos que había deseado hasta la saciedad ahora no me resultaban tan apetecibles, sin embargo… Sin embargo tampoco los había olvidado. Tragué saliva y respondí levemente a su sonrisa para abrazarle.

El calor de su cuerpo me recibió y aspiré aquel dulce aroma de mujer por el que había rogado tanto tiempo, su mano acarició mi espalda y la presión que ejercían sus brazos a mi alrededor se negaba a desaparecer. Por un segundo me sentí en casa, por un mísero segundo. Se separó lentamente de mi y acunó mi rostro acercándose con la clara intención de besarme en los labios, pero no pude hacer otra cosa más que retirar la cara para que besara mi mejilla.

-Ya sabes lo que pienso de las demostraciones en público.- Murmuré en su oído, se separó frunciendo el ceño.

-Pensaba que esa fase ya había pasado.- apreté los labios en un claro "lo siento" pero ella solo sonrió haciéndome sentir otra vez mal.- Déjame entonces abrazarte.- Comentó haciéndolo.- Te he echado muchísimo de menos, Bella, no sabes cuánto.

Me había quedado sin saber qué decir, el lenguaje se había quedado en un lugar muy lejano de mi cerebro y era capaz de continuar una conversación.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Preguntó preocupada examinando mi rostro con una mano sobre mi mejilla.

-Solo está un poco mareada.- Intervino Alice.

-¿Por qué? - Alice y yo nos miramos sin saber qué decir. - No has dormido por los nervios, ¿a que no?- Preguntó riendo, pero dejó de hacerlo al notar mi estado de ánimo. - Cariño, me tienes preocupada, ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

-Creo que no es el mejor momento para hablar, ¿no? - Dijo Alice con una sonrisa rompiendo un poco la tensión que se respiraba. - Tendréis tiempo, supongo que estás deseando instalarte.

-La verdad, es que sí. El viaje ha sido realmente largo. Mis padres querían que me quedara en Londres , pero ya iré a verlos mañana, no podía esperar a ver a Bella, tenía tantas ganas de regresar que…

Dejé de escuchar, una parte de mi se había ausentado inconscientemente mientras andábamos de camino al parking del aeropuerto. La mano de Angela se había enroscado en uno de mis brazos y yo era incapaz de retirarla a pesar de sentirme incómoda, no por su cercanía si no por mis hechos, por haberla engañado, por sentirme tan culpable.

El viaje dentro del coche de Alice fue algo mejor, pues me senté en el asiento del copiloto y Angela viajaba sola atrás, aunque a veces tenía que responder a algunas preguntas. Me había preguntado varias veces qué era lo que me pasaba y yo le había respondido con un simple nada.

Su cercanía me había vuelto a confundir, era cierto que ya no provocaba lo mismo en mi, era cierto que todo se había intensificado mucho más ahora con Edward, ¿Pero qué haría después de confesarle a Angela lo que le había hecho? ¿Necesitaría tiempo para recapacitar? ¿Me perdonaría algún día?

-Parecía que no se lo hubiese advertido. Tendríais que haberle visto la cara cuando le tiré la cerveza en la cara, pobrecito, después me dio pena, sobretodo cuando le dije que era lesbiana, ahí sí que creo que casi le da un infarto de miocardio. - Pausó su monólogo cuando entró al apartamento. - Vaya, es grande.

-Sí, la verdad es que estamos muy cómodos viviendo aquí.

-Ah, es cierto, tu hermano vive aquí también. - Me tensé al escuchar salir esa frase de sus labios. - ¿Es él?

Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que Edward había salido hacia el comedor, pues había entrado con la mirada gacha, deseando soltar el bolso que le había subido a Angela. Sentí que toda la sangre me baja a los pies, sentí que todo el pulso se me detenía, estaba demasiado avergonzada viéndolos a los dos en una misma habitación.

-Soy Angela.- Se presentó, sonriendo.

-Encantado.- Dijo Edward, en un tono de voz bastante reservado. No avanzó ni un paso.

-Es muy guapo Alice… - Bromeó dándole un codazo a mi amiga, quien sonrió intentando en todo momento darle más naturalidad a nuestro reencuentro, después se giró hacia mi y me miró de nuevo preocupada. - Bella, en serio que estás muy rara. - Relajó los músculos faciales.- Oye, enséñame tu habitación, lo poco que pude ver fue desde la Web Cam.

-Sí, será… será mejor que hablemos. - Me atreví a decir.

-¿Hablar?- Inquirió confusa, yo solo asentí.

-Será mejor que salga un rato, ¿vienes Alice? - Preguntó Edward con la voz distorsionada, era raro escucharle hablar en ese tono de voz tan nervioso.

-Sí, claro.

Edward avanzó hasta el recibidor, cruzándose conmigo y mirándome intensamente, mostrando aquella preocupación y aquella fuerza a la vez, que necesitaba para enfrentarme a Angela.

Respiré lo más profundamente que pude cuando escuché y vi la puerta de la entrada cerrarse, intentando reunir con ese simple gesto un valor que sabía que no tenía. Giré mi cuello para toparme con lo que había intentado evitar en todo momento, hablar con ella a solas.

Quería desaparecer en aquel preciso momento, que me tragara la tierra, quería no haber existido nunca, así habría ahorrado mucho dolor, incluido el mío. Quería salir corriendo y huir, lamentablemente sabía que eso solo haría las cosas más difíciles. Sabía que me había comportado en todo momento como una cobarde, tanto con Edward como con Angela, pero había habido un momento en el que sentí que los quería a los dos y era demasiado difícil elegir.

-¿Piensas moverte? No has pestañeado desde hace bastante tiempo, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Angela, haciendo que por fin pestañeara y enfocara su rostro.

-Estoy bien… ¿Te parece que nos sentemos en el sofá.

Estaba siendo demasiado rebuscada y lo sabía, estaba haciendo todo lo posible por retrasar el momento, por retrasar lo inevitable, pero en realidad estaba muerta de miedo, no sabía que esperar de esto. Ella se limitó a asentir y se sentó, pidiéndome únicamente un vaso de agua.

Me senté cuando regresé hundiendo mis dedos en las rodillas, sentía como las palmas de las manos me sudaban intensamente. Estaba tan desesperada, me sentía tan culpable que quería rasgarme el rostro con mis propias uñas.

-¿Y bien? - Carraspeé.

-¿Te va todo bien por allí?

-Sí… Bella.- Me llamó acercándose más a mi haciendo contacto con mi cuerpo. - Realmente te noto extraña, además estás pálida, ¿Quieres que vayamos al médico, amor? - Su mano acarició mi mejilla tiernamente, su piel era cálida y suave pero no sentía las sensaciones que Edward me brindaba. Con la mayor de las delicadezas rodeé su mano y la retiré de mi rostro, pero no la solté.

-Yo… quería hablar contigo.

-¿Estas nerviosa?

-¿Yo?- Pregunté sorprendida.

-Bueno, siempre que te muerdes el labio es porque te pones nerviosa.

Dejé de hacerlo involuntariamente y ella rió. Me sentía fatal, dos años junto a ella no habían sido precisamente nada y me dolía demasiado tener que romperle el corazón de esta manera. Sentí su aliento muy cerca de mi rostro y me retiré de inmediato en un acto reflejo.

-Bella… estamos solas. - Murmuró pasando su mano libre por mi muslo provocando que me pusiera mucho más nerviosa. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para detenerla sin que se sintiera rechazada? Su toque reafirmaba una vez más que ni tan solo la deseaba. ¿Cómo había pasado de TODO a NADA?

-Espera… - Ella frunció el ceño. - Quiero que hablemos. - Si escuchó mis palabras no hizo caso, ya que su cuello se estiró para intentar besar mis labios, pero no pude corresponderle.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa? - Preguntó desconcertada.

-Yo… tengo que contarte algo, pero no sé como empezar.

-¿Por el principio?

Asentí no muy convencida y volví a respirar hondo, ella me miraba con expresión ansiosa, esperando a que comenzara a hablar.

-No quería hacerte daño, sabes cuanto te he querido y…

-¿Te he querido? - En seguida me di cuenta de mi falta, tenía que haber empezado de otro modo más sutil. ¡Mierda! - ¿¡Te he querido!- Volvió a repetir, exigiendo con su tono una explicación.

-Lo siento… yo…

-¿Has dejado de quererme? - Preguntó en un hilo de voz…- ¿Y me lo dices así?

-Angela, de verdad que no quería hacerte daño yo…

-¿Estás con otra? - A estas alturas era muy difícil entendernos puesto que el llanto se había apoderado de nuestra voz. Guardé silencio. - Quiero saberlo todo, Bella, no te calles ahora, habla, ¿no querías hablar? ¡Hazlo! - Exigió levantándose y llevándose las manos a su rostro, intentando en un falso intento limpiarse las lágrimas. Verla así me hizo sentir el peor monstruo del planeta y sentí deseos de querer reconfortarla, pero no era momento para abrazarla… - ¡Habla! - Repitió.

-Yo… no lo tenía planeado… solo… surgió.

-¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? - Suspiré.

No quería hacerle daño, pero ya estaba bien de tanta mentira, de ocultar tanta información. Tenía que ser honesta con ella y tenía que decirle la verdad, por mucho que le doliera a ella y por mucho que me doliera a mi. Me levanté y caminé unos pasos, quedando de espaldas a ella.

-Fue impensable, ni yo misma podía creerlo, por eso no te dije nada, porque simplemente pensaba que era algún tipo de ilusión, creí verte a ti en esa persona… pero era imposible.

-¿Verme a mi en ella? - Me giré haciendo acopio de la poca fuerza que me quedaba en mi interior y la miré, clavando mis ojos en los suyos y armándome de valor.

-En… en él. - Nos quedamos unos segundos en silencio. Yo esperando su reacción, ella ausente, sin asimilar lo que le había dicho, hasta que con pasos firmes se acercó hasta mi, levantó su mano, y aunque si hubiese querido podría haberla detenido, dejé que me pegara con toda la ira que ella sentía en aquel momento.

-Eres… eres…

-Despreciable.- Murmuré notando como mi mejilla picaba.

-¿Pero como puede ser, Bella? ¿Es que a ti… no te gustaban las mujeres? ¡Bella! - Volvió a llamarme zarandeándome por los hombros.

-¡Sí, sí! - Ella dejó de moverme y nos quedamos observando. - Pero alguien una vez me dijo que no te enamoras de un sexo determinado, te enamoras de una persona en concreto, da igual si es hombre o mujer, solo tiene que importarte lo que te aporta, lo que te hace sentir… - Angela se alejó de mi unos pasos y volví a sentirme peor todavía. La estaba destrozando, cada vez más.

-¿Por qué… por qué! - Preguntaba sollozando, me acerqué a ella.

-Yo te he querido mucho… pero no puedo seguir haciéndolo porque por muy inexplicable que lo encuentres ya no lo hago. No quiero seguir engañándote, me he sentido como la peor persona de este mundo ocultándote todo esto.

- Por eso últimamente no me llamabas tan a menudo, por eso estabas tan rara por teléfono. ¿Es alguien de la universidad?

-No importa quien sea…

-Quiero saberlo.

-No quiero hacerte más daño, déjalo estar Angela, es mejor así.

-Dímelo, por favor, le conozco, ¿verdad? Por eso no quieres decírmelo. Le conozco…

-Angela… - Insistí.

-Será lo último que te pida…

Me había sentido tan mal, que no quería causarle más daño. Pero al verla así, pidiéndomelo con esa intensidad en la mirada, con esa desesperación en su voz… Decidí que se lo debía que por muy mal que me hubiese portado con ella y por mucho dolor que toda esta conversación le estuviese infligiendo, ella se merecía todas las respuestas, por muy dolorosas que fueran.

-Edward. - Murmuré casi en un hilo de voz.

-¿El… hermano… de Alice?- Preguntó con dificultad después de unos segundos.

Prreferí no responder su pregunta, mi silencio era más que suficiente. Podía sentir en su mirada el rencor y la ira que desprendía hacia mi, una mirada que jamás había visto en la vida y que no pudo evitar que el vello se me erizara. Cerré los ojos cuando noté como ella se dirigía a la puerta, escuché como cogía desesperadamente todo su equipaje y cerró la puerta de entrada con un sonoro portazo.

Me dejé caer de rodillas superada por la tensión, el dolor y la culpabilidad. Había sido una egoísta y una cobarde por no haber asumido antes lo que sentía, por querer abarcarlo todo. Tenía que haber sido valiente desde el principio, asumir lo que Edward y yo habíamos sentido y avisar a Angela, pero quise poder con todo, desee con todo mi corazón no pertenecer a él, por miedo a que fuese una simple distracción para mi, pero no lo fue.

Desde un principio fue mucho más fuerte de lo que jamás pensé y deseé, más incluso que aquella atracción sexual que nos embargaba cada vez que estábamos cerca. Era una conexión inexplicable pero certera, una conexión irremediable. Lo que Edward y yo sentíamos iba mucho más allá de lo físico y del corazón.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado, estaba desorientada, pero sentí unas manos acariciarme la espalda, hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta que había permanecido aovillada en el suelo, en el mismo lugar donde me había derrumbado. El toque de la mano siguiente fue mucho más reconfortante, acompañado de aquella extraña sensación eléctrica que recorría mis fibras cada vez que contactaba con mi piel.

Levanté el rostro lentamente aun lleno de lágrimas. Alice fue la primera en abrazarme, haciéndome saber que su apoyo incondicional seguía ahí, como siempre. Hundí mi rostro en su cuello y rodeé su estrecha cintura presionando su pequeño cuerpo más contra el mío.

Pronto sentí el duro pecho de Edward en mi espalda, y sus brazos rodear mi cintura, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de mi cuello.

-Llora mi vida, llora y desahógate, no vas a estar sola. - Susurró.

Y en cuanto escuché su voz, me di cuenta realmente de lo que tenía que hacer con Edward, no iba a ser fácil, pero era necesario, tanto para el, como para mi.

* * *

_Bueno, aquí os dejo con el corazón roto de Angela... pero tenía que pasar, tarde o temprano!. Informo que a este fic le quedan pocos capítulos._

_**sophia18, yomisma, E. Cullen Vigo, Ally Pattinson, Fran Cullen Masen, Lynn, Jos WeasleyC, Laliita, Marylouu, tlebd**, GRACIAS! :)_

_Hasta el próximoo!_


	12. La decisión correcta

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**La decisión correcta  
**_

* * *

.

Leí una vez más la línea del poema que estaba intentando analizar, pero suspiré desesperada por mi fracaso. ¡Era imposible concentrarme en ese maldito poema de John Keats cuando aún tenía grabada en mi memoria la decepción y tristeza de Angela! Más aun sabiendo que yo era la culpable de todo… Me sentía falsa y vacía, me sentía como lo que había sido hasta el momento en el que hable con ella, una infeliz.

Sabía que ya no había nada qué hacer, como sabía también que solo el tiempo podría jugar a mi favor para que Angela algún día pudiera perdonarme. La tensión que había acumulado en tantos días, se había acumulado en los músculos de mi espalda y me dolía horrores, pero me lo tenía bien merecido por no querer enfrentarme a la realidad cuando debía haberlo hecho.

¿Había forma alguna de justificar mis hechos? ¿Era justo que Angela se sintiera engañada y utilizada por mi puro egoísmo? Sabía que no, y era muy consciente de ello, por eso me daban ganas, en ocasiones, de escapar por la salida fácil y desaparecer de una buena vez de este mundo, pero sabía a ciencia cierta que con ese comportamiento tan cobarde no ganaría nada, y por el contrario haría sufrir a muchísima más gente, incluido a… Edward.

Edward… Edward… Me rendí y dejé con un fuerte golpe el lápiz sobre la mesa, levantándome de la silla y dejándome caer de espaldas en la cama. Miré el techo de mi habitación y me arañé la cara con rabia

Sabía que tenía que decírselo, pero era tan difícil… Era consciente de que estaba volviendo a comportarme como una total inmadura y egoísta, pero así era imposible que pudiéramos comenzar una relación más seria. Yo necesitaba colocar todos los huecos de mi corazón, necesitaba encauzar mi vida, y eso no lo haría con él en mi vida, más que nada, porque cada vez que lo miraba, veía el engaño a Angela.

Su rostro perfecto y divino era un recordatorio día tras día que no podía eliminar de mi mente. Y cada vez que estaba con él no podía evitar llegar a sentirme mal por los recuerdos, porque nuestro amor inmensurable e inexplicable había sido la razón por la que Angela había salido dañada. Aun así, mi cobardía llegaba a tocar fondo, pues no me había sentido con las fuerzas suficientes para irme del apartamento y abandonarlo con Alice, porque en realidad tampoco quería dejarlo de ver.

Con la ansiedad casi rozando el límite sentí las lágrimas acariciar mis mejillas de forma desesperada, como lo estaba yo. No podía seguir así, pero tenía que salir de aquel apartamento para ordenar mis ideas, mis sentimientos, pero sobretodo, para lograrlo, tenía que alejarme un tiempo de él. Me senté en la cama ipso-facto tras escuchar la puerta abrirse.

-¿Estás bien? - Preguntó una dolorosa y a la vez reconfortante voz tras mi espalda.

-Sí.- Contesté sin girarme de forma ronca a causa del llanto, a sabiendas de que él no se iría si viera mi rostro bañado en lágrimas.

Noté como se quedó unos segundos parado en el umbral de la puerta, pues el silencio era absoluto. Estaba rogando porque se fuera y me dejara sola con mi dolor, con mi culpa, pero no fue así. Después de escasos segundos escuché sus pasos y volvió a pararse. Sentí el colchón de mi cama hundirse de nuevo y cerré los ojos con fuerza, dejando escapar con aquel movimiento un par de lágrimas delatoras.

-No me vas a engañar. ¿Has visto como tienes el edredón? ¿Has escuchado tu voz? - Tragué saliva, intentando aclarar algo mi garganta, pero era imposible, estaba seca. Apreté los puños con fuerza sobre mis piernas, pero no hablé. - Bella, sé que no estás bien, pero no me dejas ayudarte. Quiero hacerlo… - Cerré con más fuerza los puños al sentir su mano sobre mi hombro, la electricidad recorrió mis fibras.

-Vete. - Intenté pronunciar con la garganta seca, por lo cual el tono fue mucho más ronco de lo que esperaba. Él suspiró, parecía un sonido desesperado, no tanto como el mío, pero lo suficiente como para hacerlo notar.

-No puedo irme. ¡Bella, por favor! ¿Quieres mirarme? Llevas dos días evitándome, me estoy consumiendo por dentro por no poder hacer nada por ti, al notar que no dejas que entre en tu vida para ayudarte como debería. - Mis papilas gustativas habían fabricado la saliva necesaria para aclararme un poco la garganta, por lo que con los puños de las dos manos me limpié los ojos anegados de lágrimas y me levanté para encararlo. Él seguía sentado.

-Perdóname… - Y ahí me quedé, un nudo se formó en mi garganta y no pude seguir hablando pues las lágrimas hicieron acto de presencia.

¡Y cómo odiaba llorar frente a él! Sentí el nudo de mi garganta cada vez hacerse más grande, mientras la culpa volvía a carcomerme de nuevo. En seguida sentí sus brazos rodearme y aunque intenté evitar que me abrazara no pude lograr mi objetivo, ya que se aferraron con tal fuerza alrededor de mi cuerpo que me era imposible huir de ellos.

-Tranquila, tranquila… - Murmuraba con voz estrangulada, hundiendo su cabeza en mi cabello mientras mis puños aun seguían forcejeando en su pecho.

Era demasiado fácil ser débil cuando estaba con él, y no lograba encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hablar las cosas claras, para pensar en los dos. Parecía que únicamente podía pensar en mi. Sabía que su presencia me hacía daño, mas no podía hacerme a la idea de separarme de él por un tiempo indefinido…

Rindiéndome, dejé de forcejear, pero aun así, no podía ahogar los sollozos que salían de mi pecho. Cerré mis puños alrededor de un trozo de tela de su camisa y me presioné más contra su cuerpo.

-Yo… - Comencé cuando me había tranquilizado un poco y podía respirar con normalidad.

-Bella… - Murmuró acariciando mi espada en un acto de apoyo. Cerré los ojos y aspiré el dulce aroma que desprendía su cuerpo, haciéndome más débil aun. - Cariño, sé que lo estás pasando mal, pero estás comenzando a asustarme.

Me quedé en silencio, mientras escuchaba sus palabras y cada vez era más difícil dejar de salir de mis labios las palabras necesarias para explicarle lo que tenía en mente. El suspiró tras darse cuenta de que no iba a hablar, me separó un poco de él y acunó mi rostro, observándome. Bajé la mirada.

-No me merezco nada bueno. No te merezco a ti.

Él volvió a abrazarme con fuerza y dejé pasar los minutos. No quería pensar, solo quería estar como estaba: abrazada a Edward, escuchando su respiración, sintiendo sus brazos rodearme, presionándome contra su cuerpo mientras sus manos me acariciaban la espalda.

-La culpa de todo esto, la tengo yo. Mira cómo estás, Bella… lo siento. - Se disculpó abrazándome más fuerte.

El nudo se volvió a formar en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar de nuevo. La cuestión no era alejarlo de mí porque sí, simplemente para estar un tiempo sola, sabía que no quería estar alejada de él. La razón por la que quería darme un tiempo era simplemente porque no quería que pasase lo que en ese mismo instante estaba sucediendo. Yo me encontraba en un estado depresivo que sabía que no superaría hasta encontrarme un tiempo sola, hasta aclarar mis ideas y enfrentarme verdaderamente a los actos que habían desencadenado todo el engaño hacia Angela.

Había alardeado siempre de tener unos valores envidiables y lo único que había conseguido era tirarlos todos por la borda, dejándome más baja que el suelo. Y no era lo que quería para mi.

-Si no hubiese insistido, si jamás hubiese vuelto… - Sus brazos me presionaron algo más contra su cuerpo.

Quería decirle que no se disculpase, que yo no estaba arrepentida de enamorarme de él, que esto solo tenía que pasar y que era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida, pero no podía hablar.

-Lo siento.- Repitió dejando un beso en mi coronilla, continuó abrazándome un largo minuto más y salió de mi habitación, dejándome de pie, con la mirada clavada en las baldosas de mi habitación.

Suspiré frustrada. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Lo único que sabía hacer era hacer infeliz a la gente que quería. ¡Eso era lo único que estaba haciendo! ¿Por qué tenía que hacer sufrir a Edward también? ¿Es que no me había bastado destrozar a Angela, que también tenía que hacerlo con, el que consideraba en esos momentos, el amor de mi vida? ¿No era suficiente?

Volví a sentarme en mi cama, quedando frente a mi escritorio y observando los folios que estaba utilizando para el análisis del poema. Lo había aprendido de memoria, al no tener otro remedio más que repetirlo para intentar sacar algo del análisis, aunque no con muchos resultados. Sentía la necesidad y quería eliminar de mi cabeza aunque fuese por un momento el suplicio que significaba todo el lío en el que me había metido, pero no sabía cómo, así que pensé en intentar tranquilizarme con mi método infalible… aunque no estaba segura de si esta vez funcionaría. Metí un CD de música clásica en el reproductor de música.

Me dejé caer en la cama, y suspiré con fuerza, cerrando los ojos e intentando concentrarme únicamente en la melodía que los altavoces dejaban salir. Lo que sí que conseguía esa música era duplicar el estado de tristeza en el que me encontraba, por lo que era consciente de que no había sido una buena idea, mas lo dejé sonar, y logré quedarme dormida, a causa del cansancio físico y sobretodo psicológico.

Me desperté sintiendo como las lágrimas se habían secado en mis pestañas y en mis mejillas, provocando que estas estuviesen algo más tirantes. Froté mis ojos intentando eliminar las legañas y después los mantuve cerrados. Me sentía algo más fuerte después de tanto llanto, sentía que al menos podría hablar con Edward y exponerle mis ideas. Una mano ligera se posó en mi hombro sobresaltándome. Me giré de inmediato involuntariamente.

-Ah, Alice.

-Hola…

-¿Qué hora es? - Pregunté aun con voz adormilada.

-Las ocho y media, nos tenías preocupados, has dormido toda la tarde.

-Bueno, debe ser que tengo falta de sueño, créeme que últimamente no duermo muy bien. - Alice me sonrió y me acarició la mejilla, después retiró su mano y frunció el ceño. Me senté en la cama, para poder comunicarnos mejor.

-Deberías hablar con él, está muy frustrado porque no dejas que te ayude. No para quieto, solo anda de arriba abajo. - Agaché la cabeza y antes de hablar tomé un largo respiro.

-¿Está ahí? Dile que venga, quiero hablar con él. - Ella me sonrió, y solo asintió antes de darme un beso en la frente y salir de mi cuarto.

Cerré los ojos y me mordí el labio esperándolo, sabiendo que de un momento a otro él estaría en mi habitación, pero esta vez debía decírselo, era por mi y por él. El corazón comenzó a latirme de manera ensordecedora cuando escuché la puerta tras de mi ser cerrada y unos lentos pasos se acercaban a mi.

-Hola. - Saludó en tono neutral. Apreté las manos alrededor de mis rodillas y abrí los ojos antes de girarme y darle la cara. Le sonreí y le invité a que se sentara junto a mi con un gesto de mi mano. - Alice ha dicho que querías decirme algo. - Me lo quedé mirando, no sabía cómo lo iba a hacer para no echar de menos su mirada, probablemente no podría.

-Sí.- Dije en un suspiro. - He estado retrasándolo, pero es inevitable que te diga esto. - Me quedé en silencio, mirándolo. Sus ojos me miraban curiosos. - Necesito… necesito un tiempo. - Me sonrió tiernamente.

-No te preocupes, Bella, yo no voy a forzarte en nada, pero me duele que no te apoyes en mi. - Negué con la cabeza.

-No es que no quiera apoyarme en ti, es que no puedo, simplemente. - Edward agachó la cabeza y nos mantuvimos callados unos minutos. - Me iré esta misma semana.- Anuncié.

Su cabeza se irguió al instante mirándome con los ojos abiertos como platos, sorprendido. Su ceño se frunció lentamente y comenzó a negar con la cabeza.

-¿Te vas?- Preguntó entrecortadamente. Cerré los ojos.

-Sí, creo que es lo mejor. Necesito un tiempo lejos de todo.

-¿Y la Universidad? Bella, tampoco ha sido una enorme tragedia. - Le miré incrédula, me levanté, dejándolo solo, sentado sobre mi cama y me mojé los labios antes de hablar.

-Sé que no puedes verlo desde mi perspectiva, estoy segura, pero me siento como el peor ser del mundo. Me siento un monstruo.

-Angela se va a recuperar.

-¡Pero con el tiempo! ¿Quién va a quitarle en este mismo momento el dolor que siente? No, Edward… No puedo ser así de egoísta.

-¿Egoísta por querer ser feliz? ¿Egoísta por qué, Bella? - Preguntó en tono retórico levantándose de la cama.

-No puedo comportarme como si nada, mientras sé que ella está mal.

-Quizá estás confundida y aún la amas. - Dijo con voz apagada, eliminando su mirada de la mía y mirando el suelo. Di dos pasos en su dirección, los únicos que nos separaban y acuné su rostro con las manos, buscando su mirada con la mía.

-Sé perfectamente a quien quiero, es algo que tiene que ver más con la culpabilidad… ¿Por qué no puedes verlo un poquito desde mi posición? - Él suspiró pesado, pero no dejó de mirarme. Sus ojos me observaban anhelantes, desesperados, sabía que quería que cambiara de opinión, pero no iba a hacerlo. - Quería esperar unos días, pero lo mejor será que me vaya mañana. - Frunció el ceño.

-¿Mañana? No, no, no, Bella. Además ¿dónde vas a ir? No, por favor, no te vayas.

-Tranquilo, quizá pueda pedirle un favor a Jasper, pero si sigo así, lo único que vamos a hacer es torturarnos. - Inclinó más su cabeza, de modo que nuestras frentes se tocaran. Yo aun mantenía mis manos sobre su rostro y ahora él las había elevado hasta mi cuello.

-¿No hay nada que pueda hacer para que te quedes? - Murmuró en tono desesperado, provocando que las lágrimas se agolparan en mis ojos. Retiré su rostro del mío para mirarlo y le sonreí, intentando tranquilizarle.

-Edward, no tengas miedo. Sé a quien amo, te quiero con todo mi corazón, pero aunque tengo que dejarte ahora, volveré a por ti. - Sus brazos me rodearon fuertemente contra su cuerpo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo? ¿Cuánto?

-No lo sé…

-Te esperaré, todo el tiempo que haga falta. Te amo. - Juró sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, inclinándose para besarme.

Había echado en falta sus labios sobre los míos, pero al sentir de nuevo su calor invadir mi cavidad comprendí que lo que él me ofrecía era mucho mejor que lo que había echado de menos. Aun así no podía dar marcha atrás, sabía lo que necesitaba y tenía que hacerlo, no era sano para ninguno de los dos que yo estuviese así. Sabía perfectamente que besar a Edward en ese preciso momento no estaba mal, porque yo ya no estaba atada a nadie, pero me sentía culpable por disfrutar de sus besos.

Su lengua se adentro en mi boca y nos abrazamos mucho más fuerte. Sentí la dureza de su torso celestial, aquel que había acariciado ya varias veces en tan poco tiempo bajo la punta de mis dedos, contra mi tronco, moldeándose a cada una de mis curvas. Sus fuertes brazos me rodeaban como si no quisieran dejarme escapar nunca más, igual que los míos y nuestros labios y lenguas danzaban sin cesar, bebiéndose mutuamente, como si pudiesen morir a causa de una sequía.

-No me olvides. - Susurró contra mis labios y se separó un poco más para observarme.

-No podré hacerlo.- Contesté dejando escapar un par de lágrimas.

Se acercó una vez más a mi, besando mis mejillas y restañando las gotas que salían despedidas de mis ojos., con sus propios labios. Lo iba a echar mucho de menos, mucho. Me separé para mirarlo una vez más a los ojos, notando en mi cuerpo las sensaciones que me hacía sentir y dejando escapar una vez más las lágrimas.

Estaba intentando concienciarme de lo que quería hacer en ese preciso momento, ya que no lo iba a ver hasta quién sabía cuándo. ¿Quién sabía cuánto tiempo necesitaría para estar bien y poder reír con él, besarle sin miedos, sin culpabilidad?

Con extremada lentitud volví a acercar mi rostro al suyo, alzándome de puntillas para alcanzar sus labios, besándolo esta vez de manera pausada y saboreando cada recoveco de su preciosa boca. Mis manos no tardaron en acariciar su rostro al igual que las suyas el mío. Perfilé sus hombros sin prisas, bajando, deleitándome con la dureza de sus musculosos brazos y sin poder contenerme metí las manos bajo su camisa, sintiendo su piel. Él se separó de mi con el ceño fruncido.

-Hazme tuya una vez más. - Susurré volviendo a atacar sus labios y empujándolo hasta mi cama, posicionándome sobre él.

-Bella… - Musitó acariciándome la mejilla, como si fuese de porcelana para después seguir besándome.

No sabría decir exactamente cuánto tiempo estuvimos besándonos, tampoco quería contar el tiempo, solo importaba que estaba entre sus brazos, besándole. Pero con el tiempo la necesidad de tenernos nos comenzó a ganar y las prendas comenzaron a desaparecer.

Si no iba a verlo durante un tiempo indefinido, era justo que disfrutase de él una última vez antes de volver a verle. Volví a revivir las fuertes sensaciones que solo él me haría sentir: la aspereza de su barba sin afeitar desde hacía un par de días mientras acariciaba mis mejillas, mi cuello, mis pechos y mi vientre; sus grandes manos con sus largos dedos abarcando toda mi anatomía, haciéndome estremecer con cada toque; sus suaves labios y su lengua, adivinando cuáles eran los lugares que más necesitaban atención; sus piernas varoniles rozándose con las mías y sobretodo aquello que lo hacía por completo diferente a mi, su duro miembro, el cual me notificaba que me deseaba tanto como yo a él…

-Te amo. - Susurró anhelante y triste, apoyando su frente sudada en la mía, la cual estaba en las mismas condiciones.

-Y yo a ti. - Jadeé cuando su miembro buscó mi entrada y se frotó con mis pliegues. Hundí mis dedos en su cabello húmedo atrayendo su boca a la mía y volviéndolo a besar como hasta ese momento, lento y suave, no había prisas.

Aunque mi cama no era muy grande, no nos habíamos caído a pesar de todo lo que nos habíamos movido. Nunca antes, aunque así lo hubiese pensado, había besado cada parte de Edward. Era hermoso, demasiado hermoso.

Paseé mis manos desde su nuca hacia abajo, intentando que la forma de su fuerte y grande espalda, quedara grabada en mi, hasta que lo volviese a ver, bajando y bajando hasta llegar a su trasero. Él jadeó en mi boca y yo solo abrí mis piernas más, dejando escapar dos lágrimas mientras sentía como él lentamente se hundía en mi interior.

-Me has mostrado la razón de mi vida, no tardes mucho… - Musitó con dificultad, quedándose en mi interior. Solté todo el aire de mis pulmones en cuanto sentí que tocó fondo en mi interior y abrí los ojos aguados.

-Tú también eres la razón de mi vida. - Dije.

Edward se inclinó para besarme de nuevo mientras me penetraba lentamente, haciendo que disfrutara de él al máximo. Mis manos no paraban de acariciar cualquier parte expuesta de su piel, mientras que las suyas hacían lo mismo.

-Te quiero.- Dije en un gemido, mordiendo su dedo pulgar, el cual rondaba por mis labios en aquel preciso momento, intentando acallar mis gemidos.

Su rostro se había hundido en mi cuello, besándolo sin parar, arrastrando sus labios hasta el centro de mis pechos y deteniéndose en aquel preciso lugar. No pude evitar hundir mis uñas en la carne de sus hombros cuando sentí como iba a llegar al único lugar donde podía viajar con él. A mi paraíso.

-Te amo.- Dijo jadeante, saliendo de mi.

Solo un minuto después, aun con la respiración acelerada me di cuenta que no habíamos usado algún método anticonceptivo, pero no dije nada, no era lo que más me importaba en aquel momento. Ya me encargaría de ello cuando él no estuviera conmigo.

Su cuerpo sudoroso aun se rozaba con el mío a causa de nuestras respiraciones erráticas, pero mis brazos no dejaban de rodearlo. Después de unos minutos se alejó, estiró de las sábanas y nos tapó.

-¿Puedo quedarme contigo esta noche? - Preguntó indeciso. Le dediqué una pequeña sonrisa, acurrucándome a su lado y hundiendo mi cabeza en el hueco de su cuello, besando su clavícula en el acto.

-Sí, claro que puedes, no iba a dejar que te fueras. - Besó mi coronilla y me abrazó con fuerza.

-Cuídate amor, y sea para lo que sea que necesites, llama a Alice, te lo ruego. Estaré siempre esperando noticias de ti. - Besé la palma de su mano que se había detenido a acariciar mi mejilla y puse mi cabeza sobre la almohada para mirarle.

-No te preocupes por mi.

-¿Cómo no hacerlo?

No dije nada, no quería estropear aquel momento mágico. Su brazo se había apoderado de mi cintura otorgando suaves caricias a mi espalda con su mano, mientras que mi brazo lo mantenía aferrado también alrededor de su cintura de hombre y mi mano viajaba por los parajes paradisíacos de su espalda. Me limité a quedarme observando sus ojos, sus labios, su nariz y en definitiva cada rasgo de su rostro todo el tiempo que pude, hasta que sin poder evitarlo mis párpados se fueron cerrando y me quedé profundamente dormida.

* * *

_Siento el retrasoo, aquí traigo un nuevo capitulo, algo triste, pero era inevitable :) Probablemente solo haya un capítulo más y después el epílogo._

_**Ally Masen, E. Cullen Vigo, Fran Cullen Masen, Jos Weasley C, Lynn, Milhoja, sphia18, Elipsy, Marylouu, Laliita, **Gracias! :)_

_Nos vemos en el próximo, un besitoo!_


	13. Reviviendo sensaciones

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Reviviendo sensaciones  
**_

* * *

.

_**Culpa**_

_Falta que se comete voluntariamente. Responsabilidad que cae sobre alguien por haber cometido un acto incorrecto_.

_**Dolor**_

_Pesar, tristeza, pena, sufrimiento._

_**Soledad**_

_Carencia de compañía._

Palabras definidas por un diccionario, pero que describían a mi pesar el estado en el que me encontré durante unos largos ocho meses, aunque la soledad referida al tipo de compañía que a mi me hacía falta esperó tres meses más, convirtiéndolos en once.

Casi un año evitando encontrármelo en cualquier lugar, casi un año intentando supervivir al dolor que me había infligido mi inmaduro comportamiento. Y aunque no podía considerar que estaba sola del todo, ya que vivía en el piso de Jasper y Alice solía visitarme demasiado a menudo, no podía evitar sentirme sola, porque lo necesitaba sobretodo a él.

Al menos el dolor había sanado, ya no me sentía culpable como once meses atrás, me sentía mucho más fuerte, había aprendido de mis errores, pero también había asumido la razón por la cual me había comportado de aquella manera. No es que justificara mis actos, pero estaba completamente segura de que jamás lo habría hecho si no hubiese sentido el inmenso amor que sentía por Edward y que cada día, a pesar de no verle, crecía más en mi interior.

Más de una vez me había preguntado por qué no había hecho las cosas bien. Debía haber hablado con ella primero, decirle lo que sentía, eso era lo correcto, pero no. Tuve que ultrajar esa confianza que mantenía en mi y tenía que comportarme como el ser más despreciable con ella. A pesar de ello, el tiempo me había hecho ver las cosas de otro modo, y aunque no podía olvidar lo sucedido, al menos podía recordarlo como una experiencia, una lección aprendida que la vida me había dado y que nunca más repetiría.

Suponía que Alice le debía contar cosas de mi a su hermano. A la mañana siguiente de nuestra despedida, cuando nos despertamos, hice jurarle a Edward que no intentaría buscarme, pero podía saber a ciencia cierta que la duendecillo de mi amiga le habría explicado cada paso que había avanzado. No había hablado con mi amiga del hecho de que ya quería volver a ver a Edward, que me sentía preparada para volver a reunirme con él y escribir el cuento que siempre quise juntos, por el mismo motivo. Sabía que se lo diría y quería que fuese por mi, por quien se enterase.

No podía negar que durante todo aquel tiempo había derramado muchas lágrimas, demasiadas quizá, pero eran necesarias para mi curación, debía dejar salir todo aquello que me quemaba por dentro y no me dejaba respirar tranquila. Incluso, hacía un par de días, había llamado a Angela, quien sorprendentemente, no tuvo reparos en hablar conmigo e incluso se disculpó por su comportamiento en mi apartamento.

Y yo no podía culparla por ello, pero me alegró escucharla bien, feliz, como siempre. No había en el tono de su voz ningún resquicio de rencor o tristeza y eso me hizo sentirme mucho mejor. Seguía en la Universidad de Berkeley, en California, ya que había decidido quedarse allí todo el tiempo que durara su carrera. Yo por el contrario, estaba haciendo un cuarto año de mi carrera, sacándome aquellas asignaturas que me quedaban pendientes, pues el año anterior no había estado al 100% con todo el lío que había formado y las restantes del curso que tocaba. Si todo iba bien, al fin podría licenciarme este año.

- Ey, Bella. - Me saludó Jasper.

- Hola.- Dije con una sonrisa. - ¿Ya te vas a por Alice?

- Sí, ¿tú no vas a salir a ningún sitio? - Negué con la cabeza.

- Jessica está muy ocupada con su nueva adquisición. - Jasper soltó una carcajada.

No es que saliera mucho, pero a veces me animaba, junto con Jessica o con la propia Alice a salir a hacer algo. Sentía que lo necesitaba, no podía estar solo de casa a la Universidad y de la Universidad a casa, incluso hacía dos días me había apuntado a un gimnasio para asistir después de las clases, seguro sería un buen desestresante.

Jasper se había portado francamente bien conmigo, teniendo en cuenta que cuando llegué a su apartamento, no teníamos la misma confianza que en ese momento. Suspiré cuando escuché como Jasper cerraba la puerta y seguí mirando la televisión.

La verdad es que estaba bastante aburrida. Miré el móvil y pensé en llamar a Edward en ese mismo momento. ¿Tendría él tantas ganas de verme como yo a él? ¿O me habría olvidado? No. No podía olvidarme, me lo prometió. Busqué su número en mis contactos y le di al botón de llamada, pero en seguida puse cara de fastidio cuando me saltó el buzón de voz_. Perfecto._

¿Qué estaría haciendo? Eran tan solo las seis de la tarde, quizá se había quedado sin batería, o a lo mejor lo había apagado porque estaba con algo importante, o a lo mejor… ¿Y si lo había apagado para que no lo molestaran porque estaba con otra mujer? ¿Y si ella era Tanya?

Me levanté del sofá de inmediato y comencé a caminar desesperadamente por todo el comedor. No, no, no, Edward no podía hacerme algo así, o sí… porque realmente era yo la que había decidido dejarle, en realidad no teníamos nada y él podía hacer con su vida lo que quisiese... ¡Ag! Lo mejor era mantenerme ocupada en algo y volver a llamarlo más tarde, pero ¿en qué? ¡Cielos! Miré la televisión y vi uno de esos anuncios de aparatos, que al final no daban resultados, para tonificar el cuerpo, recordándome que podía ir al gimnasio.

Suspiré y fui hacia mi habitación para preparar el bolso que me iba a llevar al gimnasio. Metí unos pantalones cortos, un top deportivo y ropa interior para cambiarme después. Me miré al espejo antes de salir de casa y me encaminé a pie hacia el gimnasio, tenía suerte de que estuviese cerca del apartamento de Jasper.

Hacía bastante fresquito por lo que friccioné mis brazos, cubiertos por la chaqueta por el camino en busca de algo de calor. Cómo no, comenzó a llover, como cada octubre, y tuve que ponerme la capucha, acelerando el paso hasta llegar a la entrada del gimnasio, al menos no me había mojado mucho, tenía que recordar la próxima vez llevar un impermeable.

Me metí en el vestuario y me cambié de ropa rápidamente dejando el bolso que había llevado en una taquilla. Salí hacia el salón de máquinas y vi a muchísima gente ejercitándose. Me habían dado ganas de ir a una de esas máquinas de correr, pero estaban todas ocupadas, así que caminé por un pasillo hasta el salón de spinning. La clase estaba por comenzar, así que casi todas las bicicletas estaban ocupadas, aunque vi una al final del todo y no dejé que nadie me la quitara.

Intenté aguantar una hora entera, pero era imposible seguirle el ritmo al profesor, sin poder evitarlo hice más de una pausa, y al no ver a gente que abandonaba su bici, me dio vergüenza ser la única que salía, así que, aunque con más de una pausa, aguanté una hora. Se me agrandó el corazón y bufé de alegría cuando el profesor dio por finalizada la clase, pero cuando me levanté casi no podía sostenerme de pie. ¡Cielos!

Como pude, caminé por el pasillo volviendo hacia la sala de máquinas, con el objetivo de llegar cuanto antes al vestuario. Justo cuando iba a entrar me detuve por completo, no podía creerlo. Sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos con tal intensidad que sentí flaquear aun más mis piernas. Podía notar la alegría, el encanto, pero también el desconcierto y el miedo reflejados en ellos. Me sostuve de la jamba de la puerta cuando una de mis rodillas se dobló sin mi permiso, él se movió casi al mismo instante sujetándome por el codo y entonces aquella sensación mágica que tanto había extrañado recorrió todas las fibras de mi cuerpo y provocó que tuviera que cerrar los ojos.

- Be… Bella… - Tartamudeó. Abrí los ojos y me encontré su rostro mucho más cerca.

- Hola. - Murmuré mordiéndome el labio. ¡Y yo con estas pintas! ¡Y encima sudada!

- ¿Cómo estás? - Me miró confuso. Estaba casi segura de que él no sabía qué tenía que hacer, si marcharse cuanto antes o quedarse conmigo.

- Bien, he venido a hacer un poco de ejercicio. - Frunció el ceño y miró hacia la sala de máquinas con los labios apretados.

Tenía ganas de alzarme y besar sus labios, tenía ganas de estrecharlo contra mi cuerpo y sentirlo en toda su extensión, tenía ganas de perderme en su aroma y emborracharme con él, pero… Volví a morderme el labio cuando me miró.

- Creo que será mejor que vaya a duch… - No lo dejé acabar, me enganché a su cuello y trabé mi boca en la suya con un afán casi febril.

Sus brazos no respondieron al instante, pero no tardaron mucho en rodear mi cuerpo, presionándome contra él. Su lengua acarició la mía con la misma necesidad que la mía la suya. Había soñado con él todo este tiempo que habíamos estado separados, había revivido miles de veces los momentos juntos y ahora lo tenía de nuevo besándome, acariciando la parte de mi espalda que dejaba al desnudo mi top.

- Bella… - Susurró contra mis labios y volvió a besarme.

No quería separarme de él, no podía, ya sí que no podía. Quise alargar más tiempo aquel momento, quise hacerlo interminable, pero una pequeña parte de mi mente me recordó que estábamos en un lugar público y que probablemente no era muy agradable para las personas que entraban o salían de los vestuarios encontrarnos allí en esa situación, así que a regañadientes me separé de su rostro, apoyando mi frente en la suya y sonriendo.

- Te he echado mucho de menos. - Confesé.

- No más que yo a ti. - Dijo dándome un fuerte abrazo, me llevó a un banco de la mano, el cual no estaba lo suficientemente alejado pero en ese momento todo me daba igual.

- Te he llamado esta tarde. - Él me sonrió, enseñándome todos sus perfectos dientes, complacido.

- Ya ves qué estaba haciendo.

- Así que ahora te ejercitas. - Pasó uno de sus brazos por mis hombros y me acercó más a su cuerpo.

- Lo hacia en el gimnasio de la Universidad de Harvard, pero en cuanto llegué aquí lo dejé, hasta hace unos meses. - Asentí apoyando mi cabeza en su hombro, hasta deslizarla a su pecho.

Ahora podía comprender un poco el por qué su cuerpo era tan perfectamente perfecto. Me encontraba en el lugar indicado, con la persona indicada, con los ojos cerrados, ignorando cualquier sonido fuera de lugar, únicamente centrándome en el latir de su corazón.

- Bella… - Llamó su dulce voz, erguí mi cabeza para observarle. - Deberíamos prepararnos, pronto van a cerrar. - Hice una mueca con la boca de conformidad y quise levantarme pero él me lo impidió acunando mi rostro con sus manos. - Espérame, ¿Quieres? - Asentí antes de volver a besarlo.

Me duché rápidamente y me vestí en muy poco tiempo, creo que jamás había gastado tan poco tiempo para hacer aquellas dos cosas. Eso sí, me detuve un poco más de tiempo en el espejo peinándome y utilizando el secador que ofrecía el gimnasio para que me quedara algo mejor el pelo. El brillo en mis ojos había aumentado considerablemente y mis mejillas estaban encendidas, lo mejor de todo, era volver a sentir el latido desenfrenado de mi corazón, bombeando por él.

Cogí mi bolso y salí fuera, encontrándomelo apoyado en la puerta de salida. Extendió su mano y caminé hasta rodearla con la mía, sintiendo su calidez. No hablamos durante el camino hacia su coche, tampoco dijo nada cuando me ayudó a subir en el asiento del copiloto. Arrancó y me miró antes de pisar el acelerador con una sonrisa demasiado irresistible.

- Me gustaría que volvieras al apartamento con Alice y conmigo. - Comentó cogiendo mi mano para ponerla sobre la palanca de marchas.

- Creo que será mejor que nos tomemos las cosas con calma. - Suspiré. - Quiero hacerlo todo bien esta vez. - Giré mi cabeza ante su silencio, parecía sereno, pero su silencio no me gustaba en absoluto. El coche se detuvo y su mano desapareció de estar sobre la mía, subiendo el freno de mano. Habíamos llegado.

- Entiendo. - Musitó volviéndome a mirar, elevando su mano hasta acariciar mi mejilla. - Y no te presionaré, tienes que actuar como mejor creas conveniente. - Sonreí inclinándome un poco más a él, elevando una de mis manos para acariciarle la mejilla.

- Te quiero, y no te voy a mentir, muero por irme contigo ahora mismo al apartamento, pero la verdad, es que estoy muy tranquila con Jasper, y quiero ir poco a poco. - Él me sonrió comprensivamente y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus brazos. Hundí mi cabeza en su cuello.

- Te amo, pequeña. - Susurró en mi oído, provocando que su aliento me erizara la piel. - ¿Te apetece que salgamos mañana por la noche? - Preguntó separándonos.

- Claro que me apetece, lo estoy deseando. - Confesé sonriendo.

Edward me miró una vez más y se acercó para besarme. Había extrañado tanto sus besos, sus caricias… Me arrastré hasta estar más al filo de mi asiento, para estar más cerca de él, profundizando nuestro beso, sintiendo como los latidos de mi corazón se apresuraban más a medida que se intensificaba. Había extrañado también la textura y la suavidad de su cabello, el tacto de su piel y oler su fragancia mientras me besaba.

- Debo irme. - Susurré apoyando mi frente en la suya.

- No te vayas aún. - Pidió con voz suplicante, consiguiendo que me rindiera al instante y volviera a juntar nuestros labios.

Era un hecho, lo había echado mucho de menos, y ahora sí que no podría separarme de él, jamás, porque él iba a estar clavado en mi corazón por siempre. Me quedé con Edward un rato, disfrutando de él, sacándole el máximo jugo a sus besos, hasta que fui consciente de que debía volver al apartamento, no podía quedarme toda la noche en su coche, aunque con gusto me hubiese quedado.

* * *

- ¡Alices, los zapatos! - Grité mirando hacia todas partes. ¿Dónde los habría metido el monstruíto de mi amiga?

- Tranquila, tranquila, están aquí. - Dijo tendiéndomelos, con una sonrisa. - Nunca te había visto tan ansiosa por ponerte unos de mis zapatos.

- Que sepas que el único motivo es que Edward está a punto de pasar a buscarme y que quiero estar guapa para él. - Alice soltó una carcajada y entonces el portero del apartamento de Jasper sonó.

- ¿Lo hago pasar, o le digo que ya bajas?

- Sí, sí, ya bajo.

Me puse en pie cuando me colé los zapatos, me miré frente al espejo una vez más, alisando con mis manos un poco el vestido gris de escote de corazón, estrecho hasta las rodillas que Alice casi me había obligado a ponerme, aunque esta vez me lo había puesto casi sin rechistar. Caminé intentando no hacer el ridículo hasta dirigirme a la puerta después de ponerme mi abrigo negro, me despedí de mi amiga con un abrazo y de Jasper y llamé al ascensor, para llegar a la planta bajo y encontrármelo frente a la puerta.

- Hola. - Musité cuando me encontré frente a él. Sus ojos me estaban escaneando de arriba abajo sin decir ni una sola palabra y yo me estaba comenzando a sentir más nerviosa que antes. ¿Le gustaba mi atuendo? ¿No le gustaba?

Alice me había avisado que iba a llevarme a un lugar bastante exclusivo y elegante y pude confirmarlo al verlo con su traje de chaqueta negro y su camisa blanca. ¿Cómo podía ser tan perfecto? Me removí incómoda, ya que él aun no había respondido nada.

- E-estás preciosa. - Sonreí y bajé la mirada, sonrojándome. Escuché como se aclaraba la garganta - ¿Me permite? - Preguntó ofreciéndome su brazo.

- Por supuesto. - Dije pasando mi mano por el mismo.

Me estaba muriendo por besarle, aunque por ahora el efluvio tan característico de él que emanaba de su cuerpo me era suficiente. Mi corazón galopaba tan rápido que incluso pensé que estaba un poco mareada, pero al menos el coche no estaba lejos. Antes de ayudarme a subir al coche acunó mi rostro con una de sus manos y me besó dulcemente, sacando a flote los recuerdos de la tarde anterior en el gimnasio, cuando me lancé a sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

A partir de ese momento todo fue mucho menos forzado y más natural. Hablamos por el camino sobre todo lo que habíamos hecho durante el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto, aunque Edward sabía muchas más cosas de mi que yo de él. Me había comentado de manera muy indiferente que su compañera Tanya se le había declarado, algo que hizo que me hirviera la sangre, pero intenté controlar mis emociones. Él simplemente me dijo con su tono de voz más suave y tierno que no había podido corresponderla porque no había un segundo en su mente que no estuviese dedicado a mi… Era razón para tranquilizarme, por supuesto.

- Pero esto es demasiado, Edward. - Él se limitó a pasar su brazo por mi hombro y me hizo pasar al interior del Restaurante de un lujoso Hotel.

- Nada es demasiado, Bella y ahora por favor… cenemos tranquilamente, quiero recuperar todo este tiempo que no pudimos estar juntos. - Yo solo pude asentir.

La luz era bastante leve, ofreciendo un ambiente más íntimo, las mesas estaban bastante separadas, y en frente había un pequeño escenario con un piano siendo tocado, lo que tranquilizaba mucho el lugar.

- ¿Entonces hace siete meses que estás yendo al gimnasio? - Pregunté llevándome a la boca el último trozo de mi postre.

- Sí, estaba todo el día metido en el apartamento y… necesitaba mantenerme ocupado y gastar energías, de otro modo nunca hubiese podido conciliar el sueño por las noches. - Me sentí mal por eso. Aunque era cierto que yo al principio no dormía bien, por no decir nada, conforme pasaba el tiempo, lograba descansar, eso sí, soñaba frecuentemente con él. - ¿Y tú desde cuando vas? No te había visto antes.

- La vez que nos vimos, era la primera vez que iba. - Asintió con una sonrisa.

- Así que te voy a ver más seguido por allí.

- Posiblemente. - Nos miramos sonriéndonos y aparté la mirada a regañadientes de la suya, cuando él lo hizo con la mía, cuando un nuevo pianista comenzó a deslizar los dedos por el instrumento. - ¿Te gusta? - Edward desvió su mirada hasta un camarero, elevó el brazo y me miró.

- Sí, me gusta mucho el piano. ¿A ti no? - Arrugué un poco la nariz.

- Nunca he escuchado este tipo de música, pero por lo poco que he logrado escuchar no me desagrada. - _Y me gusta todo lo que tenga que ver contigo._ Quise añadir.

El camarero llegó a nuestro lado y dejó la cuenta sobre la mesa, fruncí el ceño y miré mi reloj. ¡Las 23:57! ¡Cielos, se me había pasado volando! Y lo cierto era que no quería irme, deseaba estar con él, mucho más tiempo.

- Bella, ¿Te apetecería pasear conmigo? ¿O estás cansada?

- Paseemos. - Musité con una enorme sonrisa, eso significaba que él tampoco se había cansado de mi presencia.

Dejó el dinero sobre la mesa y llamó al camarero de nuevo, antes de ayudarme a levantarme y deslizando el abrigo por mis hombros, ¡Cómo amaba a este hombre! Entrelazó nuestras manos y se dispuso a sacarme de aquel comedor, caminando en dirección hacia unos jardines. No había mucha luz, solo la que iluminaban a través de las pocas farolas, pero no importaba.

- Entonces no te gusta bailar. - Concluyó dejando transparentar en su voz una sonrisa.

- No me gusta, porque no se me da bien. - Elevó una ceja incrédulo. - ¿Es que no te acuerdas… aquel día en el apartamento? - Frunció el ceño confuso. - Sí, el día de la súper fiesta privada que Alice organizó para celebrar que volvías, me tropecé… - Él rió.

- Ah, sí, me pisaste. - Agaché la mirada. - Pero tienes que tener en cuenta que estábamos jugando a ese magnífico juego de "yo nunca", estabas un poco... Pasadita. - Rió de nuevo. Esas palabras me hicieron pensar algo.

- ¿Nunca dedujiste que estaba con una chica? ¿ O que había estado? - Él sonrió y se acercó un poco más a mi, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos. Me estremecí por la calidez que desprendía su cuerpo, pues la noche estaba fría.

- No te niego que… me resultaba bastante extraño escuchar según que cosas, pero no sé, tampoco quería ser prejuicioso…

- Prejuicioso… - Repetí asintiendo con la cabeza.

- Sí, yo notaba cómo me mirabas. - Murmuró presionándome más contra su cuerpo y hundiendo su cabeza en mi cabello. - También notaba tu nerviosismo, sobretodo me di cuenta cuando te saqué a bailar…

- Debiste pensar que me asimilaba a un pato mareado… - Dije riendo y retirando mi cabeza de su hombro para mirarlo. Elevó las cejas.

- Hombre, tampoco puedo afirmarlo, porque también ibas un poquito mareada… - Rompí a reír de nuevo. - ¿No le gustaría volver a bailar conmigo, señorita Swan? - Elevé el rostro y lo miré ceñuda.

- ¿Cómo? No hay… - Pero cuando casi digo la palabra "música".

Me di cuenta de que una melodía muy suave y bajita desfilaba por todo el jardín, parecía provenir de una clase de altavoces o algo así y seguramente no iría muy mal encaminada si me atrevía a afirmar que provenía del comedor dónde aquel hombre tocaba el piano.

- ¿Qué dices? - Preguntó besándome la frente. Lo miré a los ojos y elevé mis manos hasta rodear su cuello.

Era cierto que los tacones que llevaba puestos eran un arma mortal, pero nada me importaba si estaba con él. Comenzamos a movernos muy lentamente y me dejé llevar por completo en los brazos de Edward. Después de unos segundos comenzó a acompañar a la música y tarareó las notas musicales con su voz de terciopelo en mi oído muy bajito, logrando ponerme la piel de gallina. Besó mi oído y mi mejilla, deslizando sus labios hasta toparse con los míos para comenzar a besarme.

Dejamos de movernos cuando el beso se intensificó, logrando que una vez más perdiera el norte y la capacidad para razonar. Mis manos se aferraron con mayor convicción a su cabello mientras que una de las suyas se deslizaba por mi espalda y la otra presionaba mi nuca. Dejé escapar un suspiro y besé su mejilla, desviándome por su mandíbula y descendiendo por su cuello, donde su aroma se hacía más intenso y embriagador, y yo quería embriagarme de Edward…

- B-Bella…

- ¿Hmm? - Murmuré sin dejar de atender su cuello, en ese preciso momento odiaba el nudo de su corbata.

- ¿No dijiste que querías ir despacio? - Una bombillita se encendió de repente en mi cabeza y me separé de él inmediatamente, parpadeando un par de veces. Lo miré, y sabía lo que veía en su mirada: fuego. Sonreí.

- Al diablo con todo, necesito de ti Edward, te amo… - Confesé volviendo a atacar sus labios.

- Espera, espera, espera. - Me separé bruscamente y le miré desconcertada. ¿Es que él no quería esto? Sonrió y acunó mi rostro con sus manos. No podemos quedarnos aquí… - Besó mis labios. - Alquilaré una habitación por esta noche, para nosotros dos.

Sabía que esta noche Alice salía con Jasper y que no estaría en el apartamento, pero yo no podía esperar nada, por lo que fui egoísta y no le dije que no. Simplemente entrelacé nuestras manos como respuesta con una breve sonrisa. Tuve que concentrarme más aun cuando aumenté la velocidad de mi paso, con la ansiedad recorriendo mis venas, quería tenerlo en ese preciso momento.

Los pocos minutos que Edward gastó hablando con la recepcionista me parecían eternos, y solo podía mirarle el rostro mientras hablaba: sus labios al pronunciar cada palabra, escuchando su voz perfecta. Hubiese sido capaz de atacar a su boca si no fuera porque aun guardaba un poco de razón.

Las ganas se acumularon y mi cuerpo reaccionó aún más a causa de la anticipación de lo que pasaría en nuestra habitación mientras subíamos en el ascensor a la segunda planta. Nos estábamos conteniendo, también podía verlo en sus ojos, los cuales no se apiadaban de mi en ningún momento mirándome con aquel deseo casi palpable en el ambiente.

Me acorraló en la puerta de la habitación, nada más cerrarla con sus fuertes brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo y me besó fervientemente, incluso antes de que yo intentara algo. Como pude, y sin dejar de besar aquella boca adictiva, logré quitarme el estorboso abrigo, mientras él hacia lo mismo con su americana negra.

Todo estaba en silencio, ni siquiera nos habíamos detenido a encender las luces, y yo solo era consciente de su respiración jadeante. Gemí cuando sus manos, elevaron la tela de mi vestido hasta los muslos y las presionó a la altura de mi trasero, provocando que dejara de sentir el suelo en mis pies y rodeara su cintura con mis piernas, en un movimiento rápido y certero, haciéndolo demasiado sensual. Me pegué más a su cuerpo y deslicé mis labios por su cuello, mientras notaba como él caminaba casi tambaleándose a causa de la oscuridad. Me froté contra su ya endurecido miembro por encima de su pantalón.

- Oh, por Dios Bella -. Gimió.

En ese preciso instante me dejó caer cuidadosamente sobre la cama, cerniéndose sobre mí. Casi no podía ver nada, ya que la noche estaba muy tapada y la luz de la luna no podía filtrarse entre las nubes, pero podía notar sus movimientos frenéticos intentando deslizar la cremallera de mi vestido para poder quitármelo. Reí quedamente y mordí su labio inferior.

- Me encantan tus jadeos… - Susurré muy cerca de su oído, mientras terminaba de desabotonar su camisa. Él en respuesta me dio un pequeño mordisco en el lóbulo de mi oreja, provocando a causa de mi estado actual, que soltara un considerable gemido. Esta vez rió él.

- Yo amo tus gemidos. - Se me erizó la piel cuando habló en mi oído.

Deslicé mis manos por su ancha y fuerte espalda, presionándolo más contra mi cuerpo ahora libre de tela hasta la cadera, ya que Edward lo había deslizado hasta ese lugar. Sus manos ansiosas se dedicaron a reconocer la piel de mi abdomen, mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello hacia abajo, hasta llegar a mis pechos, los cuales aun estaban recogidos en el sujetador.

Hundí mis manos en su cabello suave, disfrutando de las sensaciones de su piel junto a la mía. Tenía la piel de gallina y no se debía al frío. Mi estómago se contraía constantemente, a causa de las atenciones que los labios y la lengua del hombre que tenía sobre mi cuerpo, le otorgaban a mis pechos, los cuales estaba segura que habían salido de las copas del sujetador.

Pronto sus manos se deslizaron por mi espalda para quitar el broche del sujetador y liberarme de él, mientras mis manos ahora viajaban libres por su pecho fuerte y trabajado. ¡Dios mío! Sentí unas ganas irrefrenables por arrancarle el pantalón que aun llevaba encima y sentirlo dentro de mi inmediatamente, pero lo olvide en cuanto sus manos deslizaron completamente mi ropa por mis piernas y sentí sus labios en mi intimidad.

Retorcí las sábanas entre los dedos de mis manos y solté un gemido. La respiración aumentó aun más si cabía, cuando una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar y presionar suavemente mis pechos y la otra se dedicaba a acariciar mi abdomen, mis caderas y mi trasero. Cerré los ojos fuertemente, concentrándome en el maravilloso mar de sensaciones que estaban azotando mi cuerpo en ese momento.

- Edward… - Jadeé.

Él solo se limitó a sujetar mis caderas, con el objetivo de que no me moviera, pues lo podía sentir en mi cuerpo, podía sentir aquella sensación que se abría paso en mi cuerpo de manera brutal, dejándome sin alternativas. Y rindiéndome a ella sin pensarlo, con la espalda arqueada, fruto del intenso placer, llegué a lo más alto.

- Cielos -. Gemí por último dejándome caer en el colchón.

Edward se separó de mi, para quitarse los pantalones y los boxers. Intenté regularizar mi respiración, sintiendo como los labios de Edward subían por mi cuerpo, dejando húmedos besos por mi abdomen, mis pechos, mi cuello, hasta llegar a mis labios, deteniéndose más que en el resto. Noté como una de sus manos se deslizaba por el lateral de mi cuerpo, deslizando algo rígido y suave: el preservativo.

- Eso ha sido… - Dejé la frase inconclusa, ya que por mi cabeza en ese momento no pasaba una sola palabra que definiese aquel momento que acababa de vivir y le besé de nuevo.

Podía notar su miembro rozando mis muslos y no pude mantener mis manos quietas en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Él soltó un breve gemido cuando mi mano, después de arrebatarle el preservativo y abrir el envase con mis dientes, lo deslizaba por su miembro concienzúdamente, por cierto, más grande y glorioso de lo que lo había recordado.

- No puedo más, amor -. Me estremecí aun más al escuchar aquel "amor". Hacía muchos días que no había escuchado ninguno. - Te he echado mucho de menos. - Yo reí.

- Lo noto. -. Bromeé. Mis ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y pude ver como elevaba una ceja.

- Tú tampoco puedes negarlo… es evidente. - Gemí cuando uno de sus dedos se deslizó por mis pliegues, rozando mi clítoris. Y sí… estaba muy húmeda. Me aferré a sus hombros y nos giré.

- Acabemos esto de una vez. - Era la primera vez que me sentía completamente libre al hacer el amor con Edward, y eso era increíble.

Me deslicé lentamente, introduciendo su miembro poco a poco, disfrutando de la fricción. Comencé a moverme en un principio sentada en su cadera, con las manos apoyadas en su pecho, pero yo necesitaba más contacto con su piel, me estaba volviendo loca, por ello me incliné un poco más hacia su cuerpo. Sus manos no dejaban de acariciar mis caderas y elevó su cabeza un poco para alcanzar mis pechos. No pude evitar presionar su cabeza aun más en mi mientras mis movimientos perdían sincronía y ganaban profundidad.

Entonces nos giró, gemí cuando quedé bocabajo, tenía a Edward sobre mi espalda, besando la piel expuesta de mi nuca. Su erección, dura y húmeda se frotaba en mi trasero y en mi centro.

- Edward -. Supliqué con la voz entrecortada, sin poder articular un sonido más. Me erguí un poco, apoyándome en los codos, pero el seguía entretenido besando mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi trasero. -Por favor… - Di un respingo y gemí cuando sus diente dieron un suave y sensual mordisco a una de mis nalgas. Lo volví a sentir encima de mi espalda y atrapé sus labios cuando se inclinó buscando los míos.

Dejé de besarle en cuanto su miembro entró en mi centro y comenzó a moverse. El hecho de que no pudiera tocar su cuerpo me estaba volviendo loca, pero hacía el momento más excitante. Crucé los brazos bajo la almohada y la estrangulé sin piedad, a causa del enorme placer que me embargaba.

- Eres gloria, mi vida -. Musitó en tono ronco, cosa que me hizo más difícil contener mis gemidos.

Me puse boca arriba en cuanto salió de mi, dejándome un espacio para poder moverme, abrazándolo fuerte por los hombros mientras se hundía de nuevo en mi. Y era tan gratificante sentirlo en mi de esa manera…

No podía dejar de pasear mis labios por cualquier rincón de su rostro y su cuello. Sus manos acariciaban mi rostro y sus labios no paraban de jadear, aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y provocando que nuestros pechos se presionaran más, por el arqueo de nuestras espaldas.

- Cielos… -. Murmuré entre cortadamente cuando estaba comenzando a sentir mi segundo orgasmo.

- Te amo, te amo. - Musitó Edward con la voz excesivamente entrecortada y ronca.

Me relajé, dejando que él me envistiera unas veces más hasta que llegó a su propio paraíso.

Ahora me encontraba feliz y completa. Y todo había ocurrido de verdad, y lo mejor es que no había aquel sentimiento de culpa que recordaba anteriormente. Acariciaba su cabello lentamente con una sonrisa en mis labios de pura satisfacción y regocijo, mientras las suyas me mantenían asida a su cuerpo.

- En seguida vuelvo -. Murmuró con la voz más tranquila y sosegada, dejando un beso en mi frente.

Hice un esfuerzo por destapar la cama, ya que no habíamos quitado la colcha en ningún momento y me tapé un poco con las sábanas, justo antes de que él volviera y encendiera la luz, provocando que cerrase los ojos por el fulgor.

- Lo siento -. Se disculpó deslizándose por la cama y atrapando mi cuerpo con sus brazos.

Sonreí y me lo quedé mirando a los ojos sin decir nada, unos instantes. Podía ver como la felicidad también empañaba su mirada, sus esperas brillaban intensamente, y podía verme reflejada en ella con gran facilidad.

- Te amo… - Susurré deslizándome por su pecho hasta alcanzar con mis labios los suyos.

- Me parece un sueño… Al fin. - Murmuró presionándome más contra su cuerpo. - Al fin estás conmigo.

- Y no pienso huir, ni dejarte escapar. - Él rió.

- No pensaba hacerlo.

Cerré los ojos, respirando tranquilamente sobre la piel de su pecho, mientras él no paraba de acariciar suavemente mi espalda. Estaba tan relajada… sentía ese cansancio tan placentero, característico de después de hacer el amor que me estaba quedando casi dormida.

- Vuelve al apartamento… - Pidió con voz suplicante. Abrí los ojos y dejé un beso en su pecho antes de erguirme para mirarlo.

No tenía ningún sentido que me quedara más tiempo en el apartamento de Jasper cuando ya había ocurrido todo esto. Además estaba segura que no sería la última vez, pues esa tensión sexual, que sentíamos desde el primer día, se había intensificado con el paso del tiempo. Así que ¿cuál era el problema?

Era cierto que mi primera intención había sido ir paso a paso con Edward, pero ahora ya no estaba dispuesta a conformarme con solo citas, lo quería todo de él.

- Bueno… -. Dije mirando hacia otro lado.

Sus manos comenzaron a hacerme cosquillas en el abdomen y enseguida quedó sobre mí, mirándome intensamente y sonriéndome con la misma alegría con la que debía estarlo haciendo yo.

- ¿Eso que significa? - Mis manos acunaron su rostro y lo acerqué más al mío, provocando que su expresión cambiara a una de desconcierto.

- A partir de mañana no te desharás de mi. -Sonrió nuevamente complacido y se acercó a mi oído.

- ¿Qué te parece si celebramos esa noticia? - Preguntó con voz ronca y es que ya podía notar su endurecido miembro entre mis muslos, listo de nuevo.

Sin pensármelo dos veces, volví a atacar a sus labios, fundiéndonos en un beso feroz y continuando con nuestra noche de pasión.

* * *

_Pues aquí se acabó, ahora solo queda el epílogo, que ya está listo, pero quiero echarle un vistazo antes de subirlo :)_

_He visto algunos comentarios y solo quería destacar que Bella no deja a Edward porque sí, lo hace por que se siente culpable de la traición a Angela. A veces las personas actuamos por impulsos y bueno, para mi es preferible acabar con alguien antes de faltarle el respeto y la confianza, pero no siempre las circunstancias son favorables a nosotros... y menos conviviendo con Edward... jajaja En fin, que Bella lo hace para "sanar" su alma de alguna forma._

_**Ally Masen, sophia18, Fran Cullen Masen, Agui, Jos Weasley C, Lynn, Milhoja, Marylouu, Cullen Vigo, Nora,Bells**, GRACIAS! :)_

_Nos vemos en el epílogoo! MUUÁ_


	14. Epílogo

.

* * *

_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer_

_INEXPLICABLE_

* * *

.

* * *

_**Epílogo **_

_**Dos personas, un único deseo  
**_

* * *

.

Los aplausos de mis familiares y algunos silbidos, por parte de Emmet, no se hicieron esperar cuando soplé sobre las velas encendidas que estaban clavadas sobre el enorme pastel en frente mía. Intenté mantener los ojos abiertos, o mirar en dirección a la tarta con el objetivo de salir más o menos decente en las fotos que sabía que Alice me estaba tomando, pues los flashes de la cámara lograban cegarme un poco. Noté dos manos posarse sobre mis hombros. A pesar de que estaba demasiado oscuro, ya que habían apagado las luces y yo misma acababa de apagar las velas, _su_ fragancia me invadió por completo, obligándome a dejar escapar un suspiro complaciente. Él me besó la sien.

- Eso, sí, una foto juntos… - Dijo Alice, antes de ver un flash más en mi dirección. - Guapísimos. - Concluyó. Alguien volvió a encender las luces y yo miré mis velas ya apagadas.

- Vamos, quita esa cara de funeral, Bella. - Se burló Emmet, le fulminé con la mirada. - No todos los días se cumplen 25 años.

Hacía tiempo que no lo había visto, ya que se había ido con mi prima Rose a estudiar fuera, y después de la carrera se habían tomado unos años alejados de todos nosotros, viviendo en intensidad su relación. Puse los ojos en blanco y alargué el brazo para coger la pala de tarta, pero alguien fue más rápido que yo.

- Ya lo hago yo, cariño. - Me dijo mi madre con una pequeña sonrisa, comenzando a cortar trozos y sirviéndolos, mientras hablaba con Esme y su hermana, la madre de Rosalie.

Giré en mi silla y miré a mi alrededor. Estaban todas las personas que más amaba. Mi padre se encontraba hablando con Carlisle y el padre de Rosalie, no sabía muy bien de qué era el tema, pero al menos podía ver en la cara de mi padre la satisfacción que le causaba hablar con un médico tan reconocido como Carlisle. Desde que Alice se había convertido en mi mejor amiga, siempre le había hablado muy bien de los Cullen y Charlie había desarrollado hacia el padre de mi amiga una gran admiración.

Rose se encontraba enganchada al brazo de su inseparable Emmet, y hablaban muy animadamente con Jasper y Alice. Fruncí el ceño cuando los cuatro se inclinaron más entre ellos, parecían estar compartiendo algún tipo de secreto. Quise levantarme, pues no estaba dispuesta a ser la última que se enterara, pero me olvidé de inmediato, cuando _su_ mano rodeó mi muñeca y a causa del impulso me quedé soldada de nuevo en la silla.

- ¿Dónde vas? - Preguntó Edward cuando me giré para mirarle. Sonreí y me senté mejor en mi silla.

- En realidad no iba a hacer nada muy interesante. - Dije encogiéndome de hombros, pero sin dejar de mirarle.

Entrecerró sus ojos, oscureciéndolos a causa de la sombra que sus gruesas y largas pestañas negras producían en su iris, después negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia abajo, como si en realidad me hubiese pillado, pero sabía que no iba a decirme nada.

- ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa? - Preguntó volviendo a mirarme.

- Por supuesto, no me lo esperaba para nada, pero supongo que también debo agradecérselo a esa pequeña duende que tienes como hermana y yo como amiga, apuesto a que casi no te ha dejado organizar nada. - Entrelazó una de nuestras manos y me dio un suave apretón, elevándola hasta sus labios para darle un suave beso al dorso de la misma. Una corriente eléctrica recorrió todo mi brazo hasta llegar a mi estómago, cuando sus labios rozaron mi piel.

- Al menos me ha dejado lo más importante. - Fruncí el ceño de manera ansiosa y él soltó una breve carcajada. - No comas ansias, pequeña. - Musitó volviendo a dejar un beso más, esta vez entre mis dedos.

Sonreí, notando como mis mejillas quemaban un poco más, no había nada mejor que sentir las sensaciones que Edward causaba en mi cuerpo, desde siempre. Sus ojos no dejaban de mirarme y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de su perfecto rostro, y sabía que jamás me cansaría de mirarlo.

Hacía poco más de un año y medio que había decidido irme a vivir definitivamente con Edward, ya que cada día su apartamento guardaba más pertenencias mías que las que estaban en mi propia casa y cada vez pasaba menos tiempo en casa de mis padres y más en su piso.

Cuando volvimos de Cambridge, me pasaba todo mi tiempo libre, cuando no tenía que ir a trabajar al colegio, en su piso, incluso había veces en las que él no estaba, pues comenzó trabajando muchas horas en el hospital junto a Carlisle. Pero aunque lo echaba de menos, me gustaba tumbarme en el sofá del salón y encender la televisión, acurrucándome en una manta mientras veía alguna película, respirando la fragancia tan característica de él que desprendía el cojín en el que reposaba mi cabeza. Al menos, no lo echaba tanto de menos, su olor era un consuelo para mi. Prácticamente, se podía decir que vivía con él.

Yo me había vuelto a instalar con mis padres y unos tres meses después de la graduación les había anunciado mi noviazgo con Edward. Como era de esperar los confundí con mi noticia y no era para menos, pues yo había jurado amar a Angela y aunque a ellos les había costado en un principio asimilar todo aquello, se habían resignado a aceptarlo. Tenía que decir también, que había logrado ver la satisfacción en sus ojos cuando les comuniqué que mi relación con ella ya no existía, pero jamás les había contado cual era la razón de la repentina separación entre las dos.

Por lo que cuando supieron que estaba saliendo con un hombre, pensaron que les estaba tomando el pelo y que quizá algo en mi cabeza no andaba muy bien. Mi madre me había dado muchos sermones desde que le di la noticia, incluso me arrepentí de haberles dicho que estaba con Edward, pero parecía ser que el paso del tiempo los fue relajando y ahora eran realmente felices, lo podía ver en sus ojos. Se alegraban por mi y por él.

El sonido de cuando alguien descorchó una botella, hizo que mis pensamientos se dispersaran y giré mi cuello, aun con mi mano entrelazada con la de Edward, viendo como Emmet le entregaba la botella de champagne a mi madre y cogía otra más para volver a descorcharla.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la tarde? - Me preguntó Alice. Suspiré cuando Edward me besó una vez más el dorso de mi mano y se levantó dejándome con ella, ya extrañaba su contacto.

- Tampoco es que me dejéis hacer gran cosa.

- Pero, al menos, puedes levantarte y atender a tus invitados. - Murmuró haciendo un puchero.

- Eres una pequeña manipuladora. - Abrió los labios, dejando ver una perfecta O, de asombro, después negó con la cabeza y se inclinó hacia mi.

- Estoy deseando que abras tus regalos. - Susurró.

- No te habrás gastado mucho dinero, ¿no, Alice? - Pregunté recelosa. Ella dejó escapar una risita nerviosa y se acercó un poco más a mi rostro. - Tienes un regalo muy especial, de eso no me cabe duda y no es mío - Añadió dándome un pequeño golpe en el hombro juguetón con el suyo.

Fruncí el ceño, ¿un regalo especial? ¿Qué era para ella un regalo especial? Solo esperaba que a Edward no se le hubiese ocurrido comprarme el coche que había estado mirando hacía pocos días para mi. Tenía un coche de segunda mano, y no era gran cosa, pero no me importaba, al menos me llevaba a trabajar y a hacer cuatro recados.

Pensaba que después de la pequeña discusión que habíamos tenido acerca del tema y mi firmeza cuanto al mismo, le habían dejado las cosas claras. Así que si no quería retomar de nuevo la discusión, más le valía no haberlo hecho.

- Toma, cariño. - Murmuró la suave voz de Esme a mi lado, ofreciéndome mi copa de champagne.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Por qué quieres brindar? - Preguntó Emmet, puse los ojos en blanco. No había cosa que me diese más vergüenza que ser el centro de atención y que todo el mundo se fijase en mi. - ¡Vamos! Unas palabras. - Miré a Edward, quien me sonreía tiernamente al lado de Jasper, y estaba segura que se debía al color de mis mejillas, pues me había entrado un calor sofocante.

- Emmet, deja de hacer el tonto. - Murmuró Rose, por lo que de pronto se escuchó las risas de mis acompañantes.

- Si no lo haces tú, lo haré yo. - Dijo Edward mirándome. Agradecí que todas las miradas estuviesen pendientes de él. - Brindo por todos los que habéis asistido hoy para celebrar el cumpleaños de Bella, pero sobretodo quiero brindar por el tiempo que hace que estoy con ella, porque aunque hayan pasado ya cuatro años de todo lo ocurrido, sigo estando tan o más enamorado de ella. - No pude pestañear ni un segundo dejando que dijera todo aquello. Sus dos esferas se habían clavado en mi con tal intensidad que ahora que había acabado podía notar como los ojos se me habían aguado.

- Gracias. - Logré articular simplemente, a causa del nudo que se había formado en mi garganta.

Pestañeé un par de veces, intentando que las lágrimas de emoción no cayeran por mis mejillas, mientras alargaba el brazo para brindar con todos mis familiares.

- ¡Bueno…! - Exclamó Alice, provocando que todos los invitados le prestaran atención. - Es hora de que Bella abra sus regalos, ¿no? - No me había fijado que ella llevaba algo pequeño en su mano hasta que me tendió el brazo. - Este es mío y de Jasper.

- Alice… - La llamé advirtiéndole con la mirada. Solo esperaba que no se hubiese gastado mucho dinero, aunque conociéndola…

Cogí entre mis manos una pequeñísima bolsa de papel, dándome cuenta de que a penas pesaba nada, le envié una mirada fugaz para ver su expresión: estaba ilusionadísima. Suspiré y saqué del interior un sobre de papel fuerte, en color crema. Con unas letras negras bastante elegantes ponía: _Pestana Chelsea Bridge Hotel & Spa. _Desvié la mirada hacia mi amiga con el ceño fruncido pidiéndole una explicación.

- No puedes negarte, ya está pagado. Además estoy segura de que no solo celebrarás tu cumpleaños con Edward ahí, así que…

- ¡Aaalice! - Vociferé roja como un tomate, iba a matar a Alice. Ella soltó una carcajada, pero no dijo nada más, entonces mi madre se acercó.

- Toma cariño. Esto es de parte de tu padre y mía. - Supiré.

- Mamá… no hacía falta de verdad. - Dije cogiendo una bolsa más grande que la de Alice, sacando una bolsa de papel de charol plateado. - Espero que no te hayas pasado como Alice. - Ella negó con la cabeza.

Lo abrí y saqué de la misma una blusa roja con unos vaqueros. Sonreí y me acerqué para besar a mi madre y a mi padre. Los siguientes en acercarse fueron Rose y Emmet, junto con sus padres. Ellos habían optado por hacernos un favor a Edward y a mi y nos habían regalado un cheque en el que ponía que debíamos ir a recoger un horno a un centro comercial. Se nos había averiado el horno hacía unos días, ahora solo tendría que llamar para cancelar la visita del técnico. Carlisle y Esme me regalaron un par de pendientes de oro blanco preciosos, como siempre excediéndose en todo. Me sentía incómoda ante tanto regalo…

- Gracias, de verdad. - Les dije sinceramente a todos.

- Ey, no te adelantes. Aun falta Edward… - Exclamó mi amiga animadamente mientras casi arrastraba a su hermano hasta ponerlo frente a mi. Fruncí el ceño.

- Creo que ya había hablado con él sobre el tema… - Dije mirando analíticamente el rostro de Edward. No quería que fuera el coche, por Dios, no quería… Él tenía una sonrisa diferente a las de otras veces, quizá más… ¿ nerviosa? Se aclaró la garganta. - ¿Edward? - Suspiró y tragó saliva, escuché una carcajada de Emmet, pero la ignoré completamente. Después cogió mi mano izquierda y la presionó con la suya derecha sin dejar de mirarme.

- Bella… - Y se hizo el silencio. Llevó su mano libre a la frente para frotársela.

- Edward… ¿No te habrás atrevido a comprarme el coche? - Me miró fíjamente pero negó con la cabeza.

- Yo… - Soltó una risita nerviosa. - Hace casi cuatro años que mi vida dio un giro de 360º… hace tres que vivo en otra dimensión diferente a la de los demás… - No podía dejar de mirarlo, intentando descifrar qué estaba intentando con todo este discurso delante de mi familia y de la suya, sentía mis mejillas arder. Volvió a suspirar y esta vez lo noté algo más tranquilo. ¿Te acuerdas de los paseos por el Campus? - Preguntó con una sonrisa melancólica. - ¿Te acuerdas de las primeras conversaciones? … ¿De la primera vez que nos vimos? - Ahora solo podía escucharlo a él, no tenía mi atención en nadie más, solo en Edward. - Hemos vivido muchas cosas juntos, y creo que aun nos quedan muchas por vivir, te graduaste en filología inglesa, yo terminé mi Máster… Volvimos a Londres, decidimos vivir juntos… y creo que a estas alturas podemos dar un paso más, porque no hay nada que no me llame más que unirme más a ti todavía, Bella. - Me mordí el labio, comenzando a ver por donde iban los tiros y los ojos se me aguaron por sus palabras. - Por eso… - Desvié mi mirada hacia el bolsillo de su pantalón, del cual había sacado una cajita pequeña, retiró su otra mano de la mía y pellizcó la tapa para abrirla mostrándome el contenido. - ¿Te… te gustaría casarte conmigo, Bella?

Miré sus ojos súbitamente, casi sin ver el anillo que me había mostrado. Mostraban ansiedad y preocupación y yo me había quedado sin palabras. Volví a mirar el anillo que descansaba sobre raso blanco. Era de oro con tres diamantes en el centro, era capaz de adivinarlo. Sonreí sin poder evitarlo y le miré notando como una lágrima recorría mi mejilla.

Más allá de lo que significaba para mi el matrimonio, la emoción que corría en mis venas, porque hubiese sido capaz de abrir su corazón frente a todos nuestros amigos y familiares hizo que el corazón se me enterneciera. Era, sin duda, el mejor regalo que me habían hecho.

- Sí. - Contesté arrojándome a sus brazos. - Claro que quiero casarme contigo. - Repetí rodeando mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

Los gritos y los aplausos y también los silbidos de Emmet inundaron el comedor, pero ya no me importaba, estaba con mi cara presionada en el pecho de Edward mientras él me presionaba con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Me separó y me miró a los ojos, después elevó mi mano izquierda e introdujo en mi dedo corazón el anillo… Me mordí el labio antes de mirarlo, el dorso de su mano secó mi mejilla y se inclinó para darme un suave beso en los labios.

- ¡Ey, que aún estamos presentes! - Bueno… quizá no acabó siendo tan suave. Noté como los colores se elevaban sin mi permiso de nuevo al escuchar a Emmet. ¡Cielos!

- Te amo. - Me susurró Edward al oído antes de que una avalancha de brazos se cerniese sobre nosotros.

…

Cerré la puerta cuando mi última invitada, Alice, salió junto con Jasper. Suspiré y miré el interior del comedor, al menos no estaba muy sucio, así que me pondría manos a la obra en un momento y lo dejaría todo listo para mañana. Recogí los platos, el trozo de pastel que había sobrado, y algunos sandwiches. Cuando fui a por la escoba, los brazos de Edward me rodearon la cintura, dejando libre su efluvio a recién duchado y me besó el cuello haciendo que me estremeciera.

- Deberías darte una ducha. - Me sugirió. - Yo termino de recoger esto.

Me giré para mirarlo y no pude evitar elevar mis manos hasta su cuello para terminar rodeándolo con los brazos. Aun no me podía creer que me hubiese pedido matrimonio frente a todo el mundo. Pegué mi coronilla a su barbilla y besé su pecho.

- Veo que te ha gustado mi regalo. - Me separé para poder verle.

- Más que ninguno. - Confesé sonriendo. - Te quiero, te amo Edward.

- Y yo a ti. - Respondió inclinándose para besarme.

Desde un principio él había sido el elegido, desde siempre yo había estado destinada a él, como él a mi, y sin dudas, en ese momento, después de todo lo que había pasado años atrás, podía darme cuenta que el error que había cometido con Angela, simplemente había sido para reafirmar mis sentimientos hacia él, había sido una manera de convencerme a mi misma de que él era el único. Nunca lo habría hecho de no ser por el amor incondicional y ahora ya explicable que sentía hacía Edward, porque ahora sí podía comprender el enorme amor que sentía por él

Sus manos viajaron a mi trasero y di un pequeño respingo al sentir ya las sensaciones características de su contacto en ciertas zonas de mi cuerpo.

- Edward…

- No puedo esperar más, amor. Te quiero. Deja esto para mañana, quiéreme un poco ¿sí? - Musitó con la voz ahogada, volviéndome a besar.

- ¿Un poquito? - Pregunté con una sonrisa cómplice.

- Mucho, mucho… - Susurró elevándome en brazos y dirigiéndose hacia nuestra habitación.

Y me rendí a sus encantos una vez más, disfrutando del que ahora sería mi futuro marido.

* * *

_Bueno, pues como dije pronto subiría el epílogo, lo tenía escrito desde hacía tiempo, pero necesitaba revisarlo. Espero que os haya gustado, así como el resto de la historia... :) Tengo que admitir que tenía un poquito de miedo con esta historia pero bueno, no ha ido tan mal y la verdad es que me he quedado muy satisfecha con ella... :)_

_**Ally Masen, lady blue vampire, Jos Weasley C, Cullen Vigo, Lynn, joli cullen, Milhoja, laliita y Marylouu**, una vez más GRACIAS! :)_

_Seguramente cuando deje de estar tan agobiada con los exámenes volveré a la cargaa :) Un besitoooooo!_


End file.
